Eine Woche bei den Cullens!
by Pekas
Summary: Bella "muss" eine woche bei den Cullens wohnen. Das gibt Emmett viele Gelegenheiten ihr Streiche zu spielen und sie zum erröten zu bringen. Bella-Mensch,Cullens-Vampire. Genehmigte Übersetzung.
1. Chapter 1

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Die in ( - ) gesetzten Sätze sind Gedanken!

Montag! Bellas POV.

Gestern Abend war ich in Edwards Armen eingeschlafen. Es war so bequem mich an seine Brust zu kuscheln während er mich in seinen Armen hielt.

Mit dieser Erinnerung wachte ich auf. Ich stand auf und mir fiel ein das Heute Montag war. Montag!

Ich suchte meine Sachen zusammen und ging ins Bad. Es war 7:15 Uhr als ich die Treppe herunter ging um zu frühstücken. Charlie war schon zur Arbeit gegangen. Ich wollte gerade anfangen mein Müsli zu essen, als das Telefon schellte.

„Hallo?"

„Bella!"

„Hallo Alice. Was gibt's?"

„Bella, Bella, Bella..."Sie sprach so schnell das das einzige was ich verstand mein Name war.

„Alice, ich bin immer noch ein Mensch! Könntest du etwas langsamer sprechen?"

„Heute hole ich dich ab."

„Wo ist Edward? Warum holt er mich nicht ab Alice?"

„Du wirst ihn schon noch sehen Bella, ihm geht es gut. Ich sag dir nur Bescheid damit du nicht überrascht bist."

Ich sah auf die Uhr.

„Gut Alice, dann lauf mal los."

„Oh Gott nein! Ich kann doch mit diesen Sachen nicht laufen!"

„Das war nicht wörtlich gemeint Alice."

„Ich bin in 5 Minuten da. Bis Gleich!"

„Bis..."Sie hatte aufgelegt.

Genau 5 Minuten später stand der Volvo, mit Alice, vor meiner Tür.

„Mir gefällt dein Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht."Sagte ich und das war auch so,sie sah aus als ob sie vorhatte mal wieder Barbie mit mit zu spielen."Ich hoffe das du keinen, ich verwandle Bella Tag, geplant hast!"

„Entspann dich Bella. Jasper müsste mich mit Superkleber wieder zusammenkleben nachdem Edward mich in meine Einzelteile zerlegt hat,sollte ich dir ein Haar krümmen."

„Kann man Vampire mit Superkleber kleben?"

„Das war nicht literarisch gemeint Bella!"

Wir kamen an der Schule an. Wie konnte es an so einem schrecklichen Ort nur so ein wunderbares Wesen geben?

„Guten Morgen. Wie war deine Nacht?"Fragte mich Edward.

„Dank dir sehr gut."

„Ja, ja, mach schon. Gib ihr das Geschenk!"Das kam von Alice...sie konnte nichts gutes im Schilde führen.

Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dumm von mir, das Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper ebenfalls bei meinem Engel standen.

„Hallo Leute!"

„Wie geht's Bella? Mach schon Brüderchen gib es ihr, ich will sehen wie sie rot wird."Sagte Emmett zu fröhlich.

Das war gar nicht gut. Und Edward konnte es an meinem Gesicht ablesen.

Edwards POV.

- Muahahahahah. Gefällt dir meine böse Lache Edward? Rosalie findet sie lustig und sinnlich. Gestern Nacht...Umm das interessiert dich vielleicht nicht. Sieh mal! Ein Fuchs! Ach Edward, hast du schon mal das Blut einer Kakerlake probiert? Schmeckt echt scheußlich, wie verdorben...Booooooo mir ist langweilig! Gib es ihr endlich! Sieh nur, Bella wird jetzt schon rot, obwohl sie noch gar nicht weiß was es ist. -

Nur er war in der Lage mich sprachlos zu machen. Manchmal schaffte es Emmett immer noch mich zu überraschen, er wurde so kindisch das es nicht von dieser Welt sein konnte.

„Keine Sorge Schatz, es wird dir gefallen." Das schien Bella zu beruhigen. Ihre Wangen nahmen wieder eine normale Farbe an.

„Und wie es dir gefallen wird!" Emmett...ich werde ihn doch umbringen müssen, er ließ mir keine andere Wahl.

- Gib es ihr Edward!- Schrien Rosalie und Alice in ihren Köpfen. Alice enthusiastisch, Rosalie gelangweilt, sie wollte das wir endlich fertig wurden. Aber ich konnte auch ein wenig Vorfreude aus ihren Gedanken hören.

„Hier Bella. Mach es auf. Das hat Alice gekauft...du weißt schon."Ich gab Bella ihr Geschenk. Sie machte es sofort auf.

„Oh...Danke! Ein neuer Pyjama..."Ihre Wangen wurden nur ein bisschen rot...bis Emmett seinen Mund aufmachen musste.

„Du kannst ihn dann mit Edward einweihen!" War es für ihn wirklich so schwer den Mund zu halten?

Alice verlor endgültig ihre Geduld.- Ich muss es ihr sagen Edward, sonst explodiere ich!- Sie hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. Ich hielt sie an den Schultern fest und sagte zu Bella.

„Du wirst eine Woche bei uns wohnen Bella!"


	2. Der Grund!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Der Grund! Esmes POV.

Bald würden die Kinder nach Hause kommen. Alice wollte eine Begrüßungsparty für Bella geben. Aber ich wusste genau das ihr das nicht gefallen würde. Ich wusste nicht wie, aber ich schaffte es Alice zu überzeugen. Gerade war ich dabei die Sachen zu ordnen und ein zu sortieren ,damit meine einzige Tochter die nicht ständig hier lebte sich wohl fühlte. Heute Morgen war ich bei ihr zu Hause gewesen und hatte ihre Sachen geholt. Charlie hatte mit geholfen.

„Du kannst auch zu uns kommen wenn du möchtest Charlie. Du bist uns immer Willkommen."

„Ich weiß Esme. Aber es wird besser sein wenn ich bei meinem Kollegen bleibe. Die Kriminalität ist erschreckend angestiegen in letzter Zeit und wir haben viel Arbeit. Wir werden Überstunden machen müssen." Er war wirklich tüchtig.

„Gut, aber du kannst kommen wann immer du willst."

„Selbstverständlich werde ich oft bei euch sein."

Ich musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Er sagte es als ob er glaubte das Bella und Edward sich gleich verhalten würden wenn er dabei war.

Motorengeräusche rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken. Meine Kinder kamen. Gut, es würde noch ein paar Minuten dauern bis sie hier waren.

Alices POV.

Edward , Bella und ich fuhren mit dem Volvo.

„Wieso werde ich eine Woche bei euch bleiben? Will sagen, wie zum Teufel habt ihr es geschafft meinen Vater zu überzeugen? Ich will auch." Bella hatte Tausend Fragen, normal für sie, sie war so aufgeregt. Und ihr würde es jetzt sicher nichts ausmachen Shop...

„Doch das würde es Alice!" Sagte Edward so das nur ich es verstehen konnte.

„Du weißt es noch nicht Bella? Euer Haus ist verseucht. Insekten! Es werden eine Woche lang Männer in Schutzanzügen, die übrigens nicht zu ihren Rucksäcken passen, eure ganze Siedlung aus räuchern."

„Verseucht?" Fragte Bella entsetzt.

„Dein Vater hat dir nichts gesagt, weil wir dich überraschen wollte." Erklärte Edward.

„Wieso hast du mich Heute nicht abgeholt?"

„Weil er Esme geholfen hat. Es kam alles so plötzlich. Ich hatte das mit den Insekten gesehen, dann habe ich Charlie angerufen und ihm erzählt, das ich in der Zeitung gelesen hatte das eure Siedlung von Insekten verseucht ist. Er hat nachgesehen und ich hatte Recht, wie immer. Dann habe ich ihm vorgeschlagen das ihr bei uns bleiben könnt,solange ausgeräuchert wird." Bella sah mich entsetzt an. Ihr Vater und ihre Vampirfamilie unter einem Dach? Nein Danke."Er hat abgelehnt und gesagt das er besser bei seinem Kollegen bleibt."Erklärte ich Bella.

„Mm...da gibt's nur eins zu sagen. Gelobt seien die Plagen!" Sagte Bella.

Wir lachten laut, bis ich eine Vision bekam.

Und Edward sah es selbstverständlich auch, ich musste noch mehr lachen und Edward haute auf die Hupe."Unterstehe dich!" Sagte Edward in bedrohlichem Ton. Der der in dem Jeep ein paar Meter vor uns fuhr, hörte es auch.

Bella versteifte sich vor Schreck. Ich erzählte ihr schnell, das Emmett vorhatte ihr, wenn sie schlief, Sahne auf die Hand zu sprühen und sie dann zu kitzeln, damit sie sich beschmierte.

Da schellte Edwards Handy, er hob ab und machte den Lautsprecher an.

„Aber warum denn nicht?" Maulte Emmett.

Wir konnten die Schnute die Emmett jetzt zog bildlich vor unseren Augen sehen.

Emmetts POV.

„Aber warum den nicht?" Es würde Bella nicht wirklich weh tun, aber da war mal wieder der Mister Wichtig und auch diese...

„Warum hupt Edward? Was hast du dir wieder ausgedacht Emmett?" Fragte mich die blonde Inquisition an meiner Seite. Warum? Warum verstand mich Niemand? Wo ich doch so sexy, attraktiv, intelligent, ich hörte Lachen aus dem anderen Auto, wo war ich? Ach ja, charismatisch, sinnlich, hatte ich schon sexy...

Wir kamen zu Hause an und stiegen aus. Ich packte Rose sofort um ihre sexy Taille...

„Hör auf an Schweinereien zu denken Emmett!" Knurrte mein geliebter Bruder.

- Neidisch bist du, geliebter verklemmter Bruder!-

Muahaha! Emmett 1- Edward 0.

„Meine Kinder." Esme war herausgekommen um uns zu begrüßen.

„Mami!" Rief ich, was war den mit mir los? „Ich habe dich so vermisst Mami! Sag mal, findest du das ich potent bin?"

ZAS! Ohrfeige! Rosalie...

Jaspers POV.

Wie ich es doch liebte Emmetts Emotionen zu manipulieren, er war so...speziell.

Wir platzten Alle vor Lachen nachdem Emmet das zu Esme gesagt hatte. Ihr Gesicht war echt Gold wert.

Wir gingen alle ins Haus, ich hielt meine Alice im Arm und wir setzen uns aufs Sofa. Esme bereitete Bella ihr Essen zu. Anscheinend war es sehr gut.

„Danke Esme, das war richtig gut."

„Das freut mich Bella."

Bella gesellte sich zu uns und setzte sich neben Edward. Wie froh ich doch jetzt war das sie vor einem Jahr nach Forks gezogen war um bei ihrem Vater zu wohnen.

Da kam mir eine Idee!

Emmetts POV.

Ich war gerade dabei mir einen passenden Streich für Bella auszudenken, als...OH GOTT!

Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie...

„Mmmm weißt du Rosalie, deine Brüste ….sind...so...rund...so perfekt!"

„Bist du irre Emmett, oder machst du das mit Absicht?" Fauchte meine Rose.

„Rose Babe." Brachte ich hervor, ich stand in Flammen. Sie war so sexy!

Dann konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten, ich warf mich über sie, küsste sie verlangend und versuchte ihr die enge Bluse auszuziehen. Da klatschte etwas auf meine Wange. Schon wieder eine Ohrfeige, jetzt fühlte ich nichts mehr. Jasper... war ja klar! Alle lachten jetzt über mich und Rosalie würde mich dafür bezahlen lassen. Aber Jasper würde nicht ungestraft davon kommen. Er und die Anderen werden leiden müssen! Edward sah mich an. HA! Ihr werdet ALLE eure gerechte Strafe bekommen.

Muahahahahahaha, meine boshafte Intelligenz ist unschlagbar! Superbär wird zuschlagen! Und sie werden es bereuen...


	3. Ratten!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Ratten! Rosalies POV.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Mein kleines Bärchen, so unschuldig und süß er auch manchmal war, war die Ungeduld in Person.

Ständig sagte er, Booooooo mir ist langweilig in einem so...kindischem Ton. Er war mein kleiner, großer Teddy und jetzt wollte ich ihn gerade umbringen.

„Ich glaube ich werde dich in kleine Stücke schneiden und an die Ratten verfüttern, das wird lustig!" Sagte ich in leicht perversen Ton. Manchmal betete ich ich mich für meine bösen Ideen einfach an. Muahahahahah MIST, das hatte von Emmett abgefärbt.

„NEEEEEIN! Keine Ratten! Seit Jasper mich gezwungen hat eine zu probieren, habe ich eine Rattenphobie."

„Ratte!" Sagte Alice.

„AYYYY!" Wie konnte jemand so großes nur so kreischen?

„Ratten!" Jasper.

„Ratten!" Edward.

Mein armer Emmett, wenn ich nicht so wütend auf ihn währe, würde ich ihnen allen richtig meine Meinung sagen. Mein armes Bärchen so zu ärgern.

„Hey!" Oh, Bella hatte ich ja ganz vergessen Ups! Muahaha, Teufel für diese verdammte Lache wird Emmett bezahlen.

„Lass Emmett in Ruhe! Wenn er eine Phobie hat...also das ist doch normal. Nicht? Wir haben alle unsere Fehler." Bella verteidigte Emmett.

„Einige mehr als Andere. Nicht Bella?"

„Wie witzig du doch Heute bist Jasper..." Bella zog eine Schnute, verdammt drollig, für einige Sekunden stellte ich mir diese Schnute in meinem Gesicht vor, ohne Zweifel hätte ich damit besser ausgesehen. „Ich wollte Emmett doch nur verteidigen... OH GOTT! Emmett..."

„WAS!"

„RATTEN!"

„ESMEEEEE!" Schrie Emmett und verschwand die Treppe herauf.

Wie ulkig mein persönlicher Bär doch war.

„Na toll! Jetzt muss ich versuchen ihn davon zu überzeugen das ich nicht die Königin der Ratten bin. Und das ist gar nicht witzig..." Ich stand auf und Alle sahen mich an als ob ich seltsam wä? Ich war doch nicht Bella.

„Ich meine es ernst. Da musste ich schon mal durch und das wünsche ich Niemandem, nicht mal Bella!"

Ich ging die Treppe rauf, um meinen Rattenfürchtendenbären wieder in meinen Rosaliefürchtendenbären zu verwandeln.

Bellas POV.

Nachdem Rosalie gegangen war, wurden ich natürlich rot vor Scham. In meinem Kopf wiederholten sich immer wieder die gleichen Worte.

Sie hasst mich, sie hasst mich, sie hasst mich...

„Sie hasst dich nicht Bella, so hat sie das nicht gemeint, es war ein Scherz, halt ein Rosalie-Scherz." Sagte Edward.

„Woher weißt du das ich denke, das sie mich hasst?"

„Jasper. Ich kann zwar deine Gedanken nicht lesen, aber seine. Und ich kann durch ihn fühlen was du fühlst."

Gut, es war also nur ein Scherz, das beruhigte mich etwas.

Die Sache mit Emmett und den Ratten war richtig gut gewesen. Aber jetzt wusste ich nicht was ich machen sollte, wenn ich ehrlich war, war mir langweilig und den Anderen mit Sicherheit auch.

„Mmmm, ist euch langweilig?" Fragte ich.

„Ach was, gar nicht." Sagte Edward, wohlerzogen wie immer.

„Nicht sehr Bella." Antwortete mir Jasper, höflich wie immer.

„Jaaaaaa, mehr als Marzipan in einem Schrank an einem sonnigen Tag!" Sagte Alice...halt ganz Alice.

„Marzipan? Eh gut, was machen wir?"

„Shoppen!"

„Ich bevorzuge es mich zu langweilen Alice. Und das meine ich wörtlich!"

„Bitte, please, por faaaaaaaaaaaaa, komm schon Bella!"

„Nein, erinnerst du dich an den Superkleber? Geh und kauf welchen, du wirst ihn brauchen!" Die Gesichter von Edward und Jasper waren unbezahlbar.

„Spaßverderber!"

„Besessene!"

Und so, halb wütend, machten wir noch 15 Minuten weiter.

„Alice!"

„Ja Bella?" Gut das sie nicht nachtragend war.

„Hast du Lust zu spielen?"

„Was denn?"

„Filme raten?"

„Jaaaaaa!"

Als Alice das sagte kamen Rosalie und Emmett die Treppe herunter.

„Ich will auch spielen!" Rief Emmett.

„Ratten!" Sagten wir unisono, Rosalie eingeschlossen.

„Ayyyy!"Emmett schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und rannte raus.

„Muahahahahah...Eh, ich gehe ihn holen. Lasst und spielen." Kam es von Rosalie.

Wir konnten nicht aufhören zu lachen.

Edwards POV.

Nachdem mein Bruder sich wieder zu uns gesellt hatte, schoben wir das Sofa zur Seite um ein wenig Platzt zu machen.

„Ich werde den Film Ratatoui machen. Irgendwie muss ich ja darüber hinweg kommen." Emmett schien wirklich überzeugt zu sein seine Phobie damit bekämpfen zu können.

„ Ich bin der Koch!"

„ Ay Jasper, was für ein Unsinn du manchmal sagst Schatz. Du wirst nie Koch sein, die bekleckern sich immer. PUAJ!" Alice...sie war manchmal echt gestört.

Ich sah zu Bella, sie saß nachdenklich neben mir. Das löste zwei Gefühle gleichzeitig in mir aus, mich frustrierte es das ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte und gleichzeitig freute ich mich, sie schaffte es immer wieder mich zu überraschen. Ich liebte ihr Gesicht wenn sie so konzentriert war wie jetzt.

„An was denkst du?"

„Wie sollen wir Scharade spielen? Alice wird immer sehen was wir vorhaben und du wirst es in unseren Gedanken lesen..."

„Außer in deinen."

„Oh,ja...Mmmm!"

Bella war über irgendetwas aufgeregt. Warum war sie aufgeregt?

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß..." Bella fing an zu hüpfen, sie sollte wirklich weniger Zeit mit Alice verbringen. Ich sah zu Jasper, Bella benahm sich normalerweise nicht so.

-Ich bin das nicht, geliebter, verklemmter Bruder...- Noch so einer. Ich war nicht verklemmt, ich wartete nur auf den richtigen Augenblick...

Bella hüpfte immer weiter...bis Emmett sie „zufällig" an rempelte und sie um fiel.

- AN ALLE...Muahahahahah, erinnert euch an diese Lache! Sie wird mich weit bringen.-

„ EMMETT! Lass das! Bella?"

„Ich bin Ok, nichts passiert. Ich weiß jetzt wie wir spielen können. Es ist ganz einfach. Gut, Alice kann sehen was wir machen werden, aber obwohl sie es sieht kann es ein das sie es nicht versteht."

„ Und ich werde es nicht verstehen. Ich seid erbärmliche Schauspieler."

„Ja ja, also das Problem ist gelöst und du." Sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf mich und hatte dieses Grinsen im Gesicht."Du blendest einfach unsere Gedanken aus. Und ihr versucht immer an etwas anderes zu denken...na ja, bei Emmett ist das einfach, der denkt eh nur an Rosalie."

Ein Bild, aus Emmetts Kopf, machte mich fast wahnsinnig. Rosalie ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett, mit verdammt wenig an, Emmetts Hände auf ihren Körper und im Hintergrund lief Ice Ice Baby...- Ja und jetzt zeige ich dir was danach kam, obwohl, das kann ich dir auch in einer praktischen Klasse zeigen Muahahahahah.-

„Los Lasst uns anfangen! Ich zuerst!" Emmett würde alles auf den Kopf stellen.


	4. Jungs!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Jungs!Alice POV.

„Los, lasst uns anfangen!" Uh,Emmett wollte anfangen, der hatte sich schon was überlegt.

„Keine Pornos Emmett!" Sagte ich als ich sah was er vorhatte.

„Ey! Du sollst nicht spitzeln!"

„Und du hör auf so schweinisch zu sein!" Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus und er lachte.

„Oink oink, ich mach das nur für Edward und Bella." Er drehte sich zu Bella. „Tut mir Leid, man lässt mich nicht. Ich zeige es euch ein anderes mal." Er zwinkerte Bella zu, die wurde rot und versteckte ihr Gesicht an der Schulter meines Bruders.

„Wie sind die Mannschaften?" Fragte Rosalie, genau wissend das sie die Beste war.

„Selbstverständlich Jungs gegen Mädels." Sagte ich grinsend.

„JA! Das ist ist ja schon gewonnen..."

„BITTE!" Sagte Rose etwas sauer, in dem kam mir eine Vision, ich fing schnell mit mathematischen Gleichungen an, um nichts zu sehen. Rosalies Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gleichungen. „Um was wetten wir?" Ich hoffte für Emmett das er ablehnen würde, ich hatte nichts gesehen, aber ich kannte Rosalie. Sie würde keine Ruhe geben bis sie nicht bekam was sie wollte und Emmett würde 100 prozentig verlieren.

„Wenn ich gewinne..." Fing Emmett an. „Mm, also, dann wirst du eine Woche lang die Sachen anziehe die ich dir gebe, Schule eingeschlossen."

„Gut, aber wenn ich gewinne, wirst du eine Woche lang Bellas Sklave sein."

Oh, der war gut! Emmett entglitten die Gesichtszüge, aber so dickköpfig wie er war, akzeptierte unser Bärchen natürlich.

„ Einverstanden! Einen Kuss um es zu besiegeln?"

„Setze dich und warte...mit einer Ratte neben dir Emmett!" Sagte Rose.

„Ich habs überwunden, verstanden?" Aber er sah sich trotzdem suchen um. Nur um sicher zu gehen.

„Gut, wer fängt an? Ich glaube..."

„Wir!" Schnitt Emmett, Jasper das Wort ab.

Jaspers POV.

„Wir!" Ich werde mich mit Emmett lächerlich machen, warum machte ich da überhaupt mit? Für Alice und weil ich mich langweile wie eine Auster. Gut, und weil es witzig sein wird Emmett als Bellas Sklaven zu sehen.

„Hier Jasper." Alice gab mir ein Blatt. „Da könnt ihr drauf schreiben was ihr interpretieren wollt."

„Gut, gib mir das Jasper." Emmett riss mir das Blatt aus der Hand, er war euphorisch und ich durch ihn auch, Edward konnte sich dem bestimmt eben so wenig Emmett!

Emmett dachte nach! Armer Edward, er musste die kindischen Gedanken Emmetts ertragen. Edward sah mich flehend und erschöpft an. Emmett schien in seinem Kopf alle Register zu ziehen. Und mir war immer noch langweilig!

- HALOOOOOOOO EDWAAAAAAAAAAARD!-

„Was machst du?"

„Tschuldigung, mir ist langweilig." Er sah mich an als ob ich irre währe. Tzz ICH?

„Jungs! Ich habs! Konzentration, wir werden diesen Film machen!" Er hielt uns das Blatt hin.

„WAS!" Riefen Edward und ich unisono. Im Leben nicht. Nicht mal !

„Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte..." Nicht den Hundeblick. Nein! Das war nicht fair. Alice hatte ihm den bestimmt gezeigt.

Edward und ich sahen uns an, zuckten mit den Schultern und akzeptierten. Was sollten wir auch sonst machen? Es war schließlich Emmett...

Bellas POV.

„Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte..." Das wird lustig! Die armen Jasper und Edward, sie würden sich mit Emmett soo lächerlich machen.

„Also." Fing Emmett an." Stellt euch eine Straße bei Nacht vor, eine ganz normale Straße."

Emmett schob sich seine Hose bis über die Knie hoch und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, das sollten wahrscheinlich High Heels darstellen. Er interpretierte eine Frau, im Emmett Stil.

Er lief ungefähr drei mal hin und her, dabei wackelte er so sehr mit den Hüften, das man Angst hatte er würde sie sich aus kugeln. Er fuhr sich mehrmals mit der Hand über seinen Körper, vor allem über seinen Bizeps und seine imaginäre lange Mähne. Wir saßen nur da und hatten ein riesiges Grinsen im Gesicht. Emmett war der Hammer.

Da ertönte ein Geräusch, so als ob jemand einen Motor nachmachen würde, verdammt realistisch nachgemacht. Jetzt erschien Edward auf allen vieren, mit Jasper auf seinem Rücken. Das sollte also ein Auto mitsamt Fahrer sein. Jetzt konnten wir uns ein lautes Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Die Gesichter von Edward und Jasper waren einfach genial, das würde ich immer in meiner Erinnerung behalten.

Jasper drehte die Scheibe von seinem Auto Edward herunter und winkte mit dem Finger nach Emmett.

Der stieg in Auto Edward ein und sie fuhren von dannen.

„Mädels."Sagte Alice." Wisst ihr welchen Film sie meinen? Nein? Ich hab doch gesagt das sie furchtbare Schauspieler sind."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Mädels!" Rief Jasper." Ihr müsst euch jetzt ein Hotel vorstellen."

Auto Edward tauchte mit Emmetilda und Jasper wieder auf. Jasper half Emmetilda sehr galant aus dem Auto und sie gingen ins Hotel. Das Auto verschwand und Edward erschien mit einem Karton auf dem Rezeption stand. Er murmelte ein „ Rette mich Gott." Und stellte sich dahinter um den Rezeptionisten zu spielen. Wir konnten uns kaum halten vor Lachen. Edwards Gesicht sprach Bände. Emmetilda und Jasper kamen herein, sie wackelte wild mit den Hüften, wie es sich gehörte. So wie ich es verstand, nahmen sie sich ein Zimmer. Edward warf mir eine Kusshand zu.

„Jetzt." Edwards Stimme ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen." Müsst ihr euch das Badezimmer eines Hotels vorstellen.

Das kam mir bekannt vor...aber ich wusste nicht woher.

„Mädels, ich hab das schon mal gesehen, aber ich weiß nicht wo."

„Ja stimmt, aber es fehlt noch was...aber vielleicht mit dieser Szene." Antwortete Rosalie.

Vor uns tauchte jetzt Edward auf, er hatte eine völlig unmenschlich verbogene Form angenommen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er darstellen sollte. Da erschien Emmetilda, sie hatte sich eine Decke wie ein Handtuch um den Körper geschlungen. Gott sei Dank hatte sie die Klamotten angelassen. Sie strich sich wieder über ihren Körper und ließ theatralisch das Handtuch fallen und „stieg" in Edward, der den Jacuzzi darstellte! Jasper kam dazu, setzte sich auf den Rand des Jacuzzis und schien sich mit Emmetilda zu unterhalten.

„ICH HABS!" Endlich wusste ich es." Pretty Woman!"

„Wie hast du das herausgefunden?" Fragte Emmett und stieg wieder aus Edward. Edward und Jasper stand die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Dein Hüftschwung Bärchen, man hat sofort gesehen das du nicht rein warst mein Lieber." Sagte Rosalie ernst. Das löste bei uns einen unkontrollierten Lachanfall von ca. fünf Minuten aus.

„ 1-0 Emmett, du wirst machen müssen was Bella dir sagt." Quietschte Alice vergnügt.

„ Ja ja, jetzt seit ihr erstmal dran!"


	5. Mädels!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Mädels!Rosalies POV.

„Was werden wir machen?" Alice und ich mussten diesem Mädchen erstmal eine Klasse in Bösartigkeit erteilen, so gut konnte doch kein Mensch sein. Sie würde etwas mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen müssen.

„Auf gar keinen Fall einen Film von Disney, die kennt Emmett alle."

„Mädels! Sie können uns hören! Was glaubt ihr wofür das Papier gut ist? Schreibt es auf!" Sagte Alice.

Titanic. Schrieb Alice.

Zu einfach. Schrieb ich.

Jackass. Schrieb Bella.

Ich werde doch keinen irren Masochisten spielen, dem es gefällt sich selbst zu schlagen! Schrieb ich.

Mir fällt nichts ein. Schrieb Bella.

Also das einzige was mir einfällt ist Interview mit einem Vampir. Schrieb ich.

Das ist gut, ich glaube nicht das sie denn gesehen haben. Schrieb Alice.

Ok, machen wir es. Schrieb Bella.

Bella, du spielst in der ersten Szene den Interviewer, Ok?

Ja.

Und du Alice machst Louis und ich Lestat. In der ersten Szene interviewst du Alice,Bella. In der zweiten Szene erscheinen Alice und ich, und ich werde sie verwandeln. Später spielst du, Bella, Claudia und wir gehen spazieren. Sollte noch eine Szene nötig sein, spiele ich Armand und ihr besucht mich in meinem Theater. Alles klar? Schrieb ich den Beiden auf.

Ich bin einverstanden.

Ich auch.

Ey Bella, denk dir schon mal Sachen aus die Emmett für dich tun soll, lass ihn so richtig schön leiden. Schrieb ich.

Bella grinste und wir fingen mit unserer Interpretation an.

Emmetts POV.

„Wie lange brauchen die denn? Mir ist sooooooo langweilig!"

„Das wird dir schon vergehen wenn Bella dir erst mal sagt was du zu tun hast."

„Halt den Mund Jasper!" Ich würde Rosalie besiegen, sie wusste nichts von dem Potential meines 300% Koeffizienten Intelektal.

„Das heißt Intellektuell Emmett."

-Wie auch immer, du bist nur eifersüchtig weil ich intelligenter bin wie du. Gibs zu.-

„Jungs!" Rief Rosalie.

„Ayy, wie sexy!"

„Noch so eine Emmett Cullen und du wirst mich ein Jahrhundert lang nicht anfassen. Und du weißt das ich dazu fähig bin!"

„Tschuldigung!" Ich hielt es ja noch nicht mal einen Tag lang aus, ein Jahrhundert währe mein unsterblicher Tod.

„Gut, ihr müsst euch ein weißes Zimmer vorstellen, einen Runden Tisch und Stühle."

Ja, gut, Zimmer, Tisch, Stühle, das wars, ich hatte es...

„Alibaba und die 40 Büstenhalter!" Rief ich.

„Es ist „kein" Porno Emmett! Was lässt du ihn eigentlich sehen Rosalie?"

„Er muss sich halt mit dem Bildschirm begnügen wenn ich sauer bin und ihr wisst ja wie er ist. Obwohl du es nicht so raus posaunen musst EMMETT!"

Argh, fast hätte ich es erraten...ehrlich gesagt ist es ein sehr produktiver Film...

„HÖRST DU MIR ZU?"

„JAA! Fahrt bitte fort."

„Machst du jetzt ein auf Intellektuell?" Fragte Alice.

„Ehm, Verzeihung, excuse me, ich, i, bin schon immer Intellektuell...mm,,,,intelligent gewesen."

„Ja und ich Nonne!" Sagte Rose, sie sah in so einer Tracht gar nicht schlecht aus, mehr noch wenn ich sie ihr langsam auszog während ich...

„Könnt ihre jetzt BITTE weitermachen!" Immer muss Edward mich aus meinen Gedanken reißen.

Bella brachte einen Stuhl und setzte sich. Alice saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sah aus dem Fenster, oder so. Sie simulierten eine Konversation.

„Ich habs! Rede mit mir oder du wirst geknallt!" Es vergingen 5 Sekunden. „Warum seht ihr mich so an? Wenn du in diesem Film nicht redest, muss du dich nach vorn beugen und..."

„Ich will nicht wissen was dann passiert Emmett!"

„Der Film ist wirklich interessant Edward. Keine Sorge, ich gebe ihn dir später."

„Gut!" Es war Bella die jetzt redete. „Stellt euch einen Friedhof vor."

Friedhof, gut, einfach.

Rosalie und Alice erschienen und die erste griff die zweite an. Alice fiel zu Boden und Rosalie legte ihr Handgelenk über ihren Mund. Dann bewegte sich Alice als ob sie brennen würde. Sie bewegte sich plötzlich nicht mehr und zehn Sekunden später stand sie auf und ging.

„Gott, wisst ihr es echt nicht?" Fragte Bella erstaunt.

„Sie ist verwandelt worden, aber das wars auch schon. Ich habe noch nie einen Vampirfilm gesehen." Sagte Jasper.

„Und es gibt eine riesen Auswahl." Sagte Edward frustriert.

„Ha, ich weiß welcher. Er heißt Beiss mich und dann Fic..."

„EMMETT!" Riefen alle gleichzeitig.

„Ist es für dich so schwer zu verstehen? ES IST KEIN PORNO!" Fauchte Rose.

„Ja ja, ich habs verstanden."

„Nein, das hat er nicht!" Musste sich der Mister Gedankenleser wieder einmischen.

„Sieh mich nicht so an Edward."

„Aber du bist irre. Wie soll ich deiner Meinung nach einen Irren ansehen?"

„Könne Vampire verrückt werden?" Fragte Bella ernst.

„ Wie es aussieht, Emmett schon. Er ist so geboren, wurde zwar etwas perfektioniert, aber dumm bleibt eben dumm." Erklärte Rosalie.

„Dkjsfdskftt...Tzz...ich bin nicht dumm...ich bin speziell. Ok? Keiner versteht mich..."

„Jetzt tut er mir Leid." Ja, bei Bella hatte es funktioniert.

„Was man nicht alles tut um bemitleidet zu werden." Schnaufte Edward.

„SAG IHR DAS DOCH NICH! Mann, du hast es ruiniert. Was ist? Macht ihr weiter? Ich verspreche auch keine weiteren Pornos zu nennen...nicht dem mit dem Känguru, auch nicht den mit den Zigarren..."

„Gut!" Sagte Alice. „Stellt euch eine belebte Straße bei Nacht vor."

Jetzt war Bella ein Kind, glaube ich zu mindestens, sie ging auf ihren Knien. Alice und Rosalie hatten sie an der Hand und sie spazierten durch die Straße. Bella sah uns an und zeigte uns ihre Zähne. Sie interpretierte also ein kleines Vampirmädchen und Rose und Alice ihre „Eltern".

Die Szene war zu Ende.

„Sehr gut Emmett, ich währe nicht auf das Vampirmädchen gekommen. Glückwunsch!"

„Danke Bruder, wenn ich will, kann ich denken." Und ich schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen, er grinste genauso breit zurück.

„Was ist?" Unterbrach Jasper unser gegrinse.

„Emmett hat herausgefunden welche Rolle Bella spielt, sie ist ein kleines Mädchen das in Vampir verwandelt wurde und Alice und Rose sind ihre Vampir-Eltern."

„Wow Emmett, unglaublich."

„Danke, ich geh ins Gymnasium."

„Häh...Ja." Wie wenig kommunikativ Jasper doch war. Ich ging ins Gym, aber meine Muskeln blieben immer gleich und ich wusste nicht warum, aber wenn das Ausgangsmaterial gut war...

„Jungs!" Sagte Alice. „Da ihr es immer noch nicht wisst, haben wir eine letzte Szene für euch. Stellt euch ein Theater vor."

Alice und Bella setzten sich auf zwei Stühle, als wenn sie vor einer Bühne säßen. Rosalie fing an eine Rolle zu spielen, sie biss in die Luft und schubste einige Sachen nach hinten...mich erinnerte es irgendwie daran, wie man einen Menschen beißt...Uy, wie hungrig ich war, kontrolliere dich Emmett, du warst Gestern erst jagen du kannst keinen Hunger haben.

„INTERVIEW MIT EINEM VAMPIR!

„Das ist es Edward!" Sagte Bella.

„Also ich hatte Hilfe, ohne Jaspers Gedanken und Emmetts Talent seltsame Rollen zu entschlüsseln, währe ich nicht darauf gekommen."

„Ja, ja...aber wir haben eures früher erraten...Punkt für uns!"

Oh Mist...

Wir machten den ganzen Nachmittag weiter, die Mädels machten Donnie Darko, Eragon, Hamlet und den Knochensammler, kurz gesagt, viel zu komplizierte Filme für dieses Spiel. Nicht so wie wir, Rotkäppchen, Matrix, der Herr der Ringe und Sieben, den haben Edward und Jasper ausgesucht, ich wollte ja Jackass machen, da gab es ja sogar zwei zur Auswahl.

Von weitem war ein Motor zu hören...Carlisle würde gleich hier sein, deswegen sagte Rosalie.

„So, jetzt werden wir mal sehen wer gewonnen hat, nicht?"

Bitte Gott, wenn du mich immer noch lieb hast, mach das ich gewonnen habe. Ich werde auch nie wieder Pornos kucken... also keine in denen du vorkommst.


	6. Auf der Suche!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Auf der Suche! Carlisles POV.

Ich kam von der Arbeit und für einen Vampir war ich verdammt ausgelaugt, Heute war viel los gewesen im Hospital. Ich konnte mich kaum erinnern wie viele Rezepte ich geschrieben hatte.

Als ich die Auffahrt zu unserem Haus hoch fuhr, fiel mir wieder ein, das Bella ja auch bei uns war. Es war also klar, das mich nichts gutes zu hause erwarten würde, nicht wegen Bella, sondern wegen Alice und Emmett. Wenn ich Glück hatte, hat Alice unser komplettes Haus nicht in einen Schönheitssalon für Bella und alle die, die freiwillig und auch weniger freiwillig mitmachten , verwandelt. Und Emmett, nun Emmett war ein besonderer Fall, er würde alles daransetzen Bella zu beschämen und ihr Streiche zu spielen, das würde wiederum Edward sehr wütend machen. Na ja, wenn ich Glück hatte, stand unser Haus ja vielleicht noch.

Als ich am Haus ankam konnte ich schon die Schreie von Emmett und Rosalie hören. Ich ging rein und Esme erwartete mich.

„Hallo Schatz." Ihre Lippen streiften meine, sie war ohne Frage das Vitamin das ich zum Leben brauchte.

„Hallo." Ich lächelte sie an.

„Hallo Kinder!" Ich sah zu den Anderen.

„Hallo!" Sagten Alice, Jasper, Edward und Bella. Rosalie und Emmett standen sich wie zwei Kampfhähne gegenüber.

„Was habt ihr? Was ist passiert?" Fragte ich dummerweise.

„Also Carlisle, unser Freund hier hat gegen mich gewettet und jetzt wo er VERLOREN hat, will er seine Wettschulden nicht bezahlen."

„Aber ihr habt viel zu schwere Filme gemacht! Das ist ein Spiel um sich zu amüsieren und nicht um zu denken!"

„Was immer du sagst Emmett, du hättest genauso gut schwierigere Filme aussuchen können. Du wusstest genau, wer das Spiel verliert, verliert die Wette!"

„Emmett." sagte ich. „Rosalie hat Recht, du hast gewettet und verloren, jetzt muss du dazu stehen. Und so schlimm kann es ja nicht sein." Gut, die Strafe kam von Rosalie, da war alles möglich." Du musst einhalten was du gesagt hast. Was ist es eigentlich genau?"

Alice war diejenige die mit antwortetet.

„Er muss eine Woche lang Bellas Sklave sein."

Nicht lachen Carlisle, nicht lachen...aber ich konnte nicht verhindern das meine Mundwinkel sich nach oben bogen und Bella merkte es.

„Gut, also Emmett, du musste dich dem jetzt stellen, du weißt schon, du musst dafür sorgen das alles was Bella sich wünscht, wahr wird. Wie eine gute Fee halt."

„Ay, du siehst bestimmt hinreißend aus in einem Tutu und mit einem Zauberstab. Darf ich?Bitteeeee Emmett!" Überraschte mich das jetzt? Nein, es war schließlich Alice.

„Im Leben nicht. Das letzte mal haben mich diese Strumpfhosen fast steril werden lassen!" Gut das traumatisierte mich jetzt etwas...aber Emmett konnte ja nicht steril werden.

„Und vergiss das Make Up nicht Emmett." Sagte Edward.

„Ja, auf den Fotos sahst du sehr hübsch aus." Bemerkte Jasper.

„Wo Qualität ist..."

„Die es hier nicht gibt." Schnitt Rosalie ihm das Wort ab.

„Gibt es davon Fotos? Ich will sie sehen!" Sagte Bella.

„Oh nein, das war eine Etappe meines Lebens in der Alice mich manipuliert hat, die Fotos dürfen nur die sehen die Anwesend gewesen sind. Keine unnötigen Zeugen."

„Ja...aber wenn ich dich zwinge?"

„Ja, angeblich muss ich machen was du mir sagst. Und was wenn ich mich weigere?"

„Du fasst mich nicht mehr an, keine Hand an die Hüften, keine Küsse, du siehst mir nicht zu wenn ich mich umziehe!NICHTS! Ich werde ins Wohnzimmer ziehen, nein DU wirst ins Wohnzimmer ziehen, wenn du nicht machst was Bella sagt..."

Oh, das war schwer für Emmett.

„Ok!Wo sind die Fotos Jasper?"

Das wird eine lange Woche werden.

Bellas POV:

Ich hätte nie geglaubt das ich so etwas zu sehen bekommen würde, nicht von Emmett.

„Auf dem siehst du richtig gut aus."

„Ja, die braunen Strähnen bringen mein Gesicht so richtig zur Geltung...und der Haarschnitt ist so vorteilhaft."

„A ja..." Gott...das war nicht real.

„Ja, du hast Recht, überlas das blond sein lieber Rosalie."Antwortete ihm Alice.

Wir sahen uns die Fotos zu Ende an, ich hatte Bauchschmerzen vor Lachen und ich währe zu gerne dabei gewesen als sie gemacht worden sind. Wurde Edward vielleicht auch mal von Alice angezogen?

„Komm!" Edward nahm mich um die Taille und brachte mich in sein Zimmer. Seltsamerweise bewegten wir uns in normaler Geschwindigkeit. In seinen Zimmer setzte er sich auf sein Sofa, wie ein Gott der mich aufforderte mich zu ihm zu gesellen. Ich widerstand seinem Charme und betrachtete, völlig unauffällig, seine Bücher und CD´s.

„Suchst du was?" Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, seine kalten Hände lagen auf meiner Taille.

„Ehh...nein."

„Mmmm..."Schnurrte er und gab mir einen kleinen Kuss aufs Ohrläppchen.

Da ich ihm nicht freiwillig sagte was ich suchte, würde er dafür sorgen das ich es ihm , wenn ich dafür auch etwas bekam.

Oh Gott, ich werde schon wie Alice und Rose. Sagte meine gute Seite.

Ja, aber es ist es wert. Sagte meine böse Seite und die gefiel mir gerade wesentlich besser.

Er streichelte mit seine Lippen über mein Kinn bis zu meinem Hals.

„Also...was macht du?"

„Eh..."Konzentriere dich. „Ich..." Jetzt hauchte er kleine Küsse auf meine Schulter, während seine Hände meine Arme streichelten." Hab mir dein Regal angesehen." Schnaufte ich und ließ alle Luft aus meinen Lungen.

Er drehte mich um, er sah mich mit einer Leidenschaft an die ich erst richtig Kennenlernen würde wenn ich unsterblich bin.

Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn, so das ich einen zurück machen musste.

Jetzt stand ich mit dem Rücken gegen das Regal. Seine Lippen berührten sanft meine errötete Wange, um dann wieder zu meinem Kinn zu wandern. Er sagte gegen meine Haut.

„Glaubst du das mein Regal unterhaltsamer ist als das hier?"

„NEIN!" Sagte ich viel zu enthusiastisch. Er lachte und mich traf sein süßer Atem, perfekt wie immer. Ich schmolz gerade in seinen Armen, jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr klar denken, er hatte mich abgelenkt.

„Hast du wirklich nur mein Regal betrachtet oder suchst du was?" Fragte er und seine Oberlippe berührte meine Unterlippe, jetzt war es mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Ich schloss die Augen.

Bleib Hart!

„Betrachtet." Antwortete ich und küsste ihn. Er lächelte und hob etwas den Kopf, so das ich ihn nicht mehr küssen konnte. Ohne Zweifel wollte er die Kontrolle behalten.

„Sicher?" Seine Hände, die immer noch an meiner Taille lagen, packten etwas fester zu, ohne mir weh zu tun. Obwohl sie sich kalt anfühlen sollten, brannten sie durch meine Shirt.

Seine Lippen waren nur Millimeter von meinen entfernt. Ich verneinte mit dem Kopf, sprechen konnte ich jetzt nicht. Und er küsste mich, sanft, aber doch mit einem Verlangen das ich genoss und wie.

Edward löste sich sanft von mir und lächelte mich an, während ich versuchte soviel Sauerstoff wie nur möglich in meine Lungen zu bekommen. Ich sah ihn an, sah wie er seine Hand auf meinen Hals legte, sah wie er seinen Mund zu meinem geliebten Lächeln verzog und ich sah sein, wie immer, perfektes Haar. Dann blieben meine Augen an seinem Gesicht hängen, ich würde nie jemanden so lieben wie ihn.

„Wirst du mir jetzt sagen was du suchst?" Wow, er hatte es nicht vergessen...ich schon!

„Du wirst keine Ruhe geben bevor ich es dir sage, richtig?" Er nickte." Na ich hab nach einem verstecktem Fotoalbum oder so gesucht. Irgendein Indiz über Foto von dir in...sagen wir mal... speziellen Klamotten."

„Das hast du gesucht? Tut mit Leid, aber ich habe Alice noch nie erlaubt mir ein Tutu anzuziehen!"

„Ja aber..."

„Ja, sie hat Emmett dazu gezwungen...obwohl, so schwer war das nicht...das war die ich-verwandle-Emmett-Zeit und er hat es zugelassen, kennst ja Alice. Sie hat ihn in alle möglichen Kombinationen gesteckt. Sie hat glaube ich ein komplettes Book von ihm."

Ich war jetzt doch etwas enttäuscht.

Wir blieben da stehen und sahen uns an, mehr war nicht nötig. Er, ich, wir Beide zusammen.

„Was ist mit Hausaufgaben? Du wohnst zwar für eine Woche hier, aber die Schule existiert noch..." Damit erinnerte er mich daran, das ich noch jede Menge Trigonometrie-Aufgaben zu machen hatte.

„Na toll!" Er lachte.

„Ich helfe dir Bella." Das machte mich wieder fröhlich. Der beste Nachhilfelehrer der Welt.


	7. Liebschaften!

Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Liebschaften! Jaspers POV.

„Hey Jasper! Heute ist das Spiel, nicht?"

„Ja."

„Hast du Lust...?"

„Das zu machen was wir bei dem letzten Spiel gemacht haben? Wir haben Hausverbot Emmett! Sämtliche Fernseher im Media Markt umzuprogrammieren, das Sofa aus dem benachbarten Möbelhaus zu holen und dann noch Popcorn in den Mikrowellen zu machen, war nicht eine deiner besten Ideen!"

„Uy, wie unschön!" Häh? Irgendwie verbrachte Emmett doch zu viel Zeit mit Alice.

„Donnerwetter Emmett, was für ein Wortschatz!"

„Oh, das neueste hast du noch gar nicht gehört.." Na dann hören wir mal sein Superwort."...GENILISTA!"

„Jajajajajajaja, Genilista? Was ist das bitte?" Er schaffte es doch immer wieder mich zu überraschen.

„Ich habe einfach Genial und Flötist zusammen gesetzt."

„Gibs zu, du hast den neuen Aladin gesehen, richtig?"

„Der Flaschengeist ist einfach der Hammer!"

„Jasper?" Meine Alice rief mich und von ihre gingen Wellen der Lust aus. Mm wie schön sie doch war." Bist du fertig damit, Blödsinn mit Emmett zu reden?"

Ich konnte nur nicken, ich war hypnotisiert.

„Gut, gehen wir."

Wir rannten in unser Zimmer, unser Heiligtum, das war unser Raum, eine kleine Blase in der nur sie und ich existierten. Und das gefiel mir.

Ich drückte die Tür mit meiner Schulter zu, die Gefühle die Alice ausstrahlte waren so stark...und ich begehrte sie, als ob es etwas neues währe. Für mich war es immer etwas neues mit Alice.

Sie sah mich überrascht an. Überrascht? Sie?

„Was machst du? Du triffst eine Entscheidung nach der anderen."

„Ich will halt das es eine Überraschung für dich wird. Konzentriere dich auf mich, vergiss deine Gabe. Fühle mich." Ich zog sie enger an mich." Liebe mich." Und ich küsste sie.

„Hmmm... das wird mir nicht schwer fallen."

Rosalies POV.

„Rosalie...hast du Lust?"

„Also...Jetzt Emmett? Wir machen es irgendwie immer."

„Nur ein bisschen kuscheln, komm schon Rose..." Er sah mich mit seinem Hundeblick an.

„Hab doch nur Spaß gemacht." Mit sexy Bewegungen stand ich auf. Er sah mich auf dem Sofa sitzend an, wie gelähmt. Ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoss, ein Bein an jeder Seite." Glaubst du wirklich das ich dich entkommen lasse?"

„Machen wir es hier?"

„Was sagst du? Hier? Bist du irre?"

„Aber so ist es aufregender." Was erzählte er da? Hier wo jeden Augenblick jemand kommen könnte?

„Nein Emmett!" Ich werde meine Waffen geschickt einsetzen, Emmett würde wahnsinnig werden. „Emmett..." Ich machte einen der sechs Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf. Langsam strich ich mit meinem Finger über seinen Hals. „Mmmm..." Sein Mund klappte auf, jajajajaja irgendwann werde ich ihn mal so fotografieren müssen.

„Rosalie..." Sagte er wie nach Atem ringend, ich knöpfte noch zwei Knöpfe mehr auf. Er näherte sich mir um mich zu küssen, ich legte meine Hand auf seine Brust. Machte die fehlenden Knöpfe auf und fing dann mit meiner Bluse an.

„Rosalie." Seine Lippen wanderten zu meinem Hals." Hast du nicht gesagt hier nicht?"

Ich hatte angefangen um ihn zu reizen, jetzt war ich diejenige die ihm die Hose auszog.

„Ay Emmett." Ich wollte ja in unser Zimmer, aber ich wollte mich nicht einen Millimeter von ihm trennen.

Zwei Sekunden später lag ich auf meinem Bett und Emmett neben mir. Er wusste genau was ich brauchte und das Beste, ich hatte mich nicht einen Millimeter von ihm getrennt.

Esmes POV.

Carlisle und ich waren in unserem Zimmer. Es war diese Stunde am Nachmittag wo wir alle...na ja, unsere Sachen machten.

Wir lagen auf unserem Bett und unterhielten uns.

„Wenn Bella ist wie wir, wird sie dann wie die Anderen sein Carlisle? Ich mein,so zusagend,den ganzen Tag in Unterwäsche sein?"

Carlisle lachte schallend, dann sah er mir in die Augen und antwortetet mir.

„Ich weiß es nicht Schatz. Sie werden bestimmt ihre Momente haben..."

„Ja." Schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab. „Eine Sache ist es Momente zu haben, eine andere es den ganzen Tag über zu treiben, das kann nicht gesund sein."

„Rose und Em geht es gut und Jasper und Alice..."

„Sind auf dem selben Weg, weißt du? Wir schimpfen immer über Rosalie und Emmett, aber die Beiden sind auch nicht besser." Ich musste jetzt über meine eigenen Worte lachen. Irgendwie war es eine witzige Konversation.

„Ja, kann sein. Aber was Bella und Edward betrifft...ich glaube es nicht, die Beiden sind nicht so, sie erinnern mich eher an uns..."

Ich lächelte ihn an, ich liebte ihn so sehr.

„Auf jeden Fall musst es dir nicht peinlich sein, weil unsere Kinder Liebe machen."

„Nein, es ist mich nicht peinlich." Erklärte ich. „Was mich beschämt ist, das unsere Kinder mehr Sexleben haben als ihre Eltern."

Ich küsste ihn um ihm meine Absichten klar zu machen. Wir hatten einiges zu tun wenn wir mit unseren Kindern mithalten wollten.


	8. Die erste Nacht!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Die erste Nacht! Bellas POV.

„So, wenn du diesen Schritt gemacht hast, hast du auch schon das Ergebnis."

„Mm..."

„Du verstehst es nicht." Doch ich verstand es schon, ich konzentrierte mich nur gerade auf was anderes.

„Du hast richtig lange Wimpern, das habe ich dir noch nie gesagt." Ich suchte immer nach einem Fehler bei Edward, Niemand konnte so perfekt sein. Er sagte immer sein Fehler sei das was er ist, obwohl ich das nicht so sah. Wenn er kein Vampir währe, währe ich jetzt nicht hier mit ihm zusammen. Vielleicht, für mich, war es eine seiner Tugenden, es brachte natürlich auch Einschränkungen mit sich. Wie auch immer, er war das perfekteste was meine Augen je gesehen hatten.

„Sag mir das du mir deine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hast."

„Klar!" Ich habe aufmerksam beobachtet, wie sein Lippen sich bewegt haben, wie er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare gefahren ist, wie sich seine Augenlider bewegt haben. Aber ich habe auch auf seine Worte geachtet, wie er sich ausgesprochen hat, der Ton seiner Stimme...Ok, das artet hier gerade zu einer Besessenheit aus." Du hast über Mathematik gesprochen."

Er lächelte das Lächeln das mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

„Ich gehe davon aus das du es verstanden hast?" Er sah mich ernst an.

„Ich hab es verstanden, wirklich."

„Gut, Zeit fürs Abendessen." Ich sah ihn an und musste lachen, zuerst leise und dann immer heftiger. Es artete zu einem hysterischen Lachanfall aus.

„Was ist los? Was ist so witzig Bella?"

„Ich musste gerade an diesen einen Morgen in meinem Zimmer denken, das erste mal das ich wusste das du bei mir bist. Erinnerst du dich? Dein Gesicht, als ich dich hab glauben lassen das ich dachte du wolltest mich als Frühstück."

„Ich erinnere mich. Das war nicht witzig Bella. Du hast mich wirklich erschreckt als du das sagtest."

Er stand auf und nahm meine Hand, ich stand ebenfalls auf. Er hielt mich fest und sagte nah an meinem Hals.

„Außerdem, ich habe gerade keinen Durst." Dann fühlte ich seine Zähne auf meinem Hals, mein Herz setzte erst aus, um dann um so schneller zu schlagen.

Er entfernte sich etwas von mir und lächelte mich an und da mein Herz noch nicht schnell genug schlug, legte es noch einen Zahn zu.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt das ich dich jetzt und hier verwandeln würde?" Na ja, man kann ja hoffen.

„ Natürlich nicht!"

„Das wird auch nicht passieren. Was möchtest du essen?"

Emmetts POV.

Ich hatte einen fantastischen Nachmittag mit Rose verbracht, einen von denen die ich nie vergessen werde. Klar, das ist es was den Vampiren passiert, du hast KOSMISCHE SUPERKRÄFTE und einen winzigen Raum um dich aus zu leben.

Gott...meine Geschwister hatten Recht, ich sollte nicht so oft Aladin sehen.

Jetzt standen wir gerade an der Tür unseres Hauses.

„Ich gehe mit Jasper noch mal kurz jagen. Du ruhe dich aus, später wirst du noch Energie brauchen, eh? Ich bin bald wieder da." JAAAA! Später gibt's noch Party! Ich will Party, ich will Party Party, ich will Party Party, ich will...

„EMMETT! Singst du etwas das du Party willst?" Autsch.

„Woher weißt du das? Hat Edward dir seine Gabe per Bluetooth geschickt? Verdammte Technik!"

„Weil du gerade vor mir angefangen hast zu tanzen."

„Lass uns gehen Rose." Sagte Jasper von draußen.

...PARTY!

„ Ich gehe jetzt Emmett." Sie wollte mir einen Kuss geben...aber ich hatte da noch eine Frage.

„Aber Rose, wir waren doch erst vor ein paar Tagen jagen, du kannst gar keinen Durst haben."

„Stimmt, aber ich habe Lust...Em...ich weiß nicht...so was wie Gelüste." Oh Gott...ich werde Vater!

„Rose... bist du schwanger?"

„Was? Idiot! Ich kann doch nicht...Emmett!" Oh, gut sie konnte Gelüste haben, sie war schließlich eine Frau, Hormone, Wechseljahre, Schokoladendepression...Aber Jasper? Teufel...ich werde Onkel!

„Rose, wir sind Onkel und Tante. Glückwunsch Alice, du bist Mama! Was für eine Freude!"

„Emmett, auch ich kann nicht schwanger werden." Sagte Alice genervt, sie wusste wohl von nichts.

„Aber Jasper ist es."

„Hier ist niemand schwanger Emmett. Ich bin bald wieder da, gibst du mir jetzt einen Kuss, ja oder ja?"

„Mmmm...Ich liebe dich Rose. Nimm dich in Acht!"

„Ja, die Anderen sollen sich vor mir in Acht nehmen!" Sie verschwand aus der Tür.

Jetzt wusste ich nicht was ich machen sollte, mir war langweilig...

Ah, da kamen Bella und Edward die Treppe , jetzt war mir nicht mehr langweilig.

„Nein Emmett, sie muss erst essen. Und ich würde mit Rose nicht nochmal über Babys sprechen."

„Joo Edward und nach dem Essen? Willst du nachher draußen mit mir spielen Bella?"

„Das letzte mal war für mich nicht so toll Emmett!"

„Aber...das war doch nichts." Ich verdiente eine zweite Chance, außerdem war es auch gar nicht so schlimm... für einen Vampir.

„Nein Emmett, Bella mit einem halb durchgeknalltem Vampir,der meint wilde Stunts machen zu müssen, auf einer Rollschuhbahn , war nichts! Ich hätte euch an dem Tag nicht alleine lassen sollen."

„Biteeeee,porfaaaa, please, komm schon..."

„Ist ja gut Emmett, aber wir werden im Haus spielen und bitte etwas was mich nicht umbringt,Ok? Wir können Karten spielen oder..."

„MIT DER WII! Danke Bella! Du bist die beste Schwester auf der ganzen weiten Welt!"

„Eh ja...du auch Emmett."

So, jetzt musste ich nur eine halbe Stunde oder so totschlagen. Und was soll ich machen?

Ich rannte ins Wohnzimmer, die Fernbedienung befand sich in der Hand von Alice. Nur einen Schritt...ein halber Schritt mehr und sie ist mein, aber Alice wich mir aus und ich lief dran vorbei.

„Was glaubst du was du da machst? Ich werde doch nicht aufhören die Modeschau zu sehen, nur damit du so was sehen kannst!"

„JOO Alice!"

„Frag doch deine beste Schwester auf der ganzen weiten Welt!HUM!"

Sie drehte mir ihren Rücken zu.

Oh, Alice hatte es gehört, aber sie wusste doch wie lieb ich sie hatte.

„Aber Alice, du bist doch die beste Schwester im ganzen Universum. Ich dachte du wüsstest das!"

„Ay Em, ich weiß nicht wie du das machst, oder doch ich weiß es. Verdammt sei der Tag an dem ich dir gezeigt habe wie man eine Schnute zieht und den passenden Hundeblick dazu. Jetzt werde ich Opfer davon. Gut Em, ich überlasse dir den Fernseher, aber erst wenn die Modeschau zu Ende ist."

Ich verbrachte 20 Minuten damit mir diese blöde Schau anzusehen, wie langweilig. Ich wurde immer nervöser, ich würde noch das Lied verpassen.

„Hier Emmett. Und keine Sorge, du hast das Lied nicht verpasst.

Ich schaltetet um, genau im richtigen Moment.

Ich setzte mich auf den Boden direkt vor den Fernseher und das Lied fing an.

Wer lebt in einer Ananas unter dem Meer?

„Bob Schwammkopf!" Sang ich.

Sein gelber Körper saugt alles auf.

„Bob Schwammkopf!"

Der beste Freund den man haben kann.

„Bob Schwammkopf!"

Er kann schwimmen wie ein Fisch.

„Bob Schwammkopf! Mach mit Alice!"

„Dir gefällt Bob Schwammkopf? Ich muss zugeben, mir auch." Sagte Bella und setzte sich zwischen Alice und Edward aufs Sofa.

„Setze dich hier zu mir Bella, schwammiger Kamerad!"

„Eh, ich sehe von hier aus ganz gut Emmett."

„Wie du meinst."

Wir sahen uns eine ganze Weile Bob und Thaddäus an, muahahahhahaahahah Sein Name allein war schon so witzig.

Die Serie ging zu Ende und jetzt kam das Spiel. Eine Runde Wii!

„Komm Bella, lass und spielen!"

„Ich glaube das lassen wir besser für Morgen Emmett."

„Aber Bella, du hast doch gesagt..." Ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut mit ihr zu spielen.

Bella sah zu Edward und dann zu mir. Ja, sie gab nach!

„Emmett." Sagte Ed. „Bella ist müde, sie muss schlafen, du kannst warten."

Stimmt ja, Bella ist ein Mensch, sie musste schlafen. Na dann eben Morgen.

„Aber Morgen bestimmt Bella."

„Ja Em, das verspreche ich dir."

„Ok, schlafe gut Bella."

„Bis Morgen Leute, ruht euch aus!"

„Klar Bella!" Sagten Alice und ich unisono. Edward und Bella gingen nach oben, jetzt wusste ich wieder nicht was ich machen sollte.

„Du kannst malen."

„Ich will nicht malen Alice...ich will Rose!"

„Also, schenke ihr etwas, bastle ihr etwas, das wir sie bestimmt freuen. So kannst du die Zeit totschlagen und Rose und dich glücklich machen."

„Danke Alice. Siehst du? Das ist ein Beispiel für die beste Schwester auf der ganzen weiten Welt. Erinnere mich daran das ich dir zu deinem Geburtstag etwas schönes kaufe...das ich dir etwas kaufe."

Ich rannte die Treppe rauf, um meiner Angebeteten eine süßes und romantisches Willkommen vorzubereiten. Ich würde die ganze Nacht beschäftigt sein.

ICH WILL PARTY!


	9. Nass!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Nass! Edwards POV.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis Bella aufwachen würde. Es war eine normale Nacht gewesen, ich sah ihr beim schlafen zu und sie sagte mir im Schlaf das sie mich liebte. Das war wie immer mein Geschenk für die Nacht.

- Muahahahhahaahahah...das wird fantastisch...nein! Eh...Tennis, Fisch, Motorräder, Fußball...-

Diese Gedanken konnten nichts gutes bedeuten.

-Entspann dich Edward, dieser Eimer mit Wasser ist nicht für Bella. Mist! -

Ich stand vorsichtig auf, damit Bella nicht wach wurde. Ich machte die Tür auf, da stand Emmett, mit einem großen Wassereimer, ganz in schwarz angezogen, mit einer Skimaske auf dem Kopf und auf Zehenspitzen.

„Du darfst nicht wissen wer ich bin."

„Ich lese deine Gedanken Emmett und erkenne deine Stimme."

„Ejjjeem." Er räusperte sich." Du daaaaarfst niiiiicht wiiiiiissen wer iiiiiiiich biiiiin."

„Häh?"

„Ich werde jetzt diesen Eimer über Bella aus kippen, sie muss jetzt wach werden. Ich werde es tun, du musste jetzt mal lernen wer hier im Haus die Hosen an hat Liebes."

„Also das Liebes lass ich dir durchgehen, aber ich werde Bella wecken. Geh jetzt!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

Ich ging nicht aus dem Weg, Emmett versuchte mich mit dem Eimer weg zu schieben, mir schwappte Wasser aufs Hemd. Ich stürzte mich auf Emmett und er schüttete das restliche Wasser komplett über uns aus.

„Emmett!"

„Edward!"

Bellas POV.

„Emmett!"

„Edward!" Mm? Was war da los?

Ich hob meinen Kopf vom Kissen. Ich sah die beste Szene die man beim Aufwachen sehen konnte. Edward und Emmett waren klatschnass. Ok, ich konzentrierte mich nur auf Edward. Ich sah wie ihm sein Hemd am Körper klebte.

Ehrlich gesagt, konnte ich meine Augen nicht von seinem nassen Hemd nehmen, ohne das ich es merkte, war Emmett verschwunden. Edward stand jetzt vor mir und beobachtete seine perverse Freundin dabei wie sie seinen Körper bewunderte.

Ich wurde natürlich rot. Mit gesenktem Kopf stand ich auf. Nicht hinsehen, bloß nicht hinsehen, das machte es nur noch schlimmer...aber er...nein!

Ich hatte es fast aus der Tür geschafft, als er mich rief.

„Wo gehst du hin Bella?" Ich glaubte das grinsen in seiner Stimme zu hören. Wenn das für ihn witzig war, für mich nicht. Ich antwortete ihm mit dem Blick auf den Boden.

„Ins Bad."

„Hmm...ich dachte du wolltest einen Kuss, wie jeden Morgen."

„Ja...aber...es ist schon spät." Geh hin, was stehst du hier noch?

„Bella." Sagte er jetzt ernst." Ich werde dich nicht fressen, weil du mich ansiehst."

„Eh, überschätzen wir mal deine Selbstkontrolle nicht." Ich hob den Kopf, um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Jetzt konnte er mal fühlen, was ich fühlte wenn er mit dieser Ausrede kam. Aber, sein Hemd war immer noch nass und ich sabberte fast schon wieder.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen Edward. Bis gleich." Ich verschwand ins Bad. Als ich rein kam sah ich sofort den kleinen Berg Klamotten die da lagen und auch die Notiz.

Zieh das an, ich habs vor zwei Tagen wirst toll darin aussehen. Al.

Ich versuchte meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen, irgendein Lied im Kopf zu singen oder so. Alles vergeblich, Edward in seinem nassen Hemd ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Als ich fertig war machte ich die Tür auf und da stand er. Gott sei Dank hatte er sich umgezogen.

„Kannst du mich jetzt ansehen?" Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und erinnerte mich sofort an den Moment, als er mich beobachtete wie ich seinen Körper in dem nassen Hemd bewundert habe.

„Bella." Sagte er lachend, ich war schon an ihm vorbei und auf dem Weg zur Treppe. Er hielt mich an meinem Arm fest und zwang mich ihn anzusehen." Ist dir das wirklich so peinlich? Oder ist es eher das was ich denken könnte?"

Ja! Genau das war es. Er dachte bestimmt, das ich eine perverse Irre war...na ja, ich übertrieb jetzt vielleicht etwas.

„Ich bin nicht abgeneigt das du mich ansiehst. Will sagen, es gefällt mir das ich dir gefalle."

Ich grinste. Wir gingen nach unten und ich konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen.

„Hey Bella, wie glücklich du Heute bist." Begrüßte mich Alice. Jetzt gerade war es mir egal ob sie mich wie einen Clown anzog, ich war einfach glücklich.

„Ja, guten Morgen Alice, guten Morgen Esme."

„Hallo Kleines, Charlie hat angerufen, ich habe ihm gesagt wenn du wach bist rufst du zurück. Was möchtest du zum Frühstück?" Esme reichte mir ein Handy.

„Ich hab nicht so viel Hunger Heute." Ich wählte Charlies Nummer.

„Oh nein. Du wirst dich anständig ernähren. Wie währe es mit Tost?"

„Ok. Papa?"

„Hallo Bella. Wie war deine erste Nacht dort?"

„Sehr gut. Und du? Hast du lange gearbeitet?" Ich kannte ihn zu gut.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich Bells...mm...bist du spät ins Bett gegangen?"

„Nee, nicht so spät Papa." Da versuchte doch einer Informationen zu bekommen.

„Mmm...eh, gut. Und? Hast du die Nacht damit verbracht, mit Alice Zeitschriften in ihrem Zimmer zu studieren?" Ah, jetzt wusste ich was er wollte...Charlie, immer so subtil.

„Ja Papa, wir haben über Mode und solche Sachen gequatscht und dann sind wir schlafen gegangen. Esme hat ein Zusatzbett in das Zimmer von Alice gestellt."

„Freut mich das es dir gut geht." Und du nicht bei Edward geschlafen hast." Tschüs Bella, ich komm Morgen oder Übermorgen mal vorbei. Kommt darauf an was hier los ist."

„Ok Papa. Tschüs und arbeite nicht so viel." Ich legte auf.

„Hier Bella, möchtest du Saft oder Milch?" Esme brachte mir meinen Tost und direkt ein Glas Milch dazu.

„LEUTE! Seht mich an!" Schrie Emmett." Habt ihr gesehen was ich ganz hinten in Jaspers Schrank gefunden habe? Ist ein bisschen klein für mich, aber ich hab es geschafft rein zu kommen!"

„..." Der Schrei von Alice war furchterregend, man hätte meinen können sie wird gerade umgebracht, wenn das ginge. „ Du hast „Das" aus Jaspers Schrank? Oh Gott, wenn ich könnte würde ich jetzt heulen!"

„ Ich mach das für dich. Selbst ich...ICH, die keine Ahnung von Mode hat, sehe das das seltsam ist!"

Emmett trug braune Schuhe, Socken bis unter die Knie, eine Art kurze blau, weiß, grün karierte Pumphose, rosa gepunktete Hosenträger, ein Hemd mit grünen Streifen und eine Melone in braun mit grün...alles sehr Steve Urkel Stile.

„ Mach das weg! Meine Augen, das tut weh! Bitte Emmett, wenn du mich lieb hast, verbrenne die Sachen! Jetzt!"

„NEIN!" Rief ich." Erst mach ich noch ein Foto!"

„WAS! Nein!"

„Ist es wirklich nötig das ich dich zwinge Emmett? Ich kann das..."

„Du lernst deine Macht einzusetzen Bella..."

„Hast du etwas geglaubt ich werde es nicht tun? Edward, wo ist...?"

„Hier hast du."

„Und jetzt posen Emmett. Lass mich sehen wie hübsch du bist!"

Ich machte einige Fotos von Emmett, der sich dann doch bereitwillig in Pose warf. Dann frühstückte ich zu Ende und ging mir die Zähne putzen.

„Bist du fertig?"

„Ja und bereit dir einen Kuss zu geben."

„Ey, ich könnte dich fressen, man sollte meine Selbstkontrolle nicht überschätzen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Schon...aber willst du mir keinen Kuss geben?" Ich versuchte eine Schnute zu ziehen wie Alice das immer machte, ich war bestimmt nicht halb so überzeugend wie sie.

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Selbstverständlich will ich dich küssen..." Ich näherte mich ihm. „...aber wir sind spät dran." WAS! Der würde nicht mit mir spielen, ich will meinen Kuss! Ich nahm ihm am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu mir. Gut, wenn er nicht gewollt hätte, hätte ich auch keine Chance gehabt.

„Die Schule kann einige Minuten warten." Und ich küsste ihn, mein Atmung beschleunigte sich, genau wie mein Puls.

„Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Dieses Geräusch lenkte mich ab. Edward unterbrach unseren Kuss und wir sahen uns an. Dann sah ich mich um und entdeckte Emmett in einer Ecke. Er sah uns zu und tat so als ob er ebenfalls Jemanden küssen würde. Wenigstens hatte er sich umgezogen.

„Was machst du Emmett?" Fragte Edward genervt.

„Ich warte auf Anweisungen von Bella."

„Mm...gut, ich will das du verschwindest und dich benimmst. Ich will das du niemandem auf die Nerven fällst, sollte ich mitbekommen das das nicht so ist, kriegst du es mit mir zu tun. Und ich kann sehr grausam sein, glaubs mir!"

„Ok Bella, ich gehe und werde niemanden nerven." Er gab so schnell auf? „Wir sehen uns in der Schule."

„Du gehst in die Schule? Aber seid ihr nicht angeblich auf der Uni?" Da fiel mir auch wieder ein, das sie Gestern ja auch in der Schule gewesen sind.

„Ja, aber uns ist langweilig, also haben wir beschlossen diese Woche in die Schule zu gehen. Wir nehmen aber nicht am Unterricht teil, wir sehen uns dann aber in der Cafeteria, ich kann dir also 27 Stunden zur Verfügung stehen."

„Eh...Emmett, der Tag hat nur 24 Stunden."

„Das sagst du. Wir sehen uns später."

„Bis später Emmett." Ich wand mich wieder Edward zu." Und was sagen die andern Schüler dazu? Gibt es eine offizielle Erklärung?"

„Na, sie haben Ferien in der Uni und sind zu Besuch. Und um sich an die alten Zeiten zu erinnern, kommen sie uns in der Schule besuchen, allerdings nur zu den Pausen."

„So einfach?"

„Ja, keine Magie, keine Zaubersprüche, wir werden auch die Erinnerung der Leute nicht auslöschen.""

„Mm gut. Wo waren wir als dein Bruder uns unterbrochen hat?"

„Hier." Sagte Edward und zeigte mit dem Finger auf meinen Mund. „Aber jetzt sind wir wirklich spät dran, so schnell kann selbst ich nicht fahren."

„Ok, aber du schuldest mir einen Kuss. Vergiss das nicht!"

Jaspers POV.

Freude. Enttäuschung. Melancholie. Euphorie...

Wir waren in der Cafeteria voller Teenagern, an unsere gewohnten Tisch, nur mit einer Person mehr.

„Argh!" Kam es von Edward. „Ich hasse Mike Newton! Hat dieser Junge eigentlich keine eigene Persönlichkeit?"

„Was denkt er?" Fragte Rose. Neugierde.

„Er denkt darüber nach was er ändern muss, damit Bella ihn beachtet..."

„Oh Gott! Er wird sich die gleichen Klamotten wie du kaufen Edward! Furchtbar! Sie stehen ihm nicht halb so gut wie dir."

„Das ist die Geschichte seines Lebens. Ignoriert ihn einfach Leute." Sagte Bella. Langeweile.

Ich sah auf das Essen was sie vor sich stehen hatte.

„Aaalsooooo..."

„Was?" Fragte wir alle gleichzeitig Emmett.

„Nichts, ich wollte nur was sagen."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Wir schwiegen wieder, jeder in seiner Welt.

„Hey, ich hab mir gedacht...hättet ihr heute Nachmittag Lust auf Kino?" Es war als ob ne Bombe eingeschlagen hätte. Ja, ich machte zwar nicht oft Vorschläge für unsere Freizeitgestaltung, aber so überrascht mussten sie nun auch nicht sein.

„Ja, können wir machen."

„Ok."

„Welchen Film sehen wir uns an?"

„Caroline, Caroline, Caroline!"

„Der läuft nicht mehr Emmett!" Sagte ich.

„Jooo...also...einen Horrorfilm!"

„Warum entscheiden wir das nicht wenn wir dort sind? Wir wissen doch gar nicht was läuft." Da hatte Bella Recht. Emmett konnte noch so viele Filme nennen, wir wussten nicht welcher lief.

„Ich stimme dafür." Sagte ich." So, die noch Unterricht haben, zurück in die Klassen, ihr kommt zu spät!"

„Sip." Sagte Alice." Ich liebe dich Jazz und pass mir auf diese Beiden auf, die brauchen jemand normales na ihrer Seite."

„Ehhh?" Sagten Rose und Emmett.

Alice gab mir einen Kuss und ging mit Bella und Edward.

„Aaalsooooo..."

„Was!" Fragten Rose und ich.

„Eine Partie?"

„Jajajaja. Weißt du,normalerweise würde ich nein sagen, aber bevor ich mich langweile. Und ich liebe es dich zu besiegen. Also komm."Sagte Rose.

„Ejem...mich besiegen?"

„Bärchen, du bist der schlechteste Boccia- Spieler der Welt."

„Das ist nur weil ich die Hüften zu viel bewegen. Außerdem ist das ein Spiel für Rentner..."

„Aber du willst doch spielen."

„Ja ja, wie du meinst. Aber Heute gewinne ich, du wirst schon sehen."

Wir gingen aus der Cafeteria um zu sehen wie Emmett verlieren wird.


	10. In der Schlange!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

In der Schlange! Rosalies POV.

„Ohh Em, versuch doch wenigstens ein Spiel zu gewinnen!"

„Rosalie, ich denke nach...schwitz..." Er nahm ein Taschentuch und wischte sich den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn.

Emmett würfelte endlich.

„Fünf! JA! Der ist drin!"

„Sehr schön Emmett, du hast eins von 27 Spielen gewonnen." Sagte Jasper.

„Mensch ärgere dich nicht, ist gar nicht so einfach Jasper."

„Ja...!"

„Kommt Jungs, die Schule ist zu Ende, holen wir die Anderen und auf ins Kino." Morgen würde ich alles nur möglich anstellen um in die Schule zu kommen. Noch ein Vormittag mit Boccia und Mensch ärgere dich nicht, würde ich nicht überstehen.

Alice POV.

Die Schule war endlich zu Ende, jetzt würden wir erstmal nach Hause fahren, damit Bella was essen konnte...

„Oh nein Bella, Esme hat gesagt, das du dich anständig ernähren sollst. Wir fahren erst nach Hause damit du was isst!"

„Eh, ich hab nichts gesagt Alice."

„Nein, aber du wolltest es." Ich tippte mir mit einem Finger an den Kopf. Sie wollte sagen, das sie keinen Hunger hat.

Wir kamen bei unserem großen Haus an und gingen direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Dort warteten wir bis Bella gegessen hatte.

„Was habt ihr heute Nachmittag geplant?" Fragte uns Esme.

„Wir gehen ins Kino, wir machen was richtig menschliches. Das hat Jasper vorgeschlagen. Unglaublich nicht?" Antwortete ihr Emmett.

„Glaubst du ich kann so etwas nicht vorschlagen? Hältst du mich für bescheuert Emmett?" Das war eine rein rhetorische Frage.

„Ja."

„Halt den Mund Emmett, oder ich verliere die Kontrolle. Ich werde dir gleich in den Hintern treten!"

„Aber du hast mich doch gefragt. Ich hab nur geantwortet...Wieso bist du jetzt sauer? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh?"

„Emmett!" Selbst Edward und Bella, die in der Küche, weit weg von dieser Konversation waren, schrien meinen Bruder an. Gott, sollte es dich geben, was ich bezweifle, warum hast du nur jemanden SO irritierenden erschaffen?

Ich verbrachte die nächste Minuten damit, Jazz zu beruhigen.

„Ich bin fertig! Kommt ihr?" Sagte Bella, mit Edward an der Hand.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von Esme und machten uns auf den Weg nach Port Angeles. Die Hinfahrt verlief ruhig, ich unterhielt mich die ganze Zeit mit Bella. Wir kamen in der Stadt an ,es war nicht wirklich viel los. Wir gingen ins Kino, es war voller Teenager deren Hormone verrückt spielten.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Fragte Rosalie. Ich antwortete ihr sofort.

„High Scool Musical!"

„Oh, jetzt wir mir einiges klar! Kaufen wir Popcorn?" Fragte Rose und sah zu Bella. Sie strengte sich richtig an. „Dir wird es nicht an Essen fehlen, sollten wir alle kaufen."

„Also, wenn ihr richtig menschlich wirken wollt. Kein Kino ohne Popcorn."

Wir stellten uns also an der Schlange an.

„Ay Süße das wird mega, super, fabelhaft. Stell dir vor, noch zehn Minuten und wir werden es erleben!"

„Oh Schnecki, ich bin ja sooo aufgeregt. Der Typ ist der absolute mega Hammer!" Das war der tropfen der das Fass zum überlaufen bracht, die Intonation und Wortwahl, war das kitschigste was ich je gehört hatte, hormongesteuert Teenager eben...und wir meckerten über Emmett.

„Eh, ich muss mal auf die Toilette. Bin gleich wieder da." Sagte Bella.

„Ich komm mit."

„Nein Edward, das kann ich allein. Du müsstest eh draußen warten. Ich bin sofort wieder da."

„Warte, warte! Ich komm mit. Ich muss mal in den Spiegel sehen." Falls sich etwas bewegt hatte, oder etwas saß schlecht. Die Mode verlangte von einem eine Menge Anstrengungen.

„Ich komm auch mit. Ich muss mich frisch machen." Kam es da auch von Rosalie.

Edwards POV.

„Bist du sicher das die beiden Mädchen vor uns keine Freundinnen von dir sind? Die reden wie du."

„Nein Jazz, ich kenne sie nicht. Ich rede eine Sprache die ich selber geerntet habe."

„Is klar!" Geerntet, so so und er schrieb bestimmt mit selbst fabrizierten Buchstaben.

„Drei mal Popcorn, zwei Wasser und zwei mal Chips." Nach denen waren die Freundinnen von Emmett dran und dann wir.

„Wissen wir jetzt eigentlich welchen Film wir uns ansehen? Wir kaufen hier Popcorn und wissen noch gar nicht was wir sehen werden."

„Entspann dich Jasper, das ist kein Problem."

„Also." Sagte Emmett. „Eins ist klar, ich will Blut, Eingeweide und fliegende Gehirne sehen. Gut, das mindeste sind verblutende Menschen."

-Mm...also, wow! Die hinter uns sind ja sexy, sexy,sexy, super, mega, omega, hyper, ultra heiß. Wo die wohl herkamen? Wie auch immer, die muss ich haben. -

„Hey Kelly, hast du die hinter uns gesehen? Nicht umdrehen!Booo das haben die bestimmt gesehen...!" Sagte das Mädchen vor uns zu ihrer Freundin. Wir sahen natürlich weg, als Kelly sich umdrehte.

- Oh Gott, die sind ja so scharf. Wer lässt den so rattenscharfe Teile ohne Aufsicht auf die Straße? Denen muss ich doch meine Aufmerksamkeit widmen muahahahhahaahahah. Eine Braut wie ich braucht so was an ihrer Seite. Sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy. -

„Haste jetzt gesehen? Hammer Teile, was?"

Diese gedanklich und verbale Konversation machte mich krank. Jedes Wort das ich von den Beiden hörte, überzeugte mich mehr davon, das es Freundinnen von Emmet sein müsse.

„Was sagen sie?" Fragte da auch schon der erwähnte.

„Sie benutzen Wörter wie scharf, rattenscharf und Hammer Teile, um uns zu beschreiben...Eh, bist du sicher sie nicht zu kennen? Vor allen die Rechte, die heißt Kelly und lacht wie du."

„Bitte? Niemand, absolut niemand hat so eine perfekte Lache wie ich."

„Wenn du das sagst!"

„Halt den Mund Jazz! Du bist doch nur neidisch, die haben sich sicherlich Ed und mich ausgesucht. Nicht Ed?"

- Ich weiß ja nicht welchen Kelly will, aber der mit den kupferfarbenen Haaren ist mir...njam...Gott! Was für Hände! Der ist eindeutig für mich.-

- Der Blonde ist für mich, egal ob Jenn ihn will, der gehört mir!Das ist mein Schatz! Muahaha. Ob er meine Lache mag? Ich lach einfach mal.- „Muahahaha."- Oh, jetzt sieht der mich an also ob ich irre währe, lachen einstellen. Ich will es ja nicht gleich kaputt machen...Wimpern einsetzen.-

Das Mädchen schlug plötzlich wie wild mit den Wimpern. Sie versuchte, verdammt schlecht, sinnlich zu wirken.

„Also Em, die etwas normalere will mich und, tut mir Leid Jazz, die durchgeknallte will dich. Bist die eine nicht los und hast schon die nächste am Hals." Oh, Jasper fand das gar nicht ? Das war witzig. „So wie es aussieht Em, bist du über."

„Wenn die so lange braucht wie bei den Anderen, können wir schon mal in Rente gehen..." Sagte Kelly, sie meinte damit das Mädchen hinter dem Tresen.

„WAS! Die ziehen euch mir vor?"

„Tut mir Leid Emmett...die Qualität siegt über Quantität...Muahahahahah...Eh, wa für eine bescheuerte Lache." Sagte Jasper.

-Oh Gott! Mein Schnucki lacht wie ich! Ich gefalle ihm, das ist so sicher.-

„Hey, lästre nicht über meine Lache! Ist das klar?"

„Ihr merkt es selber, oder? Ihr fangt schon an zu reden wie die Beiden...also du nicht Emmett, du bist schon so geliefert worden."

„Nein ,ich kam doch aus dem Wald. Hast du das schon vergessen?"

Ok...es war Emmett. Notiz: Nicht mit Emmett scherzen, er versteht es nicht.

„Jetzt juckst dich, du bist sauer. Das merke ich doch."

„Nicht so schnell..."

Emmett streckte seinen Arm aus und griff durch die Lücke die ihre Köpfe ließen, nach einem Strohhalm. Vorher hatte er noch zuckersüß. „Entschuldigung." gesagt. Die beiden Teenager hielten still und ließen zu, das unser Doktor Love seine Magie verstreute.

- Uyyyy...der ist aber auch nicht von schlechten Eltern...vielleicht wird es ja ein Trio, doppelter Genuss! Ja...aber ich reizt doch mehr der Andere, diese Hände sind zu allem fähig!-

Gut, diese Jenn war zwar nicht irre, aber pervers. Und mit Emmett...Argh!

„Und, was denkt sie jetzt?"

„Ich will nicht sagen das du sie nicht beeindruckt hast, aber sie weicht von ihrer ersten Wahl nicht ab."

Endlich waren die Mädchen fertig, das dauerte hier alles unendlich lange. Wir bestellten endlich das Popcorn und warteten auf die Mädels.

Rosalies POV.

Sei nett Rosalie, wenn du ehrlich bist magst du sie doch etwas...sie ist sympathisch...wenn sie nur nicht so dumm währe , das weg zuschmeißen was sie hat. Merkt sie es etwa nicht? Rose, Rose, Rose...jeder kann doch mit seinem Leben machen was er will...Gut.

Nach dieser kleinen mentalen Rede, schminkte ich mich weiter nach.

„Alice, hast du Lust Morgen Shoppen zu gehen?"

„Selbstverständlich Rose, dazu hab ich immer Lust."

„Ok, Morgen Nachmittag Shoppen. Bella!" Sagte ich etwas lauter, damit Bella es auch durch die Tür hörte. „Du kommst doch Morgen mit shoppen, oder?"

„Mmm...hab ich eine Wahl?"

„Nop."

„Gut, dann komm ich mit."

Jaspers POV.

Wir standen neben den Filmplakaten und versuchten zu entscheiden welchen Film wir uns denn jetzt ansehen würden.

„Wie währe es mit ein bisschen Aktion?" Fragte Edward.

„Für mich Ok. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, mit hinsetzen und menschlich wirken, hab ich schon genug."

„Also nee, ich will den nicht sehen...Blut, Blut, Blut..." Das war es was unser Kleiner sehen wollte, Blut wo man nur hinsah.

„Du bist echt anstrengend." Verlangen. Ich sah nach rechts, von dort hatte mich dieses Gefühl gerade getroffen. Dann sah ich zu Edward. Irgendetwas, was uns betraf, dachten Kelly und Jenn gerade.

„Die müssen mit dir in einem Camp oder so gewesen sein Emmett...die sind genau wie du...ihre Gedanken..." Die Emotionen die von ihnen kamen, machten mich fast wahnsinnig, ich wollte nicht wissen was sie dachten.

„Ja...aber die Idee es zusammen zu treiben...Gott, wie ekelig." Kam es von Emmett.

„Du kannst dir ihre Gedanken nicht vorstellen Emmett...Ey, ich bin nicht dünn, ich habe ein gute Konstitution!"

„Ja?"

„Ja habe ich." Jetzt beleidigten sie Edward in Gedanken auch noch.

Jenn zwinkerte Edward zu.

„Gott, Ed hat Eindruck hinterlassen! Das petze ich Bella...das gibt richtig Ärger!"

„Halt den Mund Emmett."

„Ja ja, nachdem ich es ihr gesagt habe, Muahahahahah!" Emmett würde nicht aufhören, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Wie währe es mit einer kleinen Wette Emmett?"

Emmett sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an." Selbstverständlich Bruder."

„Du musst mit einer der Beiden flirten, aber so richtig. Du weißt schon, all deine Verführungskünste zum Einsatz bringen."

„Und wenn ich das mache,was bekomme ich dafür?"

„Mmmm." Ich überlegte mir etwas simples, etwas was nicht zu nervig war. „ Ich lass dich Morgen das Spiel aussuchen."

„Ok! Abgemacht. Stell schon mal deinen Nagellack und dein Make Up spielen wir Emmetts Beauty-Salon mit Jasper, ich werde dir den perfekten Haarschnitt verpassen und natürlich das passende Make Up."

Mist...auf die Idee bin ich natürlich nicht gekommen. Gut, ich musste jetzt alles daransetzen das Emmett nicht gewann.

Kellys POV.

Jenn und ich mussten noch einige Minuten warten bis wir ins Kino konnten. Ich hatten diesen verdammt gut aussehenden Blonden nicht vergessen.

„Ay...ich werde diese Eintrittskarte für immer behalten." Sagte meine Superfreundin.

Während wir warteten, betrachtete ich die großen Filmplakate und da standen unsere drei Hammer Teile und sahen in unsere Richtung. Ich war wie gelähmt, sie sahen MICH an!

„Kelly! Die sehen dich an! Ey, lass mir auch einen...den mit den perfekten Händen, kupferfarbenen Haare..." Ja ja, den konnte sie , wenn der sich anbietet würde ich auch nicht nein sagen. Muahahahahah.

Der muskulöse dunkelhaarige sah mich jetzt herausfordernd an, ich konnte Leidenschaft in seinen Augen erkennen. Er leckte sich langsam über die Lippen! Atme, atme, atme, atme!

Seine beiden Begleiter standen direkt hinter ihm. Der mit den perfekten Händen, der Jenn so gut gefiel, hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen und sah in dieser Pose aus wie ein Model.

Dann sah ich zu meinem Schätzchen, meinem blonden Adonis. Oh, er biss sich auf seine perfekten Lippen, ich wollte auch...Wow, ich schmelze gleich, wie heiß es hier ist. Feuer, ich brauch die Feuerwehr...nein, ich brauchte ihn angezogen wie ein Feuerwehrmann!

Emmetts POV.

Was sieht die denn Edward und Jasper an? Aber weiß dieses Mädchen nicht das Beste zu schätzen? Ich muss es ihr wohl direkt unter die Nase reiben...wenn ich ihr meinen Bizeps zeige wird sie sehen was gut ist...Lach nicht Edward, ich kann dich hören.

Kellys POV.

Heilige Scheiße, was für ein Arm! Was für Dimensionen, so einen Bizeps hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Uff... lange würde es nicht mehr aushalten hier zu stehen und diesen Arm nicht an zufassen.

Die drei flirtetet weiter mit uns, der mit den perfekten Händen, gab mir mit Blicken und Gesten zu verstehen, das ich zu ihm oder dem Blonden sehen sollte. Und das tat ich, manchmal, das Sixpack von dem Anderen zu sehen, war einfach unbezahlbar. Ich hatte mittlerweile sogar Jenn vergessen, ich stand einfach nur mit offenem Mund da und bewunderte dieses Meisterstück von einem Mann.

Rosalies POV.

Endlich gingen wir aus der Toilette, wir hatten uns wohl etwas verquatscht.

Wir sahen unsere Jungs sofort, sie standen neben den Plakaten am Eingang zu den Kinos.

„Seht...ihr was ich sehe?" Fragte Bella so leise, das selbst ich Schwierigkeiten hatte sie zu verstehen.

„Sip, die flirten mit denen da." Sagte Alice.

Wieso zeigte Emmett seinen Waschbrettbauch? Er wollte sterben. Wieso zwinkerte er ihr zu? Er wollte sterben. Wieso fuhr er sich mir der Hand über den Körper wie ein Stripper? Er wollte sterben. Alles was ich da sah, überzeugte mich immer mehr davon, das Emmett sterben wollte. Eine andere Möglichkeit fiel mir nicht ein.

Wir gingen zu ihnen. Jasper und Edward hörten sofort auf als sie uns kommen sahen. Aber Emmett war so damit beschäftigt seinen Körper zu verkaufen, das er uns nicht bemerkte.

„Macht das Spaß?" Fragte ich und stellte mich neben ihn.

„Humpf...Rose, ihr seid aber schnell wieder da."

„Ach was, wir haben viel zu lange gebraucht. Wenn wir früher raus gekommen währen, hätte ich dich schon in kleine Stückchen gerissen und würde gerade das Feuer anmachen!"

Emmett schluckte hörbar.

„Eh, was wollt ihr sehen?" Fragte ich kalt.

„Den da." Er zeigte auf das letzte Plakat. Er sagte es völlig emotionslos. Gut!

„Warte hier, ich gehe die Karten holen. Du hast Glück, das wir dann auch schon rein müssen und ich jetzt keine Zeit habe um mich um dich zu kümmern!" Er sollte sich schon mal auf das vorbereiten was ihn später erwartete.

„Ok." Ich konnte seine Angst spüren, perfekt!

Alice POV.

Während Rose die Karten kaufte, sprach ich mit Jasper.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?" Ich verstand es nicht, gab ich ihm etwa nicht was er brauchte? Musste er außerhalb unseres Hauses nach Liebe suchen? Außerdem, ich war tausendmal besser Angezogen wie dieses Mädchen und war viel süßer und charmanter.

„Sei nicht sauer Alice, das war nur eine erkläre es dir, wenn du mich lässt."

„Sprich!" Ich war sauer. Rose musste mit doch mal einige ihrer Bestrafungsmethoden für Emmett näher erklären.

„Es war eine Wette." Ja sicher." Ich hab mit Emmett gewettet, das er es nicht schafft eines dieser Mädchen zu erobern, er bestimmte dann den Wetteinsatz. Und glaube mir, ich musste alles dafür tun das Emmett es nicht schaffte Kelly zu beeindrucken."

„So so, sie heißt also Kelly!"

„Das hat Edward mir gesagt."

„Ist mir egal, ich bin sauer!"

Bellas POV.

Ich wusste das das irgendwann passieren würde. Nicht bei Emmett und Jasper, aber bei Edward, war der Tag gekommen, an dem er merkte das er auf mich verzichten konnte. Wir stellten uns an um in den Saal zu gehen. Ich sagte nichts, er auch nicht.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, was sollte ich jetzt machen? Meine Hände fingen an zu zittern, ich ballte sie zu Fäusten, aber sie bewegten sich weiter.

„Bella?"

Ich sagte nichts und versuchte mich erstmal zu beruhigen, damit ich wie eine normale Person sprechen konnte.

„Sag was Bella!"

„Was." War das einzige was ich heraus brachte. Was ein Unsinn, aber mehr konnte ich jetzt nicht sagen.

„Willst du mich nicht Fragen, was das vorhin war?"

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu fragen. Du gehörst mir nicht und kannst flirten mit wem du willst." Ich biss wieder die Zähne zusammen. Meine Wut half mir dabei, nicht zu weinen.

„Das ist doch absurd!" Es fehlte nur noch das er lachte. „Jajajaja!" Er tat es, er lachte. War er jetzt verrückt geworden? Noch einer für die Klapse! Na ja, so hatte Emmett wenigstens Gesellschaft.

„Darf ich es erklären?" Ich nickte nur. „Es war eine Wette und ich habe nur Jasper geholfen. Wenn er verloren hätte, hätte er sich Emmetts Schminkkünsten aussetzen müssen und einen neuen Haarschnitt hätte er auch bekommen. Wir mussten also dafür sorgen, das sich dieses Mädchen nicht auf Emmett einließ." Ok, das war eine gute Erklärung, aber ich war immer noch wütend. „Und ich muss dir sagen, das ich dir sehr wohl gehöre und nur mit dir flirten will."

Ich sah zur anderen Seite, ich verstand zwar jetzt was da passiert war, aber die Wut war auch immer noch da.

„Bist du böse auf mich?" Fragte er.

„Ich bin einfach sauer, aber auf Niemanden. Aber ich bin gerade etwas reizbar!"

„Kommt Leute." Sagte Rose mit den Karten in der Hand." Lasst uns etwas Blut sehen!"

Wir gingen in den Saal. Rose, Alice und ich sichtlich wütend!


	11. Wie spät ist es?

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Wie spät ist es? Edwards POV.

Wie Emmett es wollte, der Film handelte von Zerstückelung, viel Blut und fliegenden hüpfte während des ganzen Films auf seinem Sitz herum.

-Hoffentlich kriegt sie bald ein wenig Angst und ich kann sie beschützen und ein wenig anfassen.- Der Junge der vor uns saß, hatte mehr Angst als seine Begleitung, gab die Hoffnung aber nicht auf, das sie sich hilfesuchend an ihn schmiegen würde.

Ich musste zugeben, das ich auch darauf hoffte das Bella Angst bekam. Sie saß neben mit und hatte ihren Blick fest auf ihre Knie gerichtete. Ich war mit nicht sicher, ob aus Angst oder aus Wut.

„Zu viel Blut? Soll ich dich beschützen?"

„Nein, der Film ist nicht so schlimm."

„Du bist noch sauer. Was kann ich tun damit du wieder lächelst?"

„Im Moment nichts. Es wir gleich schon vorüber gehen, ich muss mich nur entspannen. Wie ich sagte, im Moment nichts."

Sie legte großen Wert darauf, das ich das" im Moment", auch mitbekam. Ich würde warten.

Wir kamen jetzt so langsam zum Schluss des Films, das Hauptdarsteller rannte durch eine Straße, raus aus dem Gefahrengebiet, anscheinend sicher und gerettet. Da erschienen vor ihm 50 Infizierte, die auf ihn zu rannten, ihn um brachten und der Film war zu Ende.

„Gott, mehr Blut währe auch nicht mehr gegangen!Mmm...irgendwie hab ich jetzt Hunger. Jazz, gehst du mit mir Ketschup kaufen?"

„Nein Emmett, der ist dir das letzte mal gar nicht gut bekommen. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Nop! Also...gehen wir?"

„Nein Emmett!"

„Ok, ich warte draußen auf euch. Beeilt euch, oder die Geschäfte machen zu." Wenn wir sowieso mit mussten, warum fragte er dann überhaupt?

Jasper und ich gingen hinter den Mädels her, die sprachen über ihre Pläne für dem morgigen Nachmittag. Anscheinend war shoppen geplant. Das bedeutete ein Männer Nachmittag.

Erwachsene Männer, die keinen Blödsinn anstellten. Versprach ich mir selber.

-Gut, sie sind allein, ich sehe die Anderen nicht. Das ist unsere Chance...- Bevor ich auf diese Gedanken reagieren konnte, die ich plötzlich hörte, hatten wir Kelly und Jenn schon direkt vor uns. Wir wichen ihnen aus und taten als ob wir sie noch nie gesehen hätten.

- Er macht auf hart, genau wie du es magst Jenn...aber hat dich auf eine Art angesehen die so speziell ist, es hat gefunkt, das ist klar. Wir sind füreinander gemacht worden.- Was dachte diese Irre den da? Ich habe sich nicht mal angesehen!

„Uy, tut mir Leid. Mmm...wie heißt den du?" Fragte sie, nachdem sie Jasper angestoßen hatte.

„Macht nichts." Sagte Jasper und versuchte nicht zu atmen. Jetzt wurde mir erstmal bewusst, das er den ganzen Nachmittag unter Menschen extrem gut durchgehalten hatte, ohne das er in Gedanken nach Hilfe oder Beistand gerufen hatte. Das war gut. Er tat jetzt so als ob er die Frage nicht gehört hätte.

„Eh...Entschuldigung." Sagte Jemand von hinten zu mir. Wie subtil sie doch waren, sie ließen wenigsten etwas Zeit verstreichen, bevor sie von neuem Angriffen." Weißt du wie spät es ist?" Sie hatte eine Uhr um.

„Nein."

„Aber du hast eine Uhr." Während sie das sagte, versteckte sie ihre Uhr hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Ja, aber die ist auf europäische Sommerzeit eingestellt." So langsam fing das Ganze an mir Spaß zu machen. Es war witzig ihr so absurde Erklärungen zu geben.

„Ahh..." War ihre intelligente Antwort darauf.

Rosalies POV.

„Habt ihr gesehen das die mit denen von vorhin sprechen?" Fragte ich Bella und Alice.

„Ja, ich höre ihnen zu." Sagte Alice.

„Was...?"

„Nicht hinsehen Bella!" Warnte ich sie und legte ihr einen Arm auf die Schulter.

„Warum?" Fragte Bella sauer.

„Lass uns mal sehen was sie machen."

Edwards POV.

„Ey Jenn, was machst du? Hallo, ich bin Kelly." Stellte sich das Mädchen selber vor. „Wer sind die Beiden Jenn?"

„Die habe ich gerade kennen gelernt." Während sie das sagte, schob sie ihren Arm durch meinen und hakte sich ein. Kelly sah das und machte das gleiche bei Jasper. Vorsichtig zog ich meinen Arm weg und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. Jasper tat es mir nach.

Lauf zu Bella. Nein, ich war erwachsen genug, um mit dieser Situation alleine fertig zu werden...ich brauche Emmett, der würde sie ablenken und wir könnten verschwinden.

Sie blieben einfach neben uns. Jenn stolperte und aus Reflex hielt ich sie fest, damit sie nicht hinfiel. Genau in dem Moment der körperlichen Nähe, überrumpelte sie mich, und drückte ihre Lippen auf meine. Wie ekelig! Ihre Zunge war unnatürlich, wie eine Bestie. Nach einer Sekunde zog ich meinen Kopf weg und ließ sie stehen wo sie war.

Bella sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Oh, das gibt Ärger Bruder!"

„Halt den Mund Jasper!" Murmelt ich.


	12. Wo gehst du hin?

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Wo gehst du hin? Bellas POV.

Ich stieg ins Auto. Ich hatte nichts mehr zu sagen.

Alice und Edward stiegen nach mir ein. Edward machte den Motor an. Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Die Tränen ließen sich jetzt nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Bitte Bella, hör mir zu!"

„Ich habe dir vorhin schon gesagt, das du mit nicht gehörst. Mach was du willst." Irgendwie hörte sich das nicht so an wie es sollte. Es hörte sich an, als ob ich das Gegenteil von dem wollte was ich sagte, was ja eigentlich auch so war.

„Red keinen Unsinn. Das ist absurd. Ich habe sie nicht geküsst!"

„Ok." Als ob ich drei Finger an der Hand hätte, so egal war mir das gerade.

„Wir müssen darüber reden. Es ist unglaublich, das du glaubst, das ich diese Irre geküsst habe!"

„Ok."

„Bella!"

„Ich habe jetzt keine Lust darüber zu reden. Du fahr einfach."

Die restlich Fahrt über schwiegen wir. Als wir am Cullen Haus ankam, warteten Esme und Carlisle schon auf uns.

„Wie war das Kino? Habt ihr euch menschlich gefühlt?" Fragte Carlisle.

„Ja, wir haben uns sehr menschlich gefühlt." Antwortete Alice Carlisle, ich ging ohne zu stoppen die Treppe rauf. In Edwards Zimmer, knallte ich laut die Tür hinter mir zu. Damit reagierte ich schon mal einen Teil meiner Wut ab.

Jaspers POV.

Auf de Weg nach Hause, hatten wir an einem Supermarkt angehalten. Jetzt standen wir wieder in einer Schlange, diesmal um Emmetts verdammten Ketschup zu bezahlen.

„Arme Bella...sie ist bestimmt völlig fertig."

„Ja Rose, aber es war nicht Edwards Schuld, es war diese Jenn. Er hatte keine Chance." Erklärte ich.

„Aber ich kann es trotzdem verstehen das sie sauer ist!" Rose warf Emmett einen giftigen Blick zu, der zuckte bei dem Blick zusammen, als ob er eine Ohrfeige bekommen hätte.

„Ich glaube auch das das verständlich ist." Gab ich Rose Recht. Emmett schien das Ganze überaus witzig zu finden." Was ist so lustig?"

„Muahahahahah! Das kleine Problem zwischen Ed und Bella." Erklärte er fröhlich. Rose verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas wie „Integraler Idiot". Was Emmett dazu veranlasste zu sagen." Integral ist nicht nötig, das brauche ich nicht."

„Du findest einen Streit also witzig?" Fragte ich und nahm die Konversation wieder auf."

„Ja...Muahahahahah."

„Du hättest also gelacht, wenn du dabei gewesen währst?"

„Aber ich war doch dabei, ich habe Jenn dafür bezahlt, das sie auf euch wartete und versucht euch zu küssen. Muahahahahah, ist das nicht Genilista?" Jetzt bekam er von Rose den verdienten Schlag in den Nacken und er konnte froh sein das wir unter Menschen waren.

Bellas POV.

Ich konnte, so wütend wie ich war, nicht in diesem Zimmer bleiben. Ich brauchte ein anderes Zimmer, also verließ ich Edwards Zimmer und wollte in das von Alice und Jasper gehen. Aber ich wollte nicht stören, die Beiden hatten bestimmt auch noch das ein oder andere zu besprechen. Mir fiel Carlisles Büro ein, aber das brauchte er bestimmt selber. Dann war da noch die Garage, doch da lief ich Gefahr, das Rose und Emmett sich vielleicht gerade auf ihre Art wieder versöhnten. Die Küche war zu offen und Edward würde alle fünf Minuten vortäuschen, ein Messer, ein Glas, oder einen Teller zu brauchen. Was blieb?...Das Wohnzimmer? Im Leben nicht! Jetzt hatte ich es. Perfekt.

Ich nahm meine Jacke und zog sie mir auf dem Weg nach unten an. Es war mittlerweile schon dunkel geworden und auch dementsprechend kalt. Ich versuchte das mich keiner sah, aber das er mich nicht sah, war unmöglich.

„Wo gehst du hin?" Fragte er.

„Raus, ich bin bald wieder da."

„Bella, ich...es tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Edward." Ich legte ihm meine Hand an die Wange." Entspann dich, ich bin schnell wieder da, ich will nur einen Spaziergang machen."

„Ich glaube nicht das es eine gute Idee ist, das du Nachts allein im Wald herumläuft."

„Ich gehe nicht weit weg, du kannst mich von hier aus sehen." Ich versicherte mich das ich meinen MP3 Player dabei hatte und ging raus.

So, und nun? Den Fluss hatte ich völlig vergessen. Wie sollte ich auf die andere Seite kommen? Ich dachte an die Möglichkeiten die ich hatte. Eine war, einfach zu Hause zu bleiben, die schloss ich sofort aus. Die zweite, um ihn herumlaufen, das würde zu lange dauern und ich würde mich mit Sicherheit verlaufen. Die dritte war schwimmen. Auf gar keinen Fall!

„Möchtest du das ich dich auf die andere Seite bringen?"

„Könntest du?" Er hob mich auf seinen Rücken und in einem Augenzwinkern waren wir auf der anderen Seite.

„Danke."

„Ruf mich wenn du wieder zurück möchtest." Ich machte mich auf den Weg Richtung Wald, ich war etwas aufgeregt, so oft ging ja nun Nachts auch nicht allein in den Wald. „Warte!" Diese Reaktion gefiel mir, ich war wütend und er wollte trotzdem einige Sekunden mehr mit mir verbringen. Ich drehte mich um und dachte das er mich küssen wollte, irgendwie wollte ich es auch, aber über diesem Gefühl lag so eine Art feine Schicht die es zurück hielt. Und um die los zu werden musste ich jetzt allein sein.

„Es ist kalt." Sagte er lächelnd und machte meine Jacke zu.

Das war wohl nichts Bella! Und warum küsst du ihn nicht? Weil das nicht ging. Nachdem ich mich in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte und ihn gebeten hatte das er mich allein ließ, konnte ich ihn nicht einfach küssen als ob nichts gewesen währe. Nein, ich würde es nicht tun. Wenn ich zurück kam würde die Sache anders aussehen.

Ich drehte mich um, um zu gehen, aber er hielt mich auf. Er wollte anscheinend nicht das ich ging.

„Edward, je eher ich gehe desto eher bin ich wieder da. Und ich verspreche dir, wenn ich wiederkomme werde ich nicht mehr sauer sein. Ich brauche jetzt etwas...sagen wir mal Frieden um wieder runter zu kommen."

„Sch!" Er gab mit einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. „Wenn du wiederkommst, bekommst du mehr davon."

Mein Herz legte natürlich einen Zahn zu. Edward drehte sich um, sprang über den Fluss und verschwand im Haus. Ich drehte mich um und ging auf den Wald zu.

Nach wenigen Minuten fand ich eine kleines Stück Wiese. Ich legte mich auf den Boden und machte die Musik an.

Edwards POV.

Ich würde sie auf gar keinen Fall alleine im Wald lassen. Sie ging weiter in den Wald, ich ließ sie natürlich nicht aus den Augen. Als ich sicher war das sie mich nicht mehr sehen konnte, ging ich hinter ihr her.

Ich war besorgt, Bella würde Heute eine Entscheidung treffen, davon war ich überzeugt. Und diese Entscheidung würde mich betreffen. Manchmal hasste ich es, ihre Gedanken nicht lesen zu können.

Ich setzte mich in einen Baum und sah ihr zu wie sie Musik hörte.


	13. Frühaufsteher!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Frühaufsteher!Bellas POV.

Jetzt war es schon Mittwoch. Als ich aufwachte, lag ich mit Edward im Bett. Du hast eine Nacht verschwendet Bella.

Ich war auf der Wiese im Wald eingeschlafen.

„Schlaf weiter, es ist noch früh."

„Nein, ich bin nicht mehr müde." Ich schob mich näher an ihn ran und legte meine Stirn an seine Brust. Gestern im Wald hatte ich eine Entscheidung getroffen und ich wusste genau was ich jetzt zu tun hatte. Ich musste mit Alice und Rose reden.

Ich küsste ihn auf die Stelle, wo gerade noch meine Stirn gelegen hatte und stand auf.

„Ich gehe mit Alice und Rose reden." Ich sah Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht, die er schnell mit einem Lächeln versuchte zu verbergen.

Ich ging direkt zum Zimmer von Alice.

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Klar Bella." Alice saß auf ihrem Bett, ich ließ mich neben sie fallen.

„Mmm...Alice...ich muss mit dir und Rose reden..."

„Ich weiß.Und nachdem du dich dazu entschlossen hattest, habe ich es auch schon Rose gesagt."

„Meinst du das es richtig ist wenn ich das mache?"

„Du weißt was ich denke."

„Ja, aber ich bin mir irgendwie nicht so ganz sicher, ein Teil, ein sehr großer Teil in mir, will es nicht machen...aber ich muss es tun. Mein Verhalten Gestern war nicht richtig."

„Also, nicht richtig...ich währe auch sauer geworden."

„Wir sehen uns später. Danke."

„Ok Bella."

Ich ging wieder zurück zu Edwards Zimmer und traf Emmett.

„Hey Bella!"

„Hallo, wie war der Ketschup?"

„Argh, erinnere mich nicht daran. Das ist ein verbotenes Wort, ich habe eine sehr schlechte Nacht hinter mir."

„Jasper hatte dir doch gesagt, das er dir nicht bekommen wird."

„Ja, ja! Ich bin jetzt schon zwei Tage dein Sklave und bin noch nicht wieder gestorben Bella." Oh das hatte ich fast vergessen und ich hatte Rosalie versprochen das ich ihn leiden lasse.

„Stimmt, jetzt fällt es mir auch wieder ein. Ich werde dir etwas befehlen...mm...Gut, bereite mir ein schönes Wannenbad vor. Das ist im Moment alles."

„Nur das? Möchtest du nicht das ich dir ein Happy-Frühstück zubereite?"

„NEIN! Du bleibst besser den Lebensmitteln fern!"

„Entschuldige, aber ich koche hervorragend!"

„Du mach einfach was ich dir gesagt habe."

„Ok!" Er hüpfte in schönster Heidi-Manier davon. Ich machte die Tür zu Edwards Zimmer auf, er lag noch genauso da wie vorher. Ich legte mich neben ihn.

„Wie wars?" Er sah zur Wand als er ich das würde ich gerne Gedanken lesen können. In seinen Augen lass ich etwas, wie...nein, er konnte nicht glauben das ich ihn verlassen wollte! Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte ich zusammen. Er interpretierte es falsch und rückte von mir weg. Ich näherte mich ihm wieder und schlang meinen Arm um seine Taille.

„Gut."

Wie schwiegen uns an. Diese Stille fraß mich innerlich auf.

„Hast du was?" Ich konnte die Besorgnis nicht aus meiner Stimme entfernen.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Er hatte mir nicht geantwortet.

„Du wirkst etwas abwesend."...Deine Augen sagen es mir.

„Nein, ich hab nichts."

„Ich liebe dich."

Emmetts POV.

„Was machst du da Emmett!" Wenn ich immer unterbrochen werde, kann ich meine Mission nicht ausführen.

„Also, ich durchwühle deine Schublade um das Badesalz zu finden. Ich könnte schwören das ich es hier gesehen habe."

„Ich habe das Badesalz noch nie in der Schublade mit meiner Unterwäsche aufbewahrt Emmett...Außerdem, könntest du vielleicht den Anstand besitzen mich erst zu fragen? Wofür willst du es überhaupt?"

„Für Bella, sie hat gesagt ich soll ihr ein Bad vorbereiten." Ich suchte immer noch in der Schublade." AHHH! ROSE! Was ist das?"

„Mmm...Ups! Wie ist das den da hingekommen? Ehh...das..." Ich hielt einen Vibrator in der Hand...

„Gefällt dir die Marke Emmett etwa nicht?"

„Doch natürlich Bärchen...also, ich war nur neugierig."

„Ach so, wenn es nur das ist...wir können es ja als Extra in unsere Spiele mit einbauen."

„Nein, ich nehme das besser mit und werfe es weg...Ich hatte ganz vergessen das ich das noch hatte. Ah, das Badesalz ist im Badezimmer, wo es hingehört. Und Emmett, falls du auf die Idee kommst alles zu verwenden, kaufst du mir fünf neue. Verstanden?"

„Ja, ja, ja...ich habs verstanden!"

„Ok, lieb dich Bärchen."

Ich ging ins Bad und da war auch das gesuchte Badesalz.

„Emmett." Sagte Alice plötzlich neben mir." Hier, die Sachen sind für Bella, leg ihr sie dahin. Und das nehme ich besser mit, das ist zu gefährlich!" Der Kobold nahm mir den Föhn aus der Hand und verschwand. Und ich dachte nach.

So, wie macht man jetzt so etwas?

Am besten wie ein Sandwich...alles was du siehst tust du rein.

Erstmal füllte ich die Wanne, als sie voll war schüttete ich das Badesalz rein. Mist jetzt musste ich Rose fünf neue kaufen.

Ich warf noch sieben Stück Seife dazu, sie sollte ja sauber werden. Noch einen Spritzer Shampoo für die Haare und noch eine Nagelschere falls sie sich langweilte und sich die Nägel schneiden wollte. Ich schäumte das Ganze noch ein wenig auf, perfekt! Dann stellte ich ihr noch eine Radio hin und zum Abschluss versprühte ich noch etwas Parfüm und...

PFFFFFFFFFF

Hatte ich etwa...gepupst? Aber das konnte ich doch gar nicht.

Das war bestimmt der Ketschup...na toll, jetzt musste ich erstmal fünf Minuten lüften, die Luft war jetzt bestimmt voller Gift und jeder Mensch der rein kam wurde sofort zu Vampir.

Ich verließ das Bad. Mission erfüllt!


	14. Warum man Emmett nicht ins Bad lassen so

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Warum man Emmett nicht ins Bad lassen sollte! Bellas POV.

Nach dem mir dieses „Ich liebe dich" aus dem Mund geschossen war, ging ich aus dem Zimmer.

Ich war sehr früh eingeschlafen und dementsprechend früh wach geworden. Mir blieb also viel Zeit für ein entspannendes Bad.

Wenn du dich entspannen willst, komm rein! (Hallo Bella, ich bins Emmett)

Ich nahm das Post It von der Tür und ging rein.

Im Badezimmer war es schön warm, angenehm. Ich las den Post It der am Radio klebte.

Drück auf Play und bewege das Popöchen Baby!

Das mit dem Radio ließ ich besser und das Popöchen zu bewegen, trug nicht zu meiner Entspannung bei.

Schnell zog ich mich aus und steckte einen Fuß in die Wanne, ich konnte das kalte Material der Wanne spüren. Ich steckte den anderen Fuß ins Wasser und spürte etwas, das sich wie ein Stück Seife anfühlte.

„Was ist...ahhhhhhh!" Ich rutschte natürlich aus und stieß mir den Kopf am Wannenrand an, es bohrten sich noch mehr Seifenstücke in meinen Rücken und etwas spitzes piekste mich in meinen Oberschenkel. Der Schaum brannte mir in den Augen und für einige Sekunden konnte ich nicht atmen, das einzige was ich schluckte war Wasser und Schaum.

„Bella!"

„Komm nicht rein Edward, ich bin Ok und komm sofort raus. Emmett, du kannst dich schon mal warm laufen!" Sobald ich mich in ein Handtuch gewickelt hatte , kam er selbstverständlich rein.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Also, ich habe mir den Kopf am Badewannenrand gestoßen, währe fast ertrunken und habe mir ein..." Ich suchte in der Wanne nach dem spitzen Gegenstand. „..eine Nagelschere? Wer kommt bitte auf die Idee eine Nagelschere in die Wanne zu tun?"

„Ich!" Sagte Emmett von der Tür aus.

„Du hältst besser den Mund, oder du kannst was erleben. Das lass ich dir nicht durchgehen." Knurrte Edward, dann hob er mich auf seine Arme.

„Die Klamotten!" Sagte ich als ich sie sah. Er legte sie auf meinen Bauch und brachte mich in sein Zimmer. Ich legte meinen, jetzt schmerzenden und viel zu heißen, Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Zieh dir deine Unterwäsche an und lass mich mal sehen. Wo hat dich die Nagelschere erwischt?"

„Am Oberschenkel. Willst du mich untersuchen?"

„Wenn du willst, rufe ich Carlisle."

„Ach nein. Wir sollten ihn nicht belästigen." Er lächelte, aber es erreichte nicht seine Augen, so langsam machte ich mir wirklich Sorgen. War irgendetwas passiert während ich geschlafen hatte? War er verärgert über mein Verhalten von Gestern? Würde mein Plan für Heute Nacht ausreichen? Er drehte mir den Rücken zu und ich zog mir meine Unterwäsche an.

„Fertig." Sagte ich.

„Mal sehen." Er schluckte hörbar. „Bist du nervös?"

„Nein." Sagte ich und wurde rot. Mist Bella, warum kannst du nicht lügen?

Edward ging in die Knie um auf der Höhe meines Oberschenkels zu sein. Er fand sofort die Stelle wo mich die Nagelschere erwischt hatte. Seine Finger berührten meinen Oberschenkel.

„Hätte schlimmer sei können, du wirst nur einen blauen Fleck bekommen. Wo noch?"

„Am Rücken. Wo habt ihr eigentlich diese harten Seifen her?"

„Die kauft Alice." Es war fast als ob er mich massieren würde. Seine Hände berührten sanft meine Haut, er wollte mir nicht weh tun. „Dir wird einige Tage der Rücken weh tun Schatz."

„Zum Glück habe ich ja dich als Arzt."

„Jetzt lass mich mal deinen Kopf sehen."

„Also ich hätte nichts dagegen, jeden Tag von dir so untersucht zu werden."

„Du hast eine ganz schöne Prellung. Man kann es fühlen, das gibt ne richtige Beule."

„HEUTE NACHT!" Rutschte es mir, verdammt laut, raus.

„Was passierte Heute Nacht?" Fragte er, etwas zu neugierig.

„Eh, nichts wichtiges..." Warum redest du? Jetzt sieh zu wie du da wieder raus kommst. „...irgendwie will Alice irgendwelche Fotos für die Ewigkeit, oder so machen. Und ich will da nicht mit einer Beule drauf."

„Ah, da wusste ich gar nichts von."

„Ja...also, das machen wir an unserem Mädels-Nachmittag."

„Gut, fertig. Du kannst dich anziehen." Ich zog die Sachen an die ich im Bad gefunden hatte, sicherlich hatte Alice sie mir hingelegt.

Mit all dem was bist jetzt passiert war, war es fast schon Zeit zur Schule zu fahren. Ich föhnte mir schnell die Haare, ohne großen Erfolg und ging runter in die Küche.

„DU!" Mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger schoss ich direkt auf Emmett zu. „Ich habe da einen Befehl für dich!"

„Was möchte meine Herrin?"

„Ich will das du dich, jetzt, als...Pinguin verkleidest. Du wirst uns so zur Schule begleiten und den restlichen Tag so rumlaufen. Und wenn ich sage verkleiden, meine ich auch das Make Up!"

„Aber, du hast doch gar kein Pinguin-Kostüm." Das war mir in meiner Wut irgendwie entgangen. Und nun? Egal, ich würde mir was anderes überlegen.

„Mmm...also Emmett, das stimmt so nicht ganz."

„Was? Was redest du da Alice?"

„Na ja, ich habe ein Pinguin-Kostüm!"

Flashback! Vor zwei Wochen.

So, jetzt blieben nur noch diese zwei Läden und dann konnte ich ins andere Einkaufscenter fahren. Uauuuuh! Das Kleid ist perfekt für Rose, das muss ich ihr kaufen.

Gut, jetzt hatte ich die Kombinationen für Jasper und Edward, das Hemd für Emmett und das Kleid für Rose. Jetzt fehlten nur noch Bella und ich.

Mm? Und dieser Laden? Ich wusste gar nicht das sie den geändert hatten. Uhh, was für ein fürchterliches Kostüm, sie sind alle schrecklich, aber das ganz besonders. Meinen die wirklich das das als Pinguin durchgeht? Egal, ein Gefühl ist ein Gefühl! Und ich habe das Gefühl das Emmett es eines Tages brauchen wird.

Flashback Ende!

„Hier Emmett, anziehen!"

„Uggg...Das ist alles Schuld von Edward und Jasper...Wenn wir JACKASS gemacht hätten, würde hier jetzt ein anderer HAHN KRÄHEN!"

„Du meinst Pinguin!"

„Halt den Mund Jasper!"

„Warum sagt mir immer alle Welt das ich den Mund halten soll?"

„Halt den Mund Jasper!" Sagten fünf Vampire unisono. Ich lachte.

„Unverschämtheit!"

Während ich frühstückte, besprach ich mit Rose und Alice unsere Pläne für den Nachmittag.

„Ja, da hab ich richtig Lust drauf." Sagte Rose. „Das wird perfekt Bella. Ich werde dir helfen, darin bin ich die Beste."

„Deswegen habe ich ja Alice und dich um Hilfe gebeten."

„Das wird..." Ich sah zu Edward, der stand mit Jasper auf der anderen Seite der Küche und sah mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Er hatte wohl einen Verdacht.


	15. Der Gefallen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Der Gefallen! Rosalies POV.

Wir saßen in Emmetts Jeep, wir hatten die Anderen zur Schule gebracht und parkten jetzt am Straßenrand.

„Emmett...dieses Kostüm...steht dir richtig gut. Ich mag Pinguine."

„Ach ja?" Er zwinkerte mir zu und setzte ein verführerisches Gesicht auf.

„Hallo! Ich bin hier! Ich bin nicht unsichtbar!"

„Rose! Gott spricht zu uns! Wer ist da?"

„Blödmann!"

Wir schwiegen einige Minuten.

„Ich warne euch." Sagte ich dann." Ich konnte mich in keine Klasse schmuggeln, aber es gibt Heute weder Boccia, Mensch ärgere dich nicht, oder sonst ein absurdes Spiel. Verstanden? Heute habe ich die Macht!"

„Auch nicht fangen?" Fragte Emmett.

„Sie hat gesagt, oder sonst ein absurdes Spiel! All deine Spiele scheiden aus." Sagte Jasper.

„Und was machen wir dann?"

„Ihr werdet mir einen Gefallen tun müssen."

„Und was bekomme ich dafür wenn ich das mache, meine Hübsche?"

„Ich werde dir keine Ratten in die Klamotten stecken. Reicht das?"

„Vollkommen." Sagte er schnell.

„Was brauchst du von uns?" Fragte Jasper.

„Ihr werdet heute Nachmittag alleine sein, wir der fahren ins Einkaufscenter und wenn wir wiederkommen, müsst ihr Edward für eine Weile aus dem Haus locken. Er darf, selbstverständlich, nichts davon mitbekommen Emmett!"

„Ja! Ich werde nicht daran denken. Autos...ja, nein, ich denke besser an Rose, das hält ihn aus meinem Kopf fern."

„Sehr schlau Bärchen. Du bist ja Heute richtig Pfiffig!"

„PFIFFIG? Rose...Warum beleidigst du mich? Was hab ich dir getan? Frauen..."

Ich verdrehte die Augen, man konnte ihm nicht mal ein Kompliment machen.

„Gut, aber er muss weg sein bevor wir kommen, sonst merkt er was. Ah, bringt ihn so wieder zurück wie ihr ihn mitgenommen habt. Ich brauche ihn Ganz."

„Ok. Und warum ist es notwendig das wir ihn aus dem Haus schaffen?" Fragte Jasper.

„Um das Haus vorzubereiten. Wir brauchen eine neue Dekoration."

„Weil?" Fragte er weiter.

„Ihr wisst schon genug, besser wenn ihr nicht so viel wisst. So habt ihr weniger zu verstecken und ihr werdet es heute Abend eh mitbekommen. Bis nachher!"

Ich verbrachte den Vormittag damit, mir Kataloge im Internet anzuschauen.

„Rose!" Rief mich Jasper." Wir müssen los, die Schule ist gleich aus."

„Ok, denkt bitte an das, um was ich euch gebeten habe. Es ist wichtig!"

Alices POV.

Wieder ein Tag Schule geschafft.

„Begleitest du mich auf die Toilette Alice?"

„Klar, komm." Wir ließen Edward draußen stehen und gingen.

„Kann er uns hören Alice?" Flüsterte Bella.

„Ich glaube nicht."

„Ich muss dich was frage, weiß du was mit Edward ist? Er ist so merkwürdig, als ob ihm etwas Sorgen macht. Ich wette er weiß etwas und ist besorgt darüber, was ich wohl machen werde."

„Ja, das glaube ich auch. Er hat uns bestimmt zugehört und die völlig falschen Schlüsse gezogen. Warte." Jetzt sagte ich in normaler Lautstärke." Das passiert den Lauschern an der Wand!"

„Ich sollte es ihm sagen..."

„NEIN!" Rief ich. Dann flüsterte ich wieder." Es muss eine Überraschung sein, er darf es nicht erwarten...weißt du eigentlich was es Rose und mich kostet es vor ihm zu verbergen? Und auch an nichts zu denken was ihn auf die Idee bringen könnte das wir etwas vor ihm verbergen? Da wirst du nicht hingehen und es ihm erzählen! Er wird es heute Nacht erfahren."

„Ist ja gut." Sagte sie normal. „Gehen wir."

„Eh, Bella...dein Vater wartete draußen."

„Was?" Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Vision.

„Er ist gekommen um mit dir zu essen."

„Und unser Plan?"

„Entspann dich, geh Essen und komm dann nach Hause. Wir hätten eh erst nach Haue fahren müssen, damit du was isst. Wir warten auf dich."

„Gut."

Wir gingen raus und da wartete Edward auf uns.

- Du weißt das Lauschen von schlechter Erziehung zeugt, nicht?- Dachte ich. Edward zog die Stirn kraus.

„Was machst du hier Papa?"

„Ich bin gekommen um mit dir Essen zu gehen."

„Das war aber nicht nötig."

„Mach deinem alten Vater die Freude. Hallo Alice! Edward." Die Freundlichkeit mit der er mich begrüßte, verflog völlig bei seinem Gruß an Edward.

„Ok ,aber du musst mich danach zu den Cullens bringen, ich bin mit Alice und Rose zum shoppen verabredet." Sie sagte es, als ob sie nicht zu spät kommen wollte. Und das fiel Charlie auf und auch Edward.

„Ist Ok." Sagte Charlie etwas verwirrt.

„Bis später Leute." Für Edward sagte sich noch ein tonloses, ich liebe dich und verschwand mit ihrem Vater.

„Wirst du mir sagen was ihr vorhabt? Ich mache mir langsam ernsthaft Sogen." Sagte Edward und sah dem Streifenwagen hinterher.

„Sieh mal, da ist Jasper! Komm!" Ich ignorierte seine Frage und wir gingen zu den Anderen. Emmett hatte noch immer sein Pinguin-Kostüm an. Jeder der an ihm vorbeiging fing an zu lachen, bis Emmet ihnen etwas unfreundliche Blicke zuwarf. Da fand das Keiner mehr witzig. Schade das Bella das nicht sehen konnte.

Bellas POV.

„Wie geht es dir im Cullen Haus?" Fragte Charlie nachdem wir das Essen bestellt hatten.

„Gut, sie sind alle sehr nett zu mir, du weißt schon. Sie behandeln mich wie ein Familienmitglied mehr." Erst dachte ich schon, das ich mit meiner Antwort übertrieben hätte. Nicht weil es nicht stimmte, sondern weil ein einfaches „Gut" bei Charlie völlig ausreichend gewesen währe.

„Das freut mich Bella."

„Und du? Wie ist es mit deinem Kollegen?"

„Mitch ist sehr nett. Er ist noch nicht lange bei uns, behandelt mich aber als ob wir uns schon Ewig kennen würden. Das meint er zumindest."

„Und du nicht?"

„Ja schon, aber...ich zeig es nicht so. Er ist sehr extrovertiert und offen. Du wirst ihn mögen. Alle mögen ihn." Ich freute mich das Charlie sich so schnell mit seinem Kollegen verstand. Er würde Harry nicht ersetzen, aber Charlie würde es gut tun neue Freunde zu machen.

„Sonntag wollen wir angeln gehen. Er ist auch ein begeisterter Angler. Er hat einen kleinen Schrank voll mit allem was man zum Angeln braucht, Köder, Haken, Schnur..."

Während des ganzen Essen sprachen wir über die Tage die wir getrennt verbracht hatten. Ich ließ Charlie den Hauptteil der Konversation bestreiten, aber er bestand darauf, das ich ihm auch das ein oder andere erzählte.

Wir beendeten unser Essen.

„Papa, ich muss zu Rose und Alice."

„Ja klar!" Die Fahrt verlief schweigend, wir hatten während des Essens viel geredet. Es war seltsam da Charlie so viel redete. Jetzt gab es keine Themen mehr für eine Konversation. Er hielt vor dem Haus der Cullens.

„Es hat mir gefallen mit dir zu essen."

„Ja, mir auch. Du musst jetzt gehen Bells, ich komm noch mal vorbei."

„Das ist nicht nötig Papa."

„Ich will aber, ich vermisse dich Bella. Das Essen ist nicht dasselbe." Ich grinst ihn an, darum ging es also. „Pass auf dich auf Bella." Es war als ob wir uns ewig nicht wiedersehen würden.

„Ich bin doch nicht aus der Welt Papa. Komm vorbei wann du willst und ich mach dir jedes Essen das du möchtest."

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort." Das mit dem wann du willst, hätte ich mit wohl besser verkniffen." Tschüss Bella. Ich hab dich lieb."

„Ich dich auch." Die Verabschiedung war außergewöhnlich lang geworden. Ich wusste ja nicht, was Charlie zu essen bekam, aber er war wesentlich sensibler geworden. Ich ging ins Haus.

„Beeile dich Bella, wir müssen los oder es bleibt uns keine Zeit. Rosalie wartet schon im Auto. Schnell!"

„Ey, entspann dich. Gibs du mir eine Minute?"

„59, 58, 57..."

„Ok, etwas mehr. Ich muss ja noch die Treppe rauf."

„300, 299, 298..."

Ich ging schnell in Edwards Zimmer um meinen Rucksack weg zubringen.

„Ich sehe dich." Hörte ich Emmett sagen.

„So gefällt es mir Em, das Pinguin-Kostüm steht dir wirklich gut."

„Bella." Sagte Edward und kam zu mir. „Wie wars?"

„210, 209..."Schrie Alice.

„Sehr gut, ich geh ins Bad. Mir bleiben..."

„206, 205, 204..."

„Soviel Sekunden, bis sie kommt und mich holt."

Ich ging schnell ins Bad und putzte mir in Rekordzeit die Zähne und ging wieder zurück in Edwards Zimmer. Ich hatte die mir verbleibenden Sekunden mitgezählt.

„Ich habe noch 180, jetzt 179 um dich zu küssen und die Treppe herunter zu gehen."

„Und ins Auto einzusteigen."

„Und ins Auto einzusteigen." Wiederholte ich was Alice gesagt hatte. Wir küssten uns verdammt leidenschaftlich. Jasper und Emmett hatte ich vergessen.

„ALAAAAAA! Sieh nur Jasper, selbst Edward, unser verklemmter, küsste besser als du. Ist dir das nicht peinlich?"

Ich hörte einen Schlag.

„Warum schlägst du mich?"

„Ich weiß nicht...dein Kopf hat danach verlangt!"

„Böser Kopf."

„Was macht ihr?" Fragte ich beschämt.

„Pläne für den Nachmittag, da ihr uns ja hängen lasst, machen wir etwas zusammen." Erklärte mir Jasper.

„Und was werdet ihr machen?"

„Wir haben da verschieden Ideen. Angeln, Paintball...aber irgendwie überzeugt uns keine so richtig."

„Na ja, viel Spaß. Was immer ihr auch macht. Ich muss gehen."

„Du kannst auch bleiben. Wir gehen zu unserer Lichtung. Würde dir das nicht gefallen? Nur du und ich..." Das war der beste Vorschlag der Welt. Ich wollte es so sehr...

„Das ist schmutziges Spiel! Komm Bella, erinnerst du dich das du mit UNS verabredete bist?" Ich hüpfte vor Schreck, Alice stand hinter mir.

„Meine Sekunden sind noch nicht vorbei. Ich habe noch zwei Minuten."

„Ich ziehe dir eine ab, weil du es bist. Du wirst mir später dafür dankbar sein."

„Das hört sich wirklich gut an." Sagte ich zu Edward und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. „Aber ich muss mit ihnen gehen. Wir gehen einen anderen Tag."

„Du musst nicht mit ihnen gehen. Ich beschütze dich."

„45 Sekunden!"

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Was immer du willst."

„Wenn Emmett etwas peinliches mach, mach ein Foto."

„Das wird nicht schwierig sein."

Ich gab ihm einen verlängerten Kuss und vergaß wieder, das die Anderen ja noch da waren.

„Hallo! Turteltauben, wir müssen gehen."

„Macht nichts gefährliches, keine Bars, keine Clubs und auch nicht in die Hüpfburg Emmett! Du verschreckst immer die Kinder." Warnte ich sie.

„Ich verspreche das wir nichts anstellen werden. Wir sind schließlich zivilisiert." Sagte Jasper.

„Ok, also...viel Spaß!" Rief ich während Alice mich die Treppe herunter trug.

„Na endlich!" Sagte Rose als wir ins Auto einstiegen.

Emmetts POV.

So, was sollten wir jetzt machen? Ich will nicht angeln!

„Und wenn wir Karaoke machen?"

„Bist du irre Jasper? Erinnerst du dich noch an das Weihnachten, an dem Emmett die Weihnachtslieder gesungen hat?"

„Oh, stimmt ja. Also kein Karaoke."

„Aber ich singe sehr gut. Hört zu: Its my Life..."

„JA EMMETT!" Schrien mich die Beiden an.

„Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung von Musik."

„Is klar! Es sind nicht deine Stimmbänder, es sind unsere Ohren!" Sagte Jasper.

„Bla, bla, bla...Was machen wir? Bella hat uns alles wa genilista ist verboten...ich darf nicht mal in die Hüpfburg. Wo hat man den so was schon gesehen?Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh?" Wie lange würden sie mich das wohl sagen lassen? Mal sehen. „Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Hey! Solltet ihr nicht mal antworten?"

„Ich wollte sehen wie lange du das durchziehen würdest."

„Ahh, wenn wir irgendetwas machen könnten und wenn es im Wald ist...wir müssen Jasper mal wieder hier raus holen... der sieht schon ganz mickerig aus. Rosalie sagt immer..."

„Das ist es!" Unterbrach mich Jasper. „Wir gehen jagen, aber auf unsere Art. Wir machen einen Hindernislauf daraus. Einer von uns baut die Hindernisse für den Anderen auf, er kann benutzen was er will."

„Hört sich gut an."

„Ja, ja, ja, ja Jasper! Unter den ganzen Haaren steckt ja doch ein Gehirn."

„Halt den Mund!"

„Ok...aber...muss ich das in diesem lächerlichen Kostüm machen?"

„JA!" Sagten Jasper und Edward unisono. Wieso hab ich auch die Nagelschere in die Wanne getan? Ugg...dieses Kostüm kratzt im Schritt.

Wir suchten das Notwendigste zusammen und machten uns auf den Weg in die Berge, ich in dem lächerlichen Kostüm.


	16. Shopping!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Shopping! Bellas POV.

„Hast du schon eine Idee wie du es machen willst?" Fragte Alice mich vom Beifahrersitz aus. Schnell waren wir im Einkaufscenter und unser Nachmittag fing an. Ein Nachmittag, der sich nur um mich drehte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, dabei müsstet ihr mir auch helfen. Obwohl...eigentlich...mich einfach bei ihm dafür zu entschuldigen, das ich so sauer geworden bin, reicht doch eigentlich auch."

Die Beiden sahen mich an. Sie würden ihre Pläne nicht ändern. Ich schluckte hörbar.

„Bella." Sagte Alice. „Du musst jetzt nicht nervös werden. Dafür gibt es keinen Grund."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber ob es funktioniert, wenn Edward dich sieht, wir er einen Schlag bekommen." Sagte Rose.

„Ich versuchs, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Wo fangen wir an?"

Rose und Alice zogen mich ins erste Dessous Geschäft. Es folgten noch einige nach. Im dritten, teuersten und dem mit der größten Auswahl, fragte mich Alice.

„Gewagt oder süß?"

„Bitte?"

„Du sollst nur aussuchen Bella. Was passt besser zu deinem Charakter? Alice...warum fragst du sie das, wo du doch die Antwort schon kennst?" Fragte Rose.

„Na, es kann doch sein, das sie etwas anders sein will, überraschen."

„Mmm...zu mir passt besser süß, aber..." Ich musste das ändern, wenn ich Edward um den Verstand bringen will. „Gewagt!"

„Genial! Wenn du mit dem fertig bist Bella, gebe ich dir was du gewählt hast." Während ich vorsichtig dieses delikate Stückchen Stoff anzog, dachte ich nochmal über mein Motiv für das ganze nach. Obwohl ich als Ausrede, für mich selber, die Entschuldigung für Edward, benutzte, wollte ich einfach eine intime Nacht mit Edward verbringen. Kurz gesagt, ich wollte Party!

Die Erkenntnis brachte mich zum grinsen. Ich brauchte eine Nacht nur für uns, obwohl wir in einem Haus lebten, deren Bewohner ein ausgesprochen gutes Gehör besaßen. Wenn die Tür einmal zu war, vergaß ich das meistens. Jetzt zweifelte ich nicht mehr daran, das ich das richtige tat. Ich brauchte es und ich würde versuchen das es so lange wie möglich dauerte. Aber ich wusste das ich nicht lange das Vergnügen haben würde. Überschätze meine Selbstbeherrschung nicht Bella, Setze dich nicht dem Risiko aus Bella. Das waren die Sätze die Edward mir sagen würde.

„Bist du soweit Bella? Komm raus und zeig dich."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich es richtig anhabe." Rose kam in die Kabine und regelte einige falsch gesetzte Haken. Die Dessous die ich an hatte waren schwarz mit rosa.

„Was sagst du Alice?"

„Das überzeugt mich nicht wirklich."

„Die Form des BH`s gefällt mir nicht." Bemerkte Rose.

„Hier." Alice gab mir ein neues Stückchen Stoff." Das hast du ausgesucht."

Das würde ich im Leben nicht anziehen.

„Eh, Alice...das ist übertrieben. Kann ich das Andere sehen?"

„Wenn du willst...aber du wirst dich für dieses entscheiden." Das Andere währe das richtige gewesen. Es war in hellblau, normal, einfach süß. „So, jetzt hast du es gesehen, probiere das Andere an."Sagte Alice und an ihrem Gesicht konnte ich erkennen das ich sie mir keine Wahl lassen würde. Ich ging wieder in die Kabine und zog vorsichtig das aus das ich an hatte und versuchte, so gut es ging, das anzuziehen das Alice mir gebracht hatte.

„Ich brauche Hilfe." Rosalie kam und half mir mit den Haken und Schleifen.

„Alice." Sagte Rose." Das nehmen wir, das ist perfekt!"

„Komm raus, damit ich es sehen kann." Antwortete sie mir.

Ich tat was sie von mir verlangte, sie grinste mich triumphierend an. Es war eine Kombination in dunkelblauer Spitze, das Oberteil bestand aus einem BH in Herzform, der mit einer Schleife im Nacken gehalten wurde, er war etwas länger geschnitten und ging halb über meine Rippen,wie eine Korsage. Das Unterteil war ein sehr knapp geschnittener war wunderschön, aber ich konnte so etwas nicht tragen.

„Ohne Zweifel, das nehmen wir." Stellte Alice fest und ließ erst gar keine Widerrede zu.

Die Beiden hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit auch einige Sachen ausgesucht, die sie jetzt anprobierten.

„Das steht dir gut Rosalie." Sie hatte ein Art Kleid, mit einem tiefen Rückenausschnitt an." Das gefällt mir." Sagte ich.

„Ja, rot steht mir gut." Rosalie stand einfach alles.

„Und Mädels, was sagt ihr?" Fragte uns Alice. Sie hatte ein schwarzes Set an, das ihre Haut gut zur Geltung brachte.

„Ich mag die Diamanten, die werden Jasper gefallen." Ich wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was das wohl kostetet. Der BH war mit kleinen Steinen bestickt und in der Mitte des BH`s hing ein Herz, dem man schon von weitem ansah, das es teuer war.

„Gut." Sagte ich nachdem wir bezahlt hatte." Das wars, nicht? Wir haben alles."

„Aber bestimmt nicht! Uns fehlt noch der Schmuck und die Dekoration. Und...oh Gott! Wir schaffen das alles gar nicht. Kannst du dich um die Deko kümmern Rose? Ich gehe mit Bella. Und beeile dich!" Alice schleifte mich mit sich, in das teuerste Schmuckgeschäft, das ich je gesehen hatte.

„Ich will nicht das du Geld für etwas ausgibst, das ich nur einmal tragen werde Alice."

„Das ist doch nichts Bella. Außerdem, ich werde es mir mal ausleihen und Rose auch, also wird es nicht nur einmal benutzt. So, jetzt hör auf zu meckern und lass uns die Ohrringe ansehen. OH...Bella, die sind genial!" Nachdem wir eine Kette und ein Paar Ohrringe, die ich bestimmt nicht benutzen würde, gekauft hatten, suchten wir Rosalie."

„Hast du alles?" Fragte Alice, als wir Rose gefunden hatten.

„Ja, wir können fahren."

Wir stiegen schnell wieder ins Auto und Rosalie gab Gas. Alice zückte ihr Handy und wählte.

„Hallo Jazz. Was macht ihr? Habt ihr Spaß?" Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich rufe nur an, um zu sehen ob ihr noch lebt und keinen Unsinn macht." Wieder eine kleine Pause. „Ah, das ist gut, aber kommt nicht zu spät nach Hause. Eure anbetungswürdige Frauen warten auf euch. Tschüss Jazz!" Sie legte auf. „Sie sind nicht zu Hause, so wie du es ihnen gesagt hattest Rose. Sie sind im Wald und wir haben ungefähr zwei Stunden um alles vorzubereiten."

Als wir ankamen, verschwand Rosalie sofort.

„Hallo Mädels." Begrüßte uns Esme.

„Hallo Esme." Sagte ich, während Alice mich die Treppe herauf schob.

„Was ist los?" Fragte Esme.

„Ich erkläre es dir gleich Esme, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Mach schon Bella, du musst duschen."

Während ich duschte, erklärte Alice Esme was ich vorhatte. Das war jetzt richtig peinlich, sie war schließlich die Mutter meines Freundes. Nachdem Alice ihr alles erklärte hatte, lächelte Esme mich an.

„Wir werden euch nicht stören Bella." Sagte Esme zu mir.

„Versuch nicht daran zu denken, wenn Edward kommt Esme. Und an nichts was ihn den Verdacht schöpfen lässt, das du etwas verbirgst. Er hat keine Ahnung, er glaubt das Bella ihn verlassen will oder so."

„Wirklich?" Das machte mich traurig. Dachte Edward das wirklich? Wie kam er nur auf so eine Idee?

Esme föhnte mir die Haare, währen Alice mir die Nägel lackierte.

„ Lege es etwas wellig." Sagte Alice zu Esme.

„Das Zimmer ist fertig." Sagte Rose als sie ins Bad kam. „Es sieht genial aus." Als Rosalie das sagte, fing ich an nervös zu werden. Jetzt kam die Nervosität die ich den ganzen Tag unterdrückt hatte, jetzt wo ich noch 30 Minuten hatte, bis Edward kam. „ Ich zeige dir ein paar Tricks Bella, du musst nicht nervös werden." Sagte Rose.

„Danke Rose."

Als meine Haare und Fingernägel fertig waren, schminkte mich Alice, obwohl sie sich diesmal sehr zurückhielt. Nur ein wenig Wimperntusche, etwas Rouge und ein wenig Gloss. Danach zogen sie mich an und ich überzeugte Alice davon , das ich die Ohrringe besser nicht benutzte. „Und wenn mir einer Kaputt geht, oder ich hängen bleibe, mir den Ohrring raus reiße und anfange zu bluten ?" Fragte ich. „Du übertreibst!" Bekam ich zur Antwort, aber sie beließen es dann doch bei der Kette.

„Ay Bella, du siehst hinreißend aus." Sagte Esme. „Sieh dich an."

Ehrlich gesagt, sah ich wirklich gut aus. Ich machte den Mund auf und schloss ihn gleich wieder. Mir fehlten die Worte.

„Gibs zu, wir haben eine hervorragende Arbeit geleistet." Sagte Alice.

„Ich bin...perfekt. Danke Mädels, ich hab euch so lieb."

„Und ich dich." Sagte Esme und umarmte mich. „Zeig Edward was du wert bist!"

„Esme!" Ich wurde rot.

Esme fing an zu lachen.

„Komm Bella, ich zeig dir das Zimmer." Ich ging hinter Rosalie her und war wie gelähmt als ich sah was sie gemacht hatte.

An der großen Fensterfront hingen durchsichtige Gardinen, in der gleichen Farbe wie das Set das ich trug. Auf dem Bett lag ein Überwurf in blau und schwarz und es waren unzählige Kissen darauf verteilt. Rosalie hatte hunderte von Kerzen aufgestellt, sie tauchten das Zimmer in ein intimes und warmes Licht.

„Das ist genial Rose."

„Freut mich das es dir gefällt. Gut, lass uns anfangen." Sie zeigte mir wie ich mich hinsetzen sollte, wie ich kucken sollte, wie man sich sinnlich bewegte, selbst wie ich mich hinlegen sollte.

Esme und Alice steckten ihre Köpfe zur Tür herein.

„Rose...das ist alles sehr hübsch." Sagte Esme und Rosalie bedankte sich.

„Sie sind da Mädels." Sagte Alice.

So, jetzt ging es gleich los, aber wie sollte ich anfangen?

Edwards POV:

-Wie spät Carlisle Heute kommt, er müsste schon längst da sein...oder auch nicht. Letztens ist er auch drei Tage im Krankenhaus geblieben und da war auch noch...-

- Wo hab ich nur dieses Shirt gesehen? Ah jaa, das war in Seattle! Es war perfekt, obwohl das Muster eigentlich nicht mein Stil war, aber der Schnitt war so schön. Ich lasse mir einfach eins schneidern. Ich muss Paolo anrufen, seit drei Tagen habe ich schon nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Ich brauche diese Shirt...-

- Emmett...-

Alle plapperten in ihren Köpfen.

-Motorräder. Angeln. Skateboard. Basketball. Bob Schwammkopf. Rosalie...-

-Das hat Spaß gemacht, das müssen wir wiederholen, nicht? Wenn Emmett nicht gewesen währe hätte ich gewonnen. Ja dann hätte ich gewonnen. Ehhh...jetzt werde ich mir mit Alice einen Film ansehen. Ja. Einen Film. Einen...Horrorfilm. Ja. Dann wird sie sich an mich krallen...ja, das wird das Beste sein, weil...-

Sie waren schon den ganzen Nachmittag so...und die Gedanken von Esme, Alice und Rose halfen auch nicht weiter. Sie versuchten krampfhaft nicht an etwas zu denken. Als ich den Wagen vor dem Haus parkte platzte es aus mir raus.

„Es reicht! Werdet ihr mir jetzt sagen was los ist?"

„Nichts!" Sagten die Beiden viel zu schnell. Da war was im Busch.

Ich stieg aus dem Auto und ging ins Haus. Dort waren meine Schwestern und meine Mutter.

„Wo ist Bella?"

„Hier ist sie nicht." Sagte Rosalie ernst.

„Wie, sie ist nicht hier? Wo ist sie hin?"

„Sie ist oben Edward." Sagte Alice und ich merkte das die Drei sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen konnten.

Ich rannte hoch und machte die Tür von meinem Zimmer auf. Was hatten sie den hier veranstaltet?


	17. Die Nacht!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Die Nacht! Bellas POV.

Ich hörte wie er rein ging. Tolle Überraschung, als er sein Zimmer sah. Ich musste ein albernes Kichern unterdrücken.

Jetzt nicht Bella!

Ich ging hinter Edward ins Zimmer und machte die Tür hinter uns zu. Edward stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und bewunderte die Veränderung seines Zimmers. Ich blieb an der Tür stehen.

„Bella." Sagte er erleichtert. Er hatte anscheinend wirklich geglaubt das ich ihn verlassen wollte. Wie kam er nur auf so eine absurde Idee." Was ist hier..." Er drehte sich um.

Er machte den Mund auf und zu wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Ich wurde selbstverständlich rot, aber ich sah ihn fest an. Er holte tief Luft und ich sah wie er sein Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Ich lächelte ihn an, wie Rosalie es mir gesagt hatte. Sinnlich hatte sie gesagt und das versuchte ich jetzt.

„Mmm...keine Ahnung. Ich sehe es auch erst jetzt." Er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Da er zur Salzsäule erstarrt war, bewegte ich mich. Ich ging zu dem Regal wo er seine CD´s aufbewahrte. Ich tat so als ob ich etwas suchen würde.

„ Möchtest du Musik hören?" Ich bekam keine Antwort. „Nein, die nicht. Ich könnte schwören das ich sie hier gesehen habe..."

„Bella." Es war ein Wunder das ich das gehört hatte, er hatte es geflüstert.

„Ja?" Er stand immer noch mit dem Gesicht zur Tür, jetzt hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Bist du Ok Edward?" Vielleicht sollte ich mir doch lieber etwas normales anziehen. Ich stellte mich vor ihn und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Edward machte die Augen auf, er schüchterte mich etwas ein. Ich konnte das Feuer in seinen Augen sehen und auch das Verlangen. Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Wie war euer Männernachmittag? Hast du einige Fotos von Emmett gemacht?" Er packte mich und zog mich zu sich. Seine Finger packten mich, ohne mir weh zu tun, an meinen Hüften.

Er legte seine Hand in meinen Nacken und küsste mich. Erst sah es so aus als ob er sich zurückhalten würde, doch dann ließ er seine Hand über meine Wirbelsäule bis zum tiefsten Punkt meines Rückens wandern. Ich musste mehrmals tief Luft holen um mich zu beruhigen, aber mein Puls raste weiter. Ich schob ihn ein wenig von mir weg. Wenn ich noch etwas länger was von dieser Nacht haben wollte, musste ich jetzt aufhören.

„Was ist?" Fragte er.

„Nichts, ich muss nur atmen." Ich setzte mich aufs Bett, so wie Rosalie es mir gezeigt hatte. Als ich auf den freien Platz neben mir klopfte, kam ich mir etwas idiotisch vor. Aber er kam und setzte sich neben mich.

„Hast du dafür gesorgt, das meine Zimmer wie ein Hotelzimmer wirkt?"

„Hotelzimmer sind schäbiger. Mir gefällt es. Du solltest Rosalie danken, sie hat es perfekt gemacht. Und auch Alice und Esme."

„Sie haben dich dazu überredet das hier zu machen, richtig?"

„Nein, ich hatte die Grundidee, obwohl, ich hätte nicht die Hälfte von dem hier gemacht." Ich meinte damit auch mich, nicht nur das Zimmer. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf das Kissen und, so wie Rose es gesagt, winkelte etwas die Beine an, damit sie nicht aussahen wie Stöcke. Er sah mir stur in die Augen während er mit mir sprach.

„Warum machst du das?"

„Willst du nicht das ich das mache?" Fragte ich erschrocken.

„Also...es ist nicht gerade das Beste für meine Selbstbeherrschung, aber es macht mir nichts aus wenn du es machst. Was ich nicht verstehe, ist das warum." Ich hatte gehofft, diesen Teil der Konversation erst viel später in der Nacht zu führen. Er legte sich hin und stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab.

„Ich hätte Gestern nicht so reagieren sollen, nicht so wütend werden. Es ist eine Art Wiedergutmachung und Entschuldigung." Er sah jetzt zur Wand. „Was?" Fragte ich. Er lächelte.

„Du bist nicht diese Klasse von Person, die so was macht."

„Und welche Klasse von Person macht so was?"

„Meine Schwestern."

„Ja..."

„Warum?"

„Ich habe dir den wahren Grund genannt." Ich hatte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, aber nur einen Teil. Den anderen Grund hatte ich ihm verschwiegen. Jetzt versuchte ich erstmal das Thema zu wechseln. „Und was habt ihr Heute gemacht?"

„Wir haben eine Art Hindernislauf gemacht, wir mussten Fallen und Hindernisse überwinden die der Andere aufgebaut hatte. Es hat Spaß gemacht und ich habe gewonnen."

„Das wundert mich jetzt nicht wirklich." Er lachte vergnügt.

„Du musst Emmett auf den Fotos sehen. Es sind einige dabei die sind nicht mehr normal."

„Das gefällt mir."

„Da ist noch was."

„Bitte?"

„Du willst dich nicht nur bei mir entschuldigen, was du auch nicht solltest, ich trage die Schuld. Aber lassen wir das beiseite, ich glaube da ist noch etwas das dich dazu veranlasst hat dieses hier zu tun" Ups... „ Sag es mir!"

„Aber lach nicht."

„Ich schwör."

„Ich...also, es ist eigentlich Unsinn...ich wollte...eine Nacht mit dir verbringen. Eine intime Nacht." Kam ich auf den Punkt.

„Ah..." Er hielt sein Grinsen zurück.

„Du kannst ruhig lachen."

„Nein." Aber als er das sagte, zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben. „Das war es? Du hättest mich einfach darum bitten können."

„Was!" Jetzt war ich diejenige die lachte. „Bitte Bella, wir müssen aufhören." Versuchte ich ihn zu imitieren.

„Glaube nicht das wir heute Nacht viel weiter gehen werden. Ich besitze immer noch meine Selbstbeherrschung. Auch wenn es mir, wenn du so neben mir liegst, verdammt schwer fällt."

„Lass dich einfach fallen. Ich werde nicht nein sagen."

„Ich weiß." Sagte er, gab nach und küsste mich. Diesmal war es anders, etwas entspannter, aber nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. Jetzt war ich über ihm. Meine Hand zitterte. Wie stellte man das ab? Wie peinlich...

Edward nahm meine Hand.

„Entspann dich." Ich legte mein Kinn auf seine Schulter und versuchte meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Er legte sein Lippen an meinen Hals und grinste.

Plötzlich fiel mir wieder ein was Alice vorhin zu Esme gesagt hatte.

„Edward."

„Ja." Flüsterte er gegen meine Haut.

„Hast du geglaubt das ich dich verlassen wollte?" Er versteifte sich. „Jetzt bist du dran mit ehrlich sein." Sagte ich direkt an seinem Ohr.

Er nahm sich für seine Antwort Zeit.

„Ja, du glaubst gar nicht was für einen Schreck du mir eingejagt hast. Ich hatte mir schon alles möglich überlegt, um dich so lange wie möglich hier festzuhalten. Und dafür schäme ich mich. Wenn du gehen wolltest, müsste ich dich gehen lassen, aber..." Ich legte ihm meine Hand auf den Mund.

„Glaubst du wirklich, das ich dazu fähig sei mich von dir fernzuhalten? Ich hoffe du kennst die Antwort. Sie lautet nein!"

Er biss mich in die Hand.

„Ay! Was machst du?"

„Du hast doch nicht erwartet, das wenn du dem Alkoholiker den Wein vor die Nase hällst, er ihn nicht probieren will? Hab ich dir weh getan? Das tut mir Leid."

„Nein, es war eher der Schreck, als der Schmerz." Wir sahen uns einige Minuten lang einfach nur an, dann fuhr ich mit meinem Finger über seinen Hals.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, als Edward mich fragte.

„Woran denkst du?"

„Wie schade das du Heute einen Pulli trägst."

„Aus irgendeinem speziellen Grund?" Weil ich dir dann verstohlen einen Knopf nach dem anderen aufmachen könnte. Aber was mach ich bitte mit einem Pulli?

„Ehrlich gesagt nein."

Gut Bella, hier muss jetzt mal ein bisschen Feuer rein. Wir reden die ganze Zeit nur. Was würde Rosalie jetzt machen?

Ich täuschte vor das mir kalt war und zitterte etwas.

„Warte. Hier!" Er gab mir seinen Pulli. JAAA! Ich hatte es geschafft!

„Mir ist nicht mehr kalt." Sagte ich und ließ den Pulli auf den Boden fallen. „Es ist nur fair, wenn du auch etwas ausziehst, sieh mich an."

„Ja, ich sehe dich..." Ich wurde sofort rot. „Ich bin überrascht, das du zugelassen hast, das Alice und Rose dir das angezogen haben."

„Ach ja?"

„Bella, du bist nicht so."

„Wie bin ich denn?"

„Es ist nicht normal das du so viel zeigst." Während er das sagte fasste er an meinen nackten Oberschenkel. Ich sah eine geniale Möglichkeit.

„Du glaubst also das ich nicht mal etwas verrückt sein kann? Das ich nicht so eine bin?"

„Gib es zu."

„Ah." Ich setzte mich auf. Edward verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Er hätte keine bessere Position wählen können. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ich erinnerte mich an das was Rose mir gesagt hatte. „ Oh Bella, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, du musste es machen. Tu wenigsten so als ob du Selbstbewusstsein hättest. Er wird nicht zulassen das es fällt." Hatte sie mir versichert. Jetzt musste ich nur so tun las ob ich wüsste was ich da tat.

„Ich glaube du musst deine Meinung über mich so langsam ändern."

„Warum?"

„Hab ich dir schon gesagt, das mir Heute irgendwie alles hin fällt? Meine Hände gehorchen mir irgendwie nicht..." Ich zog an der Schleife die den BH an seinem Platzt hielt.

„NEIN!" Bevor irgendetwas fallen konnte, hielt er es fest. Sein Gesicht war jetzt nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. „Was zum Teufel machst du Bella?" Fragte Edward und machte die Schleife wieder zu.

„Deine Meinung über mich ändern."

„Du hast eine perfekte Arbeit geleistet. Es ist für mich schon schwer genug dich so angezogen zu sehen. Ich glaube du solltest dich umziehen."

„Tschuldigung, ich wollte nur...tue einfach so als ob es nicht passiert währe." Wir legten uns wieder so hin wie wie vorher gelegen hatten. Ich verteilte kleine Küsse auf seinen Hals, bis mir eine Idee kam. Ich biss ihn in den Hals.

„Ey! Was machst du?" Sagte er lachend, als ob ich ihn gekitzelt hätte dabei hatte ich fest zugebissen.

„Du hast doch nicht erwartet das, wenn du den Wein dem Alkoholiker vor die Nase hällst, er ihn nicht probieren will?"

„Schon, aber jetzt verlangt der Alkoholiker nach dem Wein."

„Deswegen ist er ja Alkoholiker."

Ich verfolgte meinen Weg noch eine Weile. Erst der Hals, dann seine Brust, wieder zurück zum Hals und runter bis zum Schlüsselbein.

„Wieso drehst du mich um?"

„Weil ich jetzt mit dem küssen dran bin." Antwortete Edward schmunzelnd.

„Mmm...ich wüsste wo du anfangen könntest."

„Bei den Füßen?"

„Argh Edward! Ich gebe dir einen Tipp. Fängt mit LIPP an und hört mit EN auf."

„Ah, die Füße!"

„Es bekommt dir einfach nicht, wenn du so viel Zeit mit Emmett verbringst. Küss mich. Jetzt!"

„Die Füße?"

„EDWARD!"

Er küsste mich, aber nicht an den Füßen.

„Gilt dein Angebot von heute Nachmittag noch?" Fragte ich, während er meinen Hals küsste.

„Welches?"

„Ich hätte große Lust auf unsere Lichtung zu gehen."

„Selbstverständlich!"

Edward küsste mich weiter jetzt suchte er sich seinen Weg über meinen Hals, mein Kinn, meine Lippen wieder zurück zu meinem Hals. Jeder einzelne seiner Küsse produzierte eine andere Reaktion in meinem Körper.

„GRGRGRGRGRGRRRR!" Ich riss meine Augen auf.

„Dein Magen verlangt nah deiner Aufmerksamkeit Bella. Ich halte dich vom essen ab. Tut mir Leid."

„Das muss dir überhaupt nicht Leid tun." Er lachte.

„Du solltest etwas essen. Lass uns runter gehen."

„Die haben bestimmt gelauscht. Und Emmett wird sich über uns lustig machen." Er wird es sich nicht verkneifen könne, irgendeine spöttische Bemerkung zu machen.

„Dann kannst du ihm die Fotos von heute Nachmittag unter die Nase reiben."

„Gut, aber ich sollte mir glaube ich was anziehen. Was soll Carlisle denken, wenn er mich so sieht? Was für einen tollen Sohn er hat?" Ich fing an zu lachen.

„Du bist die mit den Dessous Bella." Erinnerte er mich.

„Aber es ist dein Haus."

„Deines auch."

„Das ist nicht fair." Wir lachten zusammen. Als er aufstehen wollte, hielt ich ihn an seiner Hose fest.

„Ein letzter Kuss, nicht?"

„Welcher Fuß?"

„Wann vergeht dir der Spaß mit den Füßen Edward?"

„Emmett hat mir gesagt, das es euch Mädels gefällt an den Füßen geküsst zu werden."

„Und seit wann hörst du auf Emmett?"

„Eigentlich nie, aber er und Rosalie machen es ständig und immer...ich dachte, das es dir vielleicht gefällt."

„Dem ist nicht so Edward."

„Gott sei Dank, ich sah mich auch nicht deine Füße küssend."

„Gut, geklärt und mein Kuss?" Ich bekam ihn und wie. Fast währe ich in Ohnmacht gefallen.

„Das passiert, wenn der Alkoholiker mehr trinkt als er sollte."

„Ja." Sagte ich. „Aber es ist es wert gewesen."

Ich zog mit etwas anständiges an und wir gingen nach unten. In der Küche fanden wir vier neugierige Vampire!


	18. Die Lauscher!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Die Lauscher! Jaspers POV.

„Das macht man nicht. Wir sollten ihnen ihre Intimsphäre lassen." Bemerkte ich als wir uns in die Küche setzten.

„ Halt den Mund Jasper und verderbe uns nicht den Spaß." Jetzt sagte mir selbst Rosalie das ich den Mund halten soll.

„Soll ich euch einen Witz erzählen?" Fragte Emmett.

„Nein!" Antworteten wir unisono. Ich weiß gar nicht warum wir uns die Mühe machten.

„Also, hört zu...fahren zwei auf einem Motorrad, wegen der Klimaanlage fällt der in der Mitte aus dem Fenster."

„..."

„..."

„..."

„Das ist witzig!"

„Bella ist ins Zimmer gegangen!" Sagte Alice. Wir warteten auf die Reaktion von Edward.

„Er sagt nichts!" Rief Rosalie. „Es hat funktioniert, es hat funktioniert, es hat funktioniert..." Wiederholten die Beiden und hüpften auf ihren Stühlen rum.

„Was hat funktioniert?" Fragte ich

„Edward sagt nichts, es hat ihm die Sprache verschlagen...und das ist gut!" Antwortete mir Alice.

„Aha." War meine intelligente Antwort.

„Du hast sie sehr gut eingewiesen für die kurze Zeit die ihr hattet Rose." Bemerkte Alice.

„Was hast du ihr gezeigt , eh Rose? Eh?" Wollte Emmett sofort wissen.

„Wie man verführt Bärchen. Du kannst das nicht, falls du dich das gerade fragst." Ich wette das er sich genau das gerade gefragt hat.

„Und kann Jasper verführen? Wenn er das kann, dann kann ich das auch."

„Ich kann verführen, frag Alice."

„Stimmt!" Sagte meine kleine Elfe.

„Gut, dann verführe mich Jasper!" Verlangte Emmett.

„WAS!" Der Schlag von heute Nachmittag hatte ihm doch geschadet" Ich denke nicht dran Emmett. Du bist ein Mann!"

„Nein Jasper ich bin ein Kaninchen. Ay, du bist manchmal SO kindisch." Sprach Mister Verantwortung und Reife.

„Seid jetzt mal ruhig Jungs, ich kann bei eurer Streiterei nichts verstehen." Maulte Alice.

„Ha das bedeutet, du kannst gar nicht verführen." Flüsterte Emmett." Kapputti!"

„Das heißt kaputt Emmett."

„Wie du meinst. Jetzt sei ruhig, ich höre nichts." Relax Jasper relax.

„EIN HOTELZIMMER? WIE UNDANKBAR IST DER DENN?"

„Shhhhhhhh, ich höre Bella!" Sagte Alice. Rose und Alice fanden das anscheinend richtig spannend. Ich versuchte, ohne großen Erfolg, nicht hin zuhören. Emmett kaute sich vor Aufregung die Fußnägel ab.

„Die wachsen nicht mehr nach Emmett." Erklärte ich ihm.

„WAS! Die wachsen nicht? Was hab ich getan? Ich hab sie getötet..."

„Ruhig Bärchen, du wirst darüber hinwegkommen." Sagte Rosalie und tätschelte ihm die Schulter.

„Tzzzz, als ob Bella nicht selber weiß was sie will, ohne das wir sie überreden." Murmelte Alice.

„Alice, ich währe beinahe tot umgefallen als du mir den Plan erzählt hast und das er von Bella kommt. Ich konnte es auch nicht glauben" Sagte Rose.

„Ja aber...Ok stimmt."

Wir hörten weiter zu und ich fing an zu lachen.

„Was ist so lustig Jasper?" Wollte Rose wissen.

„Edward hat recht. Nur ihr zwei könnt so etwas aufziehen." Erklärte ich und da fiel mir ein das ich ja mit Emmett noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen hatte. „Ah Emmett...ich schulde dir noch einen Tritt in deinen Elefantenhintern. Du hast dafür gesorgt, das ich Heute verloren habe."

„Muahahahahah...das war für Montag, oder hat du etwa geglaubt, das ich vergessen habe wie du mich manipuliert hast und ich Rosalie ausgezogen habe? Ich werde mich für alles rächen."

„Ok, das hast du bei mir dann ja erledigt." Sagte ich.

„Schon, aber bei dir macht es am meisten Spaß."

„KÖNNT IHR JETZT MAL DIE KLAPPE HALTEN? Ihr seid schlimmer als Jessicas Mutter!" Schrie uns Alice an. Wir versteiften uns sofort...

„Nicht umbringen bitte, nicht umbringen bitte, nicht umbringen bitte..." Brummte Emmett vor sich hin.

„Wir haben genau die richtigen Dessous ausgesucht. Sie erzielen genau den richtigen Effekt." Lobte sich Alice selber.

„Ich hab da mal ne Frage..."

„Was ist jetzt Emmett." Fragte ich ihn. Wie konnte Rosalie es nur die Ewigkeit mit ihm aushalten? Sie muss ihn sehr lieben, oder er kann im Bett etwas was andere nicht können...Pfui Jasper, denk nicht an so was!

„Also, ich habe da so meine Zweifel..." Er sagte es sehr ernst, so als wenn es von weltbewegender Wichtigkeit währe. Und auch seine Emotionen drückten nichts gegenteiliges aus, ich hörte ihm jetzt aufmerksam zu. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich wichtig. „...Wieso ist Toastbrot viereckig, wenn Mortadella, Salami und Schinken doch rund sind?"

„Und das fragst du jetzt weil?" Wollte ich genervt wissen.

„Neugierde, ich weiß nicht, das wollte ich schon immer wissen. Ist irgendwie seltsam, nicht?"

„Ja...das ist wirklich ein Fall um den Mulder und Scully sich kümmern sollten..."

„Wer?"

„Oh Gott." Sagte Alice da plötzlich. „Reden die über Alkohol? Mehr Sex und weniger Gequatsche!"

„Alice...du willst doch nicht wirklich das sie es da oben tun?" Fragte ich entsetzt.

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht...wollte sagen mehr Leidenschaft...die kriegen noch einen trockenen Mund vom vielen Reden."

„So ist gut Bella...das ist der richtige Weg." Feuerte Rosalie Bella an. „Aus irgendeinem speziellen Grund?" Hörte ich von oben.

„Oh Rosalie, das ist fantastisch!" Quietschte Alice, als sie sah was passieren wird.

„Was passiert da oben?" Fragte ich sie.

„Ich habe zu Bella gesagt, das sie sich ihr Oberteil ausziehen soll." Erklärte mir Rosalie.

„Wie böse du doch bist Rose..." Als Rosalie Emmett ansah, fügte er noch schnell hinzu."...wenn du dein unschlagbares Wissen der Verführung einsetzt."

„Die reden schon wieder über Alkohol! Hat Bella einen Verwandten der Alkoholiker ist oder so?" Fragte Alice.

„Wieso drehst du mich um?" Kam es von oben. „Weil ich jetzt mit dem küssen dran bin." Antwortete Edward.

An den Füßen!

„Edward hat sie doch nicht mehr alle..." Bemerkte ich, jetzt hörte ich auch aufmerksam zu, ich konnte es nicht vermeiden.

„Eh Rose...wir hätten Bella glaube ich was zu essen geben sollen, bevor Edward kam...das wir ihnen wohl etwas die Stimmung verderben..." Sagte da meine Alice.

„Ihr habt ihr nichts zu essen gegeben?" Schimpfte ich.

„Das haben wir vergessen Jasper..." Sagte Rose genervt.

„Ich sag ja gar nichts..." Sagte ich schnell.

„Ja, is klar!"

„Wie kommt er auf das mit den Füßen?" Fragte Alice.

„Emmett hat mir gesagt, das es euch Mädels gefällt an den Füßen geküsst zu werden." Erklärte Edward dann auch schon. Bella hatte ihm die gleiche Frage gestellt. „Eigentlich nie, aber er und Rosalie machen es ständig...ich dachte das es dir vielleicht gefällt."

Alice und ich platzten vor Lachen!

„Ich weiß nicht worüber ihr lacht."

„Du magst es also wenn man dir die Füße küsst Rose! Jajajajajajaja...und Emmett macht da mit?" Ich hielt mir den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Wenn du nicht hören willst wie dein Knochen knacken Jasper, solltest du besser aufhören zu lachen!" Fauchte Rosalie mich an.

Hass!

Als ich all diesen Hass spürte, hörte ich sofort auf zu lachen. Rosalie würde ihn ohne Zweifel gegen mich einsetzen.

„Sie kommen...benehmt euch normal!" Sagte Emmett.

„Emmett, was ist bitte schön an vier Vampiren, die in einer Küche mit Menschenessen sitzen, normal?" Fragte ich ihn genervt.

„Man Jasper, du siehst immer nur die negative Seite..."

„Gibt es eine andere?"

„Shh...Also, warum hast du nicht gewonnen Jasper?" Fragte Alice mich als Bella und Edward in die Küche kamen.


	19. Gedanken!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Gedanken! Edwards POV.

„Weil unser Mister Pinguin hier, mich die ganze Zeit irritiert hat. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert das auf meine Strecke keine Fallen eingebaut waren, die Falle war Emmett! Er hat es geschafft mich völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen." Erklärte Jasper gerade als wir in die Küche kamen und ich musste ihm recht geben, Emmett war das größte Hindernis.

„Hallo Bella!" Sagten Rose und Alice als wir rein kamen. In ihren Köpfen konnte ich nur wildes Gekicher hören.

„Hallo Mädels!" Sagte Bella und wurde direkt rot. Jetzt schwiegen mit einem mal alle.

-...Hotelzimmer!Eh?...Shit Rose!...- Ich sah zu meiner Schwester, die bewunderte jetzt unseren Küchentisch. Sie hatten also doch gelauscht. Woher sollte sie sonst wissen, das ich das gesagt hatte.

-Ay Mist! Edward weiß bestimmt schon das wir zugehört haben. So wie er Rose ansieht...ihr ist bestimmt in Gedanken etwas raus gerutscht...Wenigstens weiß er nicht das wir gelästert haben Muahahahahah...oh Emmett, hast du das gerade gedacht? Eh...ich...Edward...ich rede von einem anderen Edward und einer anderen Bella, die zufällig auch Vampir und Mensch sind...ejem. Soll ich dir einen Witz erzählen?- Entnahm ich den Gedanken Emmetts.

„Was möchtest du essen Bella?" Fragte ich während ich wütend die vier vampirischen Klatschtanten ansah.

„Mmm...weiß nicht. Ich mach mir schon was." Antwortete mir Bella.

„Ist gut."

Ich redete jetzt mal Klartext mit meinen lieben Geschwistern, selbstverständlich so leise das Bella es nicht mitbekam.

„Seid ihr eigentlich noch ganz richtig im Kopf? Habt ihr schon mal was von gesundem Menschenverstand gehört? Könnt ihr uns nicht, und wenn es nur für einen Tag ist, aus euren dummen Spielchen raus halten? Hört endlich auf uns zu nerven!"

„Bruder..." Sagte Emmett. „...das hat weh getan. Ich habe gesunden Menschenverstand. Siehst du, hier direkt neben dem Bizeps."

„Emmett,du..."

„Komm schon Edward, du willst uns doch nicht weismachen, das dir diese kleine Überraschung nicht gefallen hat, oder? Man sieht dir am Gesicht an wie glücklich du bist. Ich wette das du im Moment auf niemanden sauer sein kannst, nicht mal auf uns." Erklärte Alice fröhlich.

„In diesem Moment..."

„Also!" Unterbrach mich Rose." Wie wars? Ihr hätte ruhig noch etwas mehr reden können."

„Ja...und du hättest ihr das Spielchen mit den BH NICHT zeigen können!"

„Jajajajajajaja, ein Teil von dir hätte es gerne fallen gesehen. Da bin ich sicher."

- Gib es zu Edward, ich weiß das es so ist, ich kann es fühlen. Es ist normal das du so fühlst. Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen.- Ich war Jasper für sein Verständnis dankbar.

„Worüber redet ihr Leute?" Fragte Bella mit einem Teller in der Hand. Ich zog meine Nase kraus, aber ihr musste es ja schmecken. Da blitzten Bilder in meinem Kopf auf.

„Jajajajajajajaja." Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und ich währe vom Stuhl gefallen.

„Hör auf zu lachen Edward. Ich werde das nicht zulassen." Schimpfte Alice.

„Tschuldigung..." Brachte ich gerade so heraus, dann lachte ich weiter.

Ich hatte es in ihrem Kopf gesehen. Alice und wie sie jemand mit einer klebrigen roten Flüssigkeit, die wie Erdbeer-Milchschake aussah, überschüttete. Das Beste an der Vision war das entsetzte Gesicht von Alice.

In ihrem Kopf ging Alice bereits die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durch wie es dazu kommen könnte. Alles deutete auf Emmett.

„Was? Warum siehst du mich so an? Ich schwör das ich nichts machen werde, ich hab nicht mal daran gedacht!" Verteidigte sich Emmett ohne zu wissen warum.

„Werdet ihr uns jetzt mal sagen was passieren wird?" Verlangte Rose.

„Alice..."

- Nein, sag es ihnen nicht! Wenn du es ihnen sagst wird dieser...Emmett könnte daran denken und es dadurch zur Realität machen. Im Moment weiß er ja gar nicht was er machen müsste.-

„Ja Alice, aber du hast gesehen das es passieren wird, auch wenn er es jetzt noch nicht weiß, wird er es wissen. Und wenn du es jetzt sagst, hast du mehr Zeit dir zu überlegen was du mit der Person machen wirst, die dir das antun wird." Erklärte ich.

„Ok, sag es."

„Alice hat gesehen, das sie jemand mit einem Erbeershake duschen wird!"

Lautes Lachen erfüllte unsere Küche.

„Jasper...das sie lachen, damit kann ich leben, aber du?"Schimpfte Alice.

„Tut mir Leid Schatz. Du hast recht, aber es...nein, ja ich hör auf zu lachen."

„Ich werde herausfinden wer mir das antun wird, ich muss das wissen."

„Und wenn du die Sachen einfach nicht anziehst die du in deiner Vision siehst?" Fragte Bella, die jetzt mit essen fertig war.

„Ich sehe mich immer noch geduscht, nur mit anderen Klamotten."

„Hallo Kinder!" Esme und Carlisle kamen jetzt auch in die Küche.

„Wir haben euch lachen gehört und wollten wissen was so witzig ist." Sagte Carlisle.

-Wie war es Edward? Ehrlich gesagt, ihr hättet ruhig etwas weniger reden können...ihr habt nicht aufgehört zu plappern... Jajajajajajaja,der letzte Teil war wirklich witzig. Wie Carlisle das wohl finden würde? Weißt du, ich werde ihm wohl auch mal so eine Überraschung bereiten. Aber wir werden nicht so viel reden...-

Nein, sie nicht auch noch!

„Wisst ihr." Ich war es jetzt endgültig Leid das jeder seinen Kommentar abgeben musste. „Ich hätte weniger geredet, wenn ihr eure Ohren dahin gesteckt hättet wo sie hingehören!"

„An die Füße?" Emmett lag jetzt lachend auf dem Fußboden.

„Ihr seid unmöglich! Komm Bella." Ich nahm Bellas Hand und zog sie aus dieser Lästerhöhle.

„Was ist?" Fragte sie mich erstaunt.

„Ich ziehe hundert mal dein schmales Bett und Charlie im Nebenzimmer vor, als mein Zimmer und fünf lauschende Vampire. Bei dir haben wir wenigstens eine Intimsphäre!" Schimpfte ich.

„Jajajajajajaja, keine Sorge...wir werden bei Zeiten wieder wechseln!"


	20. Zu viele Zufälle!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Zu viele Zufälle! Alice POV.

„Jasper, Heute ist der Tag..." Sagte ich ängstlich.

„Entspann dich, es wird alles gut. Du musst nicht so nervös sein."

Doch das musste ich. Was würde Emmett mir antun? Das schlimmste war die Ungewissheit, ich wusste was mir passieren wird, aber nicht wo, auch nicht wer mich mit dieser ekeligen roten Flüssigkeit überschütten wird und wie viele Personen dabei anwesend sein werden.

„Alice!" Sagte Jasper und streichelte mir übers Haar. „Relax." Und sofort fühlte ich mich auch so, er war unerträglich gut, wenn er seine Gabe einsetzte. „Es wird nichts passieren, ich passe auf dich auf. Einverstanden?"

„Ok, versprichst du mir das?"

„Versprochen." Wir zogen uns an und gingen in die Küche, dort diskutierten Bella und Emmett über Popcorn.

„Die gesalzenen sind tausendmal besser!" Sagte Bella.

„Das sehe ich nicht so, die mit Butter...NJAM!" Er hatte sie zwar noch nie gegessen...aber wenn er meinte.

„Alice!" Sagte Bella mit Augen so groß wie Untertassen. „Ich traue meinen Augen bist du und was hast du mit meiner Alice gemacht?"

„Was hast du Bella?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Eh du trägst die gleichen Sachen wie Gestern...geht es dir gut?"

„Bitte Bella, erinnere mich nicht daran, es ist so schon schwer genug. Ich habe keine Kraft darüber zu reden, nur eins weiß ich genau, ich denke nicht daran neue Sachen zu beschmutzen."

Ab und zu blinkten unscharfe Bilder in meinem Kopf auf, kleine Sachen, die mir nicht weiter halfen, ich bekam höchstens Kopfschmerzen davon. In einem dieser Visionsstückchen, sah ich Mike neben mir, also nahm ich an das es in der Schule passieren wird. Aber dann sah ich unsere Küche und meine Geschwister, dann wieder das Zimmer von Bella, es war das reinste Chaos.

„ Keine Sorge Schwesterchen." Sagte Edward zu mir und wuschelte durch meine Haare. „Ich glaube nicht, das sich in der Schule irgendjemand trauen wir etwas über dich zu schütten. Schon gar nicht wenn du deinen Vampir-Charme spielen lässt."

„HA, ich habs!" Rief Emmett zufrieden. Er hatte ein Glas mit einer rosa Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Panisch riss ich die Augen auf. „OH, es rutscht mir aus der Hand!" Er tat als ob er über seine eigenen Füße stolpern würde, um dann wieder fest zu stehen. Fast hätte ich die Flüssigkeit auf meinen Klamotten gehabt.

„Du bist der größte Idiot unter allen Idioten!" Schimpfte ich.

„Danke!" Er strahlte mich an.

„Komm Jasper." Sagte ich indigniert. „Wir warten im Auto."

„Wie dumm du doch manchmal bist." Sagte Jasper plötzlich zu mir. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was sollte das jetzt? „ Das habe ich gesagt Alice, weil ich absolut übertrieben finde das du, eine Vampirin mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten, Angst vor einem Milchschake hast."

„Ja du hast ja recht. Ich werde ihm einfach ausweichen." Jasper lachte.

„Kommt schon, wir werden jetzt sehen wie Alice eingesaut wird. Ja!"

Ich warf Emmett einen tödlichen Blick zu als er das sagte.

„...oder besser nicht."

Bella, Edward und ich fuhren wie immer mit dem Volvo und die Anderen mit dem Jeep. Jasper hatte recht, ich sollte mich nicht so fühlen, ich würde den Tag unbefleckt überstehen. Und sollte es nicht der Fall sein...ein Toter mehr würde im Dorf keinen allzu großen Schaden anrichten, nicht?

„Versuche das es Mike sein wird der dich mit dem Milchschake duscht." Sagte Edward so leise das nur ich es hören konnte.

Bella versuchte sich mit mir zu unterhalten, ich hatte aber keine Lust. Mit jeder Minute kam das Desaster näher. Wir kamen an der Schule an und ich seufzte...

Die Schulstunden kamen mir doppelt so lang vor wie normal. Ich brauchte Jasper an meiner Seite. Er war frei und konnte mit Rose und Emmett Blödsinn machen, während ich hier saß, unruhig und gelangweilt. Das war so unfair, ich wollte meinen Beschützer...

Endlich, es kam mir vor als ob eine Ewigkeit vergangen war, schellte es zur Pause.

„Hallo Kleines." Sagte die Stimme meines Beschützers hinter mir, als ich aus der Klasse kam.

„Jasper!" Ich sprang in seine Arme und drückte ihn fest.

„Wenn du willst kannst du verdammt stark sein. Hör auf mich so fest zu drücken, sonst werden sie diese Menschen hier fragen, was hier ein in der Mitte durchgebrochener Ex- Mitschüler macht."

„Ich habe dich vermisst." Sagte ich und ignorierte seinen Scherz.

„Du hast mich nur vermisst, weil dich keiner beschützt hat, stimmts?"

Zum Teil hatte er recht. Aber nur weil ich im Moment gerade so nervös war, unter anderen Umständen währe das nicht so gewesen.

„Ein bisschen. Aber ich will dich nicht nur deswegen an meiner Seite." Erklärte ich.

„Ja...das kann ich fühlen." Sagte Jasper schmunzelnd.

Wir gingen zur Cafeteria. Durch unser Gespräch waren wir die Letzten die in die Cafeteria kamen, die meisten saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen. Ich krallte mich an Jaspers Hand fest. Der hörte nicht auf zu lächeln. Seine Glücksgefühle und sein Ruhe erreichten meinen Körper und ich fühlte mich gleich viel besser. Ich fühlte mich, als könnte ich jetzt sofort mit 500 Neugeborenen kämpfen und als Siegerin hervorgehen...Ok, vielleicht nicht 500, aber 20 bestimmt.

Rose, Emmett, Bella und Edward warteten an unserem alten Tisch auf uns. Diese Woche waren wir von dem Tisch mit den Menschen wieder zu unserem alten Tisch gewechselt. Ich glaube nicht, das Angela sich in der Gegenwart von Rosalie und Emmett sehr wohl gefühlt hätte.

Es passierte alles in Übervampir-Geschwindigkeit, für mich zu mindestens. Die ganze Szene brachte mich aus dem Gleichgewicht. Stuhl, Mike, Tablett, Becher, Milchschake, Jasper...

Man hätte jetzt eine Stecknadel fallen hören können Tyler war genau in dem Moment aufgestanden, als Mike mit seinem vollen Tablett hinter ihm herging, der stolperte über Tylers Stuhl und warf sein Tablett regelrecht in die Luft, genau da gingen wir an ihm vorbei zu unserem Tisch.

„Jasper..." Murmelte ich, mir fehlten die Worte. Mich traf eine Welle der Wut, alle im Raum Anwesenden traf diese Welle. Jasper setzte seine Gab ein.

„Cullen...ich...tut mir Leid. Tyler ist mir vor die Füße gelaufen, ich konnte es nicht verhindern." Stotterte Mike.

Vielleicht hätte ich es verhindern können, ich hätte Jasper nicht sagen sollen, das er mich beschützen soll. Er hätte sich nicht zwischen dem Milchschake und mich stellen sollen. Ich fühlte mich, außer der Wut die mein Beschützer verteilte, sehr schuldig.

Zu viele Zufälle, als das ich es vorher hätte sehen können. Das Schicksal meinte es Heute einfach nicht gut mit mir.

„Ist...schon...gut...Mike." Sagte Jasper.

Nicht weit von uns konnten wir ein Lachen hören, zu leise für das menschliche Gehör, aber zu laut für unsere Ohren.

Die Anwesenden sahen uns, noch immer schweigend, hinterher als wir zu unserem Tisch gingen. Sobald wir saßen, nahm die Lautstärke in der Cafeteria wieder zu, bis sie ihr normales Level erreichte.

„Hör auf zu lachen Emmett!" Sagte ich, ich fühlte mich so schuldig.

„Ja aber...muahaha...ich...lach...muahaha...doch gar nicht..." Emmett Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, während er lachte. Ich verpasste ihm einen Tritt unter dem Tisch, er reagierte gar nicht.

„Jasper?" Sprach ich ihn das erste mal seit dem Zwischenfall an.

„Ja?" Sagte er trocken.

„Es tut mir so Leid Jasper!"

„Ich weiß nicht warum. Seit dieser Idiot von Newton mich eingesaut hat, hörst du nicht auf dich schuldig zu fühlen." Ich nickte, es war doch wohl offensichtlich warum ich mich schuldig fühlte.

„Also, die Pampe die dein Hemd ziert, sollte eigentlich auf meinem sein." Sagte ich.

„Gut." Sagte er und lächelte mich an. „Gut das du einen exzellenten Bodyguard hast, der dich vor jeder Gefahr schützt, nicht?"

„Verzeihst du mir?"

„Nein." Ich erschrak. „Alice, ich verzeihe dir nicht, weil es nichts gibt das ich dir verzeihen könnte."

„Oh, du hast mich erschreckt." Sagte ich erleichtert.

„Ich weiß." Wir schwiegen, außer Emmett, der lachte immer noch.

„Du wirst es noch bereuen, so über mich zu lachen. Du wirst schon sehen." Drohte ihm Jasper.

„Das will ich sehen Brüderchen." Emmett hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Mmm...weißt du was Jasper?" Meldete sich da plötzlich Bella. „Es ist wirklich an der Zeit das du dich ein wenig an Emmett rächst."

Wir sahen sie an.

„Was stellst du dir vor?" Fragte Jasper, interessiert an Bellas Vorschlag.

„Genau." Kam es von Emmett." Was stellst du dir vor?"

„Da Edward und ich heute Nachmittag nicht zu Hause sein werden, übergebe ich meine Macht über Emmett für Heute an dich."

Jasper und Emmett sahen sie mit großen Augen an. Der eine freudig, der andere panisch.

„Oh Emmett, was du jetzt gerade fühlst, ist nicht zu dem was du später fühlen wirst. Muahahaha...Mist!"

„Lass mein Lachen...du reichst mir nicht mal bis zu den Zehnnägeln!" Schimpfte Emmett.

„Welche Nägel? Du hast sie dir doch abgebissen!" Rief Jasper und lachte laut. Emmett hatte es verdient, von seiner eigenen Medizin zu kosten.

„Oh Gott...stimmt ja. Ich trauere ja noch!"

„Es geht erst am Nachmittag los, du kannst also noch etwas trauern. Danke für diese Möglichkeit Bella, das wird fantastisch!"

„Klar, aber vergiss die Fotos nicht!" Sagte Bella.

„Was hast du nur mit den verdammten Fotos Bella?" Fragte ich. „Hast du etwa einen Onkel der Fotograf ist? Sag mir das es nicht der Alkoholiker ist!"

„Was?" Fragte Bella. „Alkoholiker? Ich will nur eine Erinnerung daran für den Rest meines Lebens...also, Existenz. Da alle sagen, das die Erinnerungen verblassen, will ich so viele Erinnerungsfotos wie möglich."

Gut, das war eine verständliche Erklärung, also kein Onkel der Alkoholiker ist.

„Leute!" Rose sprach das erste mal. „Ihr müsst gehen, der Unterricht geht weiter."

„Du hast recht." Sagte ich. „Eh, Rose...hast du was?"

„Nichts wichtiges." Antwortete sie und Edward grinste.

Wir gingen zu unseren Klassen und ich musste Edward einfach fragen.

„Was hat Rose?"

„Sie musste mit Emmett und Jasper spielen."

„Warum?"

„Jasper hat sie manipuliert, so das sie enthusiastisch zu allem ja gesagt hat."

„Und welche Spiele waren das?"

„Mensch ärger dich nicht, Boccia, Fangen...soll ich weiter machen? Rose hasst diese Spiele, deswegen ist jetzt etwas sauer." Erklärte mir Edward.

„Ja wer kann diese Seite von Emmett schon ertragen." Sagte ich.

„Jasper hat auch mitgespielt!"

Ich ignorierte den letzten Satz und ging in meine Klasse. Jetzt ohne Angst und Sorgen. Mist Alice, jetzt hast du die gleichen Sachen für nichts zweimal angezogen!


	21. Spass!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Spaß! Bellas POV.

„Ich kann nicht verstehen, das du das noch nicht weggeworfen hast!" Alice hielt mit spitzen Finger eines meiner T-Shirts hoch das ich zum schlafen benutzte.

Wir waren zuerst zu den Cullens gefahren, damit Alice sich umziehen konnte und dann zu mir. Ich vermisste so einige meiner Sachen die Esme mir nicht eingepackt hatte. Da ich dachte das wir nicht zu uns ins Haus konnten hatte ich mich schon damit abgefunden sie nicht zu haben. Doch dann sagte Alice, das wir nur nicht ins Erdgeschoss konnten, die erste Etage war kein Problem. Ich wollte einige meiner Bücher holen und auch einige „meiner" Klamotten. Alice hatte jetzt ein dunkelrotes Kleid an, mit einer Schleife direkt unter der Brust, sehr romantisch.

„Wir können uns nicht alle einen unerschöpflichen Kleiderschrank leisten." Antwortete ich ihr.

„Weil du nicht willst Bella, ich währe hoch erfreut wenn ich..."

„Alice!" Unterbrach ich sie, bevor sie wieder mit ihrem Lieblingsthema anfing. „Warum hast du das heute Morgen mit Jasper nicht kommen gesehen?" War das erste was mir in den Kopf kam. Und ehrlich gesagt, war ich auch neugierig.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube das es einfach zu viel Zufälle waren. Das Mike genau in dem Moment hinter Tyler hergeht als dieser seinen Stuhl bewegt und das das Tablett dann auch noch genau in unsere Richtung fliegt. Es war etwas das sie nicht entschieden hatten zu tun, es war eher so was wie ein Unfall und die sehe ich erst im letzten Moment. Es war einfach zu spät um etwas zu unternehmen." Erklärte Alice.

„Na jetzt ist es ja vorbei." Sagte ich.

„Gott sei Dank...ich war heute Morgen so nervös."

Alice setzte sich auf mein Bett und sah mir dabei zu, wie ich meine Sachen zusammenpackte . Ich war fast fertig, als Alice mich fragte.

„Fühlst du dich wohl bei uns zu Hause Bella?" Mir gefiel es, das sie bei uns sagte, das Cullen Haus war jetzt auch mein zu Hause.

„Selbstverständlich Alice. Wieso sollte ich mich nicht wohl fühlen?"

„Also..." Fing sie an. „...ich hab nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, das wir doch manchmal sehr anstrengend für dich sein müssen, um nicht zu sagen nervig." Sie wartete auf eine Antwort von mir, aber ich fing erstmal an zu lachen.

„Nervig umfasst es nicht so ganz." Sagte ich lachend.

„Ich meine es ernst Bella."

„Ich fühle mich wohl." Sagte ich jetzt etwas ernster.

„Ich wollte nur sicher sein, es normal das du dein Zimmer vermisst, deine Sachen, deine Intimität..."

„Was ich brauche habe ich hier." Sagte ich und zeigte auf meine Tasche. „Gehen wir?"

„Ja." Alice stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Da die untere Etage tabu war, musste ich auf ihren Rücken, um aus dem Fenster zu klettern.

Als ich zu Alice ging, fiel mir etwas auf. Ich hatte das niemals auf meinen Schreibtisch gestellt. Normalerweise trank ich so etwas gar nicht. Ich nahm den Becher und wollte ihn wegwerfen. Aber das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit mir, ich trat auf meinen eigenen Schnürsenkel und stolperte nach vorn. Der Inhalt des Bechers ergoss sich über Alice und saute ihr neues Kleid ein. Alice sah mich erschrocken an und hielt mich an den Armen fest, damit ich nicht hinfiel.

Emmetts POV.

Das wird ein irrer Spaß werden! Laut Edward, konnte Alice Unfälle erst sehen, wenn sie fast schon passierten...wenn wir provozieren das Bella stolpert...Muahahahahah. Wir dürfen nur nicht an das denken was wir tun werden...EMMETT! Ich gehe angeln, ja genau ich werde Bella einen Fisch fürs Abendessen fangen. Bella ist mein Lieblingsmensch und ich will das es ihr gut geht und deswegen gehe ich angeln...

„Hast du den Becher Emmett?"

„Ja, er wartet auf uns. Eh, glaubst du das Jasper, wenn er erfährt was wir gemacht haben, uns in unsere hübschen Hintern treten wird?" Ich war nicht besorgt, ich wollte es nur wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde dich verteidigen Emmett." Antwortete mir Edward.

„Mmmm...das ist nicht nötig Ed. Außerdem, sollte es nicht andersherum sein? Ich bin schließlich der mit den goldenen Bizeps."

„Goldenen?" Ja ja, sie sind aus Eisen und mit Gold überzogen. Zufrieden? Edward machte große Augen. Toller Bruder.

„Gib schon her." Verlangte Edward.

„Ich glaube ich sollte das machen."

„Ich bin schneller als du Emmett."

„Arme Bella...sie wird mal wieder nichts mitbekommen, bis...platsch!"

„Emmett!" Er nahm den Becher mit dem Erbeershake und verschwand wie der Blitz zum Haus von Bella. Ich rannte hinter ihm her, wir hatten Alice und Bella glauben lassen das wir zu Hause blieben. Edward kam gerade aus Bellas Fenster als ich ankam, kaum war er bei mir im Wald, als auch schon der gelbe Porsche vor dem Haus hielt.

„Halte an dem Entschluss mit dem Angeln fest Emmett." Ich gehe angeln, ich gehe angeln, ich gehe angeln...

Es vergingen einige Minute, während Bella ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und die Beiden sich unterhielten.

„Weißt du was?" Fragte ich Edward um mir ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben. „Ich werde mir ein Buch kaufen."

„Du? Das längste Buch das du je gelesen hast war, Teo geht in den Zoo."

„Ein großes Buch." Und das war es, der Inhalt, die Charaktere ...es war so, so...

„So kindisch..." Genau.

„Aber es ist von einem anderen Autor, es ist nicht mal ein Roman. Ich werde mir ein Buch über Witze kaufen." Erklärte ich.

„Das hat uns noch gefehlt. Emmett der Komiker!"

„So was hat keiner von uns zu Hause, ihr solltet stolz darauf sein jemanden wie mich zu haben."

„Oh ja, du weißt gar nicht wie..."Edward hörte auf zu reden und wir hörten wieder den Mädels zu.

„Nervig? Wir sind doch nicht nervig!" Was erzählte Alice denn da.

„Nein Emmett du bist gar nicht nervig." Antwortete mir Edward etwas sarkastisch.

Ich schnaufte und wir warteten weiter, bis Bella endlich fertig war.

Es war noch nichts passiert...ich wurde so langsam nervös. Und wenn Bella den Becher nicht sah?

Edward und ich hoben den Kopf um besser sehen zu können, falls etwas passieren sollte. Und da passierte es endlich, Bella nahm den Becher, stolperte und saute Alice mit dem Milchschake ein.

Wir fingen laut an zu lachen. Eine sehr, aber wirklich sehr wütende Alice bohrte ihre Augen in unsere Gesichter.

Muahahahahah, irgendwann musste sich auch mal eine Alice schmutzig machen...Muahahahahah.

„Lauf so lange ihr noch könnt!" Schrie uns Alice an.

Edward und ich liefen lachend nach Hause.

„Wir sollten eine Mauer ums Haus errichten. Sie mochte dieses Kleid wirklich sehr." Sagte Edward.

„So langweilen wir uns wenigstens nicht, eh Bruder?"

Wir rannten bis wir zu Hause ankamen.


	22. Der perfekte Nachmittag  Emmett Cullens!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Der perfekte Nachmittag des Emmett Cullen! Esmes POV.

Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig im Haus, es war weder ein lachender Emmett, noch eine hüpfende Alice zu hören. Ich ging runter ins Wohnzimmer, da saß Jasper auf dem Sofa.

„Was machst du Schatz?" Fragte ich und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Er saß mit völlig emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck, vor dem ausgeschalteten Fernseher.

„Ich warte auf Alice." Ich war erleichtert als er mich anlächelte, ich mochte es nicht ihn so zu sehen. Obwohl man in seiner Nähe eigentlich nie sicher sein konnte, ob es seine eigenen Gefühle waren die man spürte. Aber ich wusste das ich glücklich war wenn er lächelte.

„Und deine Brüder?" Es war einfach viel zu ruhig im Haus und ich wusste nur das Bella und Alice zu Bella gefahren waren.

„Sie sind ins Krankenhaus, irgendwas mit Carlisle besprechen." Er biss die Zähne zusammen als er das sagte. Ich fühlte Wut in mir, die verschwand nach fünf Sekunden um dann wiederzukommen. Jasper versuchte seine Emotionen zurückzuhalten.

„Was ist nicht in Ordnung Schatz?"

„Ich hasse es wenn man mich anlügt. Es ist so offensichtlich das sie es gemacht haben! Sie vertrauen mir nicht. Sicherlich denken sie, das ich nicht stark genug, für ihre Scherze mit Menschen, bin." Ich sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich bin davon überzeugt das sie nicht im Krankenhaus sind Esme. Sie sind irgendwo und lachen sich schlapp."

Ich konnte nicht glauben was mein Sohn mir da sagte, doch um mir das Gegenteil zu beweisen, kamen in dem Moment meine anderen beiden Söhne lachend rein. Ich sah Jasper mitleidig an.

„Edward, Emmett!" Ich rief die Beiden. Wenn ich etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann war es Ungerechtigkeit und schon gar nicht unter meinen Kindern. In weniger als einer Sekunde standen sie vor mir, Emmett breit grinsend und Edward bewunderte seine Schuhe. Er schien zu ahnen, was ihn erwartet." Wo seid ihr gewesen?"

„Im Krankenhaus." Antwortete Emmett schnell. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Edward an.

„Sie weiß das wir nicht im Krankenhaus waren Em. Glaubst du wirklich das ich so von dir denke Jasper? Du kennst mich und weiß wie sehr ich dich für deine Anstrengungen bewundere." Jasper sah fest zur Wand.

„Jungs!" Sagte ich. „Es war nicht nett von euch Jasper hier alleine zu lassen. Ihr habt mir noch immer nicht gesagt, wo ihr gewesen seid. Ich hoffe das ihr eine gute Ausrede dafür habt, das ihr euren Bruder alleine gelassen habt. Und dann werdet ihr euch entschuldigen und es ist mit egal das ihr über 100 Jahre alt seid!"

„Nicht alle!" Sagte Emmett.

„Wenn du die 100 noch nicht erreicht hast, bin ich überzeugt davon, das nicht mehr viel fehlt. Wie ich schon sagte, auch wenn ihr eigentlich Erwachsen seid, seid ihr schlimmer als Kleinkinder, viel schlimmer! So jetzt redet!"

„Mmm..." Emmett und Edward sahen sich aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„EMMETT UND EDWARD CULLEN WERDEN JETZT STERBEN!" Die wütende Stimme von Alice füllte den Raum.

„Was haben sie diesmal gemacht?" Fragte ich, bekam aber keine Antwort. Die kleine Alice sprang Emmett wütend auf den Rücken. Emmett rannte durchs Wohnzimmer und versuchte den kleinen Kobold abzuschütteln. Edward und ich versuchten dem Theater ein Ende zu machen. Ich war mir sehr wohl bewusst wovon Bella hier gerade Zeuge wurde. Hatte ich den eine Meute Wölfe großgezogen?

Obwohl die Wölfe sich bestimmt besser benahmen.

Sie beruhigten sich erst als Jasper eingriff, das tat er aber erst nachdem Alice Emmett gebissen hatte.

„Autsch! Du hättest ruhig eingreifen könne bevor sie ihre Zähne in mich schlägt Jazz! Mama, das brennt!"

Ich streichelte über die Stelle wo Alice ihn gebissen hatte.

„Was ist passiert? Und ich will die Wahrheit hören!" Drohte ich ihnen.

„Diese Affen hier, die du seine Söhne nennst, haben meine neues Kleid eingesaut, indem sie Bella eine Falle gestellt haben."

„Stimmt das?" Ich sah die Schuld in den Augen der beiden Vampire. „Deswegen habt ihr Jasper nicht mitgenommen, er hätte euch aufgehalten. Entschuldigt euch! Jetzt!" Befahl ich ihnen und stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften.

„Es tut mir Leid das ich dein Kleid beschmutzt habe Schwesterchen. Es war ein dummer und kindischer Zeitvertreib. Ich will mich auch bei dir entschuldigen Jasper. Es tut mir Leid."

„Sehr gut Edward. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Jetzt du Emmett."

„Ehhh...gut...ja also...Es tut mir Leid Alice, das Bella dir den Shake übers Kleid gekippt hat. Sie ist aber auch so tolpatschig die Arme, du solltest ihr verzeihen. Ah Jasper, es tut mir Leid, das du dir in deinem Kopf so eine falsche Meinung von mir gebildet hast, tut mir Leid das du irre bist." Wenn er wollte, konnte Emmett auch normal reden, aber eine Entschuldigung bekam er nicht zustande.

„Das war keine Entschuldigung Emmett. Weißt du eigentlich was du da gesagt hast?"

„Das Bella ein Tolpatsch ist, Alice mehr Zeit alleine verbringen sollte, wenn sie sauber bleiben will, und das Jasper nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat?"

„Argh, jetzt reichts! Ich werde ihn umbringen..."

„NEIN! Stop Kinder!" Rief ich. Edward, Alice und Jasper würde ich nie alleine unter Kontrolle bringen. Und Bella, sie stand in der entferntesten Ecke des Zimmer, würde mir auch nicht helfen können. Na ja, vielleicht mit Edward.

„Ich will das du dich jetzt entschuldigst Emmett!" Sagte ich autoritär.

„Ok Ok! Tut mir Leid Leute, was ich gemacht habe war superschlecht! Zufrieden Mami?"

„Mehr oder weniger."

Bellas POV.

Von meiner Ecke aus beobachtete ich die Szene dich sich da abspielte. Irgendwie erinnerte mich das ganze an einen Streit zwischen Kleinkinder, denn eine Mutter versuchte zu schlichten.

„Gut, ihr könnt jetzt gehen." Sagte Esme und beendete damit die Konversation. Ein Engel kam auf mich zu und nahm meine Hand.

„Alice wird euch das nie im Leben verzeihen." Sagte ich.

„Doch das wird sie, sie hat viel Zeit dazu." Sagte Edward und seine weichen Lippen lagen auf meinen.

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer...das ist pervers...sei vorsichtig mit dem Viagra...noch ein bisschen und sie stirbt an Sauerstoffmangel!" Emmetts Geschrei, er kniete auf einem Stuhl und hielt sich an der Lehne fest, brachten mich etwas aus dem Konzept. Edward, er hatte jetzt seine Hände auf meine Wangen gelegt, sprach den Namen seines Bruders aus, als ob er ihm die Pest an den Hals wünschte.

„Warte." Ich hatte da doch noch was zu erledigen. „Erinnerst du dich an das was ich heute Morgen gesagt habe Jasper? Gut, ich übergebe dir hiermit die Macht über Emmett, bis wir wider da sind."

„Bereit Bruder?" Fragte Jasper lachend.

„Willst du immer noch zu unserer Lichtung gehen?" Fragte mich Edward.

„Klar, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." Er strahlte mich an und hob mich auf seinen Rücken.

Wir rannten, also er rannte, zu unserer Lichtung. Der Wind blies mir ins Gesicht. Es gefiel mir von mal zu mal besser.

Sie war wie immer unsere Lichtung, einfach perfekt.

Jaspers POV.

„Muahahahahah...Eh...das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder?" Und wie ernst es mir war, er würde bereuen was er Alice angetan hatte.

„Selbstverständlich ist das mein Ernst. Ich kann auch Rose rufen wenn du möchtest und..."

„Nein! Lass sie lieber in Ruhe, sie ist verdammt schlecht gelaunt und will niemanden sehen...du hättest sie nicht zwingen sollen zu spielen." Sagte Emmett ernst.

„Is klar! Du hast dich doch darüber gefreut wie ein Schuljunge. Jetzt lenke mich nicht ab, trink!" Vor uns auf dem großen Tisch, standen 20 Gläser mit Milchschake. Emmett verzog angewidert das Gesicht und fing an zu trinken.

„Du hast nicht zufällig etwas Ketchup da?" Fragte Emmett.

„Gott, das ist ja ekelig. Nein habe ich nicht! Mach schon, es bleiben dir noch fünf." Forderte ich ihn auf.

„So schlimm war das auch wieder nicht, ich könnte noch zehn mehr trinken." Sagte Emmett nachdem er das ganze rote Zeug getrunken hatte.

„Das ist kein Problem, ich habe noch mehr vorbereitet, für den Fall das es dir nicht reichen sollte. Tu dir also keinen Zwang an." Alice brachte die restlichen Gläser.

„Du genießt das noch mehr als der Terrorzwerg, eh?" Schimpfte Emmett.

„Selbstverständlich!"

Als er endlich alles ausgetrunken hatte, überlegte ich mir seine nächste Strafe.

„Weißt du eigentlich wo unsere Videokamera ab geblieben ist Alice?" Fragte ich meine Elfe.

„Ja...die verstaubt glaube ich im Schrank, es hat sie schon länger keiner mehr benutzt." Sie strahlte mich an, wie immer wusste sie natürlich schon was ich vorhatte.

„Also Emmett, du hast doch bestimmt Lust eine kleines Heimvideo zu drehen, nicht?"

Ich erlaubte Alice, Emmett zu verkleiden, ihn zu schminken und selbstverständlich wurde er auch von ihr frisiert. Ich kümmerte mich der weilen um die Deko und die Musik.

„Er...eh, sie ist fertig!" Sagte Alice und brachte Emmett wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

„Oh Gott Alice! Das ist perfekt."

„Danke!" Emmett sah zum schreien aus. Er trug einen Rock aus Federn, ich wollte gar nicht wissen wo Alice den her hatte, ein enges bauchfreies Top und eine rote Perücke. Sein Make Up wirkte irgendwie surrealistisch.

„Gut Emmett, wir werden jetzt einen Videoclip drehen. Also bewege deinen Hintern!"

„Single Lady!"Quietschte Alice vergnügt.

Ich drehte den PC so das Emmett das Video von Beyonce sehen konnte und wusste was er zu machen hatte. Ich drückte auf Play und Emmett gab sein bestes. Alice und ich lagen auf dem Boden vor Lachen. Emmetts hochkonzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck, war das Beste an der Show.

Unser Nachmittag verging wie im Fluge. Emmett massierte uns, räumte unser Zimmer auf, aß eine Kakerlake, aber das Beste war unser Ausflug.

„Komm schon Emmett, alles ausziehen!" Verlangte ich. Alice hielt sich die Augen zu.

„Du beliebst zu Scherzen, nicht?"

„Sehe ich aus als ob ich scherzen würde? Die Klamotten aus!" Befahl ich.

„Bitte Jasper, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein...ich mach irgendetwas anderes...Ok?"

„Nein!"

„Ich denke nicht daran es zu tun!" Sagte Emmett ernst.

„Ruf Rose an Alice. So gut gelaunt wie sie Heute ist, wird sie Emmett bestimmt helfen...oder auch nicht."

„NEIN! Bloß nicht. Ich war vorhin bei ihr um zu sehen wie es ihr geht und sie hätte mir beinahe den Kopf abgerissen. Ok...ich machs. Aber das werde ich dir nie im Leben vergessen Jazz. Ich dachte du hast mich lieb Jazzi..." Versuchte es Emmett noch mal.

„Ja ja, wie auch immer. Vergiss nicht zu lächeln! Wir werden das Video Bella und Edward zeigen wenn sie wiederkommen." Erklärte Alice.

Emmett stieg aus und tat was ich ihm befohlen hatte.


	23. Das Video!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Das Video! Bellas POV.

„Dieser Rock ist grauenvoll!" Sagte ich, während ich Emmetts Tanzkünste auf dem Video bewunderte. Er gab wirklich sein bestes.

Wir waren wieder zurück von unserer Lichtung, der Nachmittag war viel zu kurz gewesen. Alice hatte mir alles erzählt was sie den Nachmittag über mit Jasper angestellt hatte, außer einer Sache. Das war, laut Alice, die große Überraschung für den Schluss.

Die ganze Familie hatte sich im Wohnzimmer versammelt, Esme und Carlisle eingeschlossen.

„Gut und zum krönenden Abschluss unseres Heimvideos, sehen wir jetzt die schmutzige Wäsche Emmetts." Sagte Alice in dem Video. Dann kam erst Emmett ins Bild, mit sehr saurem Gesichtsausdruck, und dann eine Straße.

„Mach schon Em." Schrie Jasper aus dem Fernseher. „Zeig dich dem Dorf!"

„OH MEIN GOTT!" Rief ich und schlug mir die Hände vors Gesicht, die Anderen waren nicht so prüde und lachten laut. Alle außer Emmett. Ich blinzelte durch meine Finger und sah einen nackten Emmett, wie er blumenstreuend durch die Straßen von Forks hüpfte. Ich konnte hören wie er dabei sein Geschwister verfluchte.

„PERVERSER!" Rief eine Frau. „Sie müssen ja nicht hinsehen, ich habe das Gleiche was ihr Mann auch hat...hoffe ich!" Rief Emmett zurück.

Nach seiner „großen" Szene, erschien Emmett wieder auf dem Bildschirm uns sagte. „Bis hierhin meine schmutzige Wäsche! Kann ich jetzt meinen Tanga wieder haben?"

Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.

„Eh ja...ich glaube das Video zeigt, das ihr einen großartigen Nachmittag gehabt habt." Bemerkte ich.

„Und wie!" Rief Jasper und uns traf alle eine Welle des Glücks. „Danke Bella!"

„Bitte." Sagte ich lachend.

Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle und Rose fingen an sich zu unterhalten. Emmett saß mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, schmollend auf dem Sofa.

„Emmett?" Fragte ich, er sah zu mir. „Was hast du?" Ich glaubte zu wissen was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

„Ich bin traurig." Sagte er, das Video war wohl doch nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen.

„Keine Sorge Emmett, ich werde dich nie an diesen Moment erinnern."

„Was? Nein, das ist es nicht. Sie haben H2 O aus dem Programm genommen."Erklärte Emmett ernst.

„Deswegen bist du traurig?"

„Charlotte ist unmöglich." Ich antwortete ihm nicht...er war traurig, weil eine Serie nicht mehr im Fernsehen lief...und warum wunderte mich das jetzt?

„Du hättest jetzt mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen Bella." Sagte Alice lachend.

„Hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang Bella? Ich will den Terrorzwerg und ihren Anhang nicht mehr sehen." Alice und Jasper ignorierten seinen Kommentar.

„Klar." Edward hatte auch Lust und wir drei machten einen Spaziergang am Fluss.

„Gut." Sagte Emmett leise. Ich ging neben ihn und konnte ihn kaum verstehen. „Ihr müsst mir helfen mich zu rächen."

„Eh...Emmett, ich glaube nicht das ich viel tun kann." Antwortete ich, auch leise.

„Ich weiß doch das du ein Tolpatsch bist Bella. Aber irgendwas wirst du schon machen können."

„Emmett!" Sagte Edward.

„Was? Ist sie oder ist sie nicht tolpatschig? Autsch! Hau mich nicht!"

„Du hast es verdient."

„Emmett." Sagte ich und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Ich befürchtete das sie ihr gleich anfangen würden zu kämpfen." Ich kann dir glaube ich nicht helfen. Alice ist sozusagen meine Schwester."

„Gut, mit dir hatte ich jetzt auch nicht wirklich gerechnet." Emmett grinste mich an. „Und du Edward?"

„Ich glaube ich muss auch passen...gegen Alice zu spielen...außerdem haben wir es ja heute Nachmittag schon versucht... ich glaube nicht das es eine gute Idee ist das zu wiederholen."

„Dann muss mir eben Emmett genügen." Jetzt sprach er von sich in der dritten Person. Langsam schwand die Hoffnung in mir das Emmett doch normal sei. „Ich werde wenigstens dieses Video vernichten, die Fotos sind schon schlimm genug."

Wir gingen schweigend weiter. Es wusste keiner etwas zu sagen.

„Alsoooo..." Sagte da Emmett auf seine ihm eigene Weise. Wir sahen ihn an.

„Warum seht ihr mich an?" Fragte Emmett.

„Also was?" Fragte Edward und sah seinen Bruder an.

„Wie was? Ich hab nichts gesagt...seid ihr plötzlich irre?" Ich hatte dieses Also gehört, bestimmt.

„Alsoooo.." Sagte er wieder.

Wir sahen ihn wieder an und warteten.

„Was sagst du?" Fragte Emmett da.

„Nein Emmett, ich werde kein Holzboot bauen, damit wir Piraten spielen können." Sagte Edward.

„Und ein U-Boot?"

„Nein."

„Du bist langweilig."

„Nicht in diesem Ton!"

„Welcher Ton?Dieser? Ich benutze ihn aber..."

„Emmett..."

„Edward..."

„Emmett..."

Edward stürzte sich auf Emmett und diese Bewegung brachte mich aus dem Gleichgewicht. Wenn wir nicht so nah am Fluss gewesen währen, währe ich einfach nur mal wieder auf meinem Hintern gelandet. Aber ich fiel natürlich in den eiskalten Fluss, ich schrie auf als ich das kalte Wasser spürte. Edward brauchte nur Sekunden um mich wieder raus zu holen, aber sein kalter Körper und die kalte Luft halfen mir jetzt auch nicht wirklich.

„Jetzt wird sie eine Meerjungfrau!" Rief Emmett fröhlich.

Edward trug mich ins Haus.

„Bella, Bella sieh mich an!" Sagte Edward, ich zitterte wie Espenlaub.

Er trug mich direkt ins Badezimmer. Er brachte mir einen Heizlüfter und stellte ihn direkt vor mir hin. Ich fragte mich kurz, warum es in diesem Haus einen Heizlüfter gab, obwohl mich eigentlich bei den Cullens nichts mehr wundern sollte. Da stand auch schon Alice, mit trockenen Klamotten,vor mir. Edward nickte ihr kurz zu und verschwand aus dem Bad. Alice fing an mich auszuziehen.

„Ay Bella..."

„W..wieso...i...ist...er...ge...gegangen?" Stotterte ich. Langsam merkte ich die Wärme des Heizlüfters.

„Ich nehme mal an, dich nackt zu sehen fördert nicht wirklich seine Selbstkontrolle...Emmett entschuldigt sich von unten."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld Emmett." Sagte ich. Diese Unterhaltungen über zwei Etagen waren doch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig.

„Geh heiß duschen Bella und zieh dann das hier an. Du bist so blass."

„Ich bin gerade in einen,was weiß ich wie kalten Fluss gefallen."

„Zwei Grad." Ich sah sie erstaunt an." Ich habe mich mal gefragt wie viel Grad der Fluss wohl hat und ein Thermometer rein gehangen." Das nahm ich jetzt einfach mal so hin und ging unter die Dusche. Als ich alle meine Gliedmaßen wieder fühlen konnte, stellte ich das Wasser ab.

Alice gab mir meine Pyjamahose und ein dickes Sweatshirt.

„Geht es dir besser?" Fragte sie.

„Ja."

Als wir aus dem Bad kamen wartete Edward schon auf uns. Ich währe gerne noch etwas in dem Badezimmer geblieben, da war es so schön warm drin.

„Tut mir Leid." Sagte Edward ganz zerknirscht.

„Sshht!" Ich legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund." Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Mir geht es gut." Mein Kopf brummte etwas,aber ich würde es überleben.

„Du solltest jetzt etwas essen." Bemerkte Edward.

Als wir in die Küche kamen, hatte Esme mir netter weise schon eine heisse Suppe gemacht. Ich aß sie so schnell, das ich mir fast den Gaumen verbrannte, aber ich brauchte jetzt etwas heißes. Als ich fertig war, sagten wir allen gute Nacht und gingen auf Edwards Zimmer. Ich war sehr dankbar, als ich sah das Jemand den Heizlüfter ins Zimmer gestellt hatte.

„Du musst müde sein." Sagte Edward.

„Na ja...ein bisschen." Sagte ich und legte mich ins Bett. Edward wickelte mich in meine Decke ein und summte mein Schlaflied.


	24. Träume!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Träume! Bellas POV.

Mir war kalt.

„Ihr sollt nicht streiten Leute." Sagte ich zu Rosalie und Emmett. Sie sollten nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit streiten, obwohl ich eigentlich gar nicht wusste warum sie stritten.

„Emmett! Ich habe gewonnen!" Rosalies Stimme tat mir in den Ohren weh. Das Dröhnen im meinen Kopf nahm gleichzeitig mit der Lautstärke ihrer Stimme zu. Ich entschloss mich, einfach in eine andere Richtung zu sehen.

Als ich meinen Kopf gedreht hatte, bereute ich es sofort Lieber Emmett und Rose streiten sehen, als Edward wie er das Mädchen aus dem Kino küsste.

„Edward..." Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen.

Ich konnte mir das nicht ansehen und drehte mich weg, um wie sollte es anders sein, über ein Stück Seife zu stolpern.

„Ahhhhh!" Der Schmerz wurde immer stärker, da war mit einem Mal Edward, ohne Hemd, neben mir und streichelte mein Haar.

„Diese Dessous Bella..." Sagte Edward und betrachtete meinen Körper. Ein Aufschrei aus einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers, lenkte mich von Edwards Worten ab.

„Nooo, ahhhhhhh, Bitte nicht!" Alice schrie erschrocken in einer Ecke des Zimmers, sie war über und über mit Erbeershake bekleckst.

„Sieh nur Alice!" Rief Jasper, der filmte einen, jetzt nackten, Emmett.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

„Beruhige dich Bella, ich bin hier." Edwards kalte Arme trösteten mich, während mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Es war nur ein Traum, aber was für einer! „Was ist?" Fragte Edward.

„Ein Alptraum." Sagte ich, ohne die Augen auf zumachen. Ich hatte bis jetzt noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, was in der kurzen Zeit die ich hier war, schon alles passiert war.

Heute ist Freitag! Die Zeit die ich jetzt bei den Cullens lebte, war geprägt von Verrücktheiten. Wie war es möglich, das so viel in nur fünf Tagen passiert war? Und wir hatten fast nur die Nachmittage miteinander verbracht. Ich wollte gar nicht an das Wochenende denken.

Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen, es war als ob tausend Nadeln mich pickten. Ich machte die Augen auf und sah einen besorgten Edward.

„Guten Morgen!" Sagte er. Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, ganz schlechte Idee, in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

„Mir ist Schwindelig." Sagte ich. Edward nahm mich an den Schultern und legte mich vorsichtig wieder hin. Dann streichelte er meine Wange.

„Das Bad im Fluss Gestern ist dir nicht gut bekommen. Du bleibst Heute besser im Bett."

„Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Ich brauche nur fünf Minuten und eine Aspirin." In dem Moment musste ich Niesen." Und Taschentücher, vielleicht." Edward grinste und brachte mir sofort eine Packung Taschentücher. Es gab anscheinend wirklich nichts, was es in diesem Haus nicht gab.

„Danke." Ich umarmte ihn fest und er erwiderte meine Umarmung.

„Was hast du geträumt?" Fragte er. „Du hast mich erschreckt."

„Also...ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll. Es war sehr seltsam."

„Was war das Erste das du in deinem Traum gesehen hast?" Er versuchte meine Erinnerung aufzufrischen.

„Rosalie und Emmett, sie haben gestritten."

„Warum?"

„Rosalie hat so was gesagt wie: Ich habe gewonnen Emmett!"

„Mmm...und dann?" Fragte Edward neugierig, zu neugierig.

„Habe ich im Schlaf gesprochen?" Fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Ja." Antwortete er und sah aus dem Fenster, er schien etwas zu sehen was ich nicht sah. „Was ist passiert nachdem du Rose und Emmett gesehen hast?" Fragte er wieder.

„Eh...ich habe dich gesehen und wie du das Mädchen aus dem Kino geküsst hast." Sagte ich und sah zur Wand.

„Ah." War alles was er sagte, dabei sah er nachdenklich auf den Boden. Um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen, fing ich an zu reden.

„Dann bin ich über ein Stück Seife gestolpert und du warst da um mich zu trösten und mir zu sagen das dir meine Dessous gefallen." Als ich das sagte, machte Edward große Augen. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an seine nackte Brust und mein Puls ging schneller. Vorsicht Bella, wenn du so anfängst, wird er merken das du ihm die die peinlichen Details verheimlichst.

„Gibt es da noch was...in diesem Teil deines Traums?" Er versuchte in meinem Gesicht zu lesen.

„Nein." Aber es war zu spät, er wusste das ich ihm etwas verheimlichte und wartete seelenruhig darauf, das ich es ihm erzählte. „Eh, du hattest kein Hemd an. Zum Schluss meines Traums, habe ich eine eingesaute und schreiende Alice gesehen und Jasper hat einen nackten Emmett gefilmt." Ich hatte schnell gesprochen und versuchte ihn von dem peinlichen Teil abzulenken.

„Du träumst also von mir mit nacktem Oberkörper...mmm..." Sagte er grinsend. Ich wurde sofort rot.

„So, dann können wir ja jetzt aufstehen."

Alice POV.

„Was machen wir Heute Jasper?" Fragte ich ihn während er sich anzog. Ich sah ihn verzückt an.

„Schon wieder Alice? Wir haben es die ganze Nacht gemacht. Und was wir Heute machen..." Sagte er und zog sich sein Hemd an. Es legte sich eng an seinen Körper...reiß dich zusammen Alice. „...keine Ahnung, das weißt du doch eh am besten. Oder nicht?" Er war Heute sehr fröhlich.

Er kam zu mir um mir einen Kuss zu geben. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und versuchte ihn wieder ins Bett zu ziehen. Begierde und Wollust stiegen in mir auf und das hatte nichts mit Jaspers Gabe zu tun. Ich ließ meine Lippen zu seinem Hals wandern. Er hielt meine Hände fest als ich seinen Gürtel aufmachen wollte.

„Jetzt nicht, wir müssen gehen die Anderen warten."

„Sie sind 100 Jahre und älter...was machte es wenn sie...eine halbe Stunde, mindestens, warten?"

„Macht fertig! Jasper wird noch blind wenn du ihn so viel arbeiten lässt!" Schrie Emmett von unten.

„Pack du dich lieber an deine eigene Nase!" Rief ich wütend zurück. Jasper lächelte mich versöhnlich an und ich ging mit ihm runter.

Als wir ins Wohnzimmer kamen, sahen uns natürlich alle an. Rosalie und Bella mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte Edward Bella erzählt was wir gemacht hatten.

„Fahren wir?" Fauchte ich. „Ihr hattet es doch so eilig!"

„Ja ja, wir fahren." Sagte Edward.

Wir stiegen in die Autos und fuhren los. Edward fuhr Heute einen kleinen Umweg zur Schule. Wir fuhren an der Polizeistation vorbei, damit Bella kurz ihren Vater sehen konnte.

„Hallo Papa, wie geht's?" Hörten wir Bella zu ihrem Vater sagen.

„Alice." Sagte Edward. „Emmett will sich rächen."

„Ja ich weiß. Er hat sich schon einige Gedanken gemacht, aber alle seine Ideen sind ein Fiasko." Antwortete ich.

„Ich wollte es dir nur sagen...da du nichts in diese Richtung gedacht hast, dachte ich das du es nicht weißt."

„Danke Edward, aber ich habe alles unter Kontrolle."

„Gut, das Bella krank ist, ist zum Teil auch seine Schuld." Erklärte mir Edward.

„Wir haben ein bewegtes Wochenende vor uns." Sagte ich lachend.

„Und wie." Gab Edward mir Recht.

Bella stieg wieder ins Auto und wir fuhren zur Schule.


	25. Die Fahrt nach Port Angeles!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Die Fahrt nach Port Angeles! Emmetts POV.

Die Vormittage waren am schlimmsten. Rosalie wollte keine „Spielchen" mit mit spielen, weil Jasper zu Hause war.

„Damit tun wir ihm einen Gefallen Bärchen. Stell dir mal vor du hast Lust, ich bin nicht da und du musst die ganze Zeit über hören und fühlen wie es deine Geschwister tun." Sagte sie. Ja, aber wenn sie wollte, fragte auch keiner nach Jasper.

Ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, etwas das nur ich tun wir die Anderen an der Schule abgesetzt hatten, sagte ich es Rose.

„Rose!"

„Was möchtest du Emmett?" Fragte Rose als wir aus dem Jeep stiegen.

„Ich gehe mir ein Buch kaufen. Ich bleibe nicht lange weg Schatz, Ok?" Ich näherte mich ihr um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Jasper sich versteifte. Als ich mich wieder von Rosalie entfernte, stand er immer noch unbeweglich da.

„Rose, seit wann haben wir eine Vogelscheuche im Haus?" Ich lachte über meinen eigenen Scherz auf Jaspers kosten und Rosalie stimmte mit ein. Ich hatte wirklich Zukunft als Komiker.

„Blödmann!" Fauchte Jasper. „Was willst du mit einem Buch? Ein Lagerfeuer machen?"

„Dank diese Buches wirst du den besten Komiker aller Zeiten in deinem Haus haben. Das Geld für deine Pflegemitelchen wirst du Dank meiner haben. Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, ich weiß genau welche Wässerchen du benutzt...weil Rose sie auch benutzt, nicht weil ich sie selber probiert habe und jeden Abend benutze. Ich bitte dich!" Erklärte ich meinem ungläubigen Bruder.

„Ehh...ja Emmett. Du spinnst!" Seine Worte bewegten mich.

„Jasper...ich wusste gar nicht wie wichtig dir das ist." Ich wollte ihn umarmen, aber ich kam zu spät, er verschwand wie ein Blitz.

„Soll ich dich begleiten Bärchen?" Fragte mich Rose.

„Nein, das ist etwas was ich alleine machen musst. Du weißt schon, erwachsen werden und so." Sagte ich.

Ich stieg wieder in mein Auto und machte mich auf den Weg nach Port Angeles, dort würde ich mir mein Buch kaufen. Auf halbem Weg merkte ich das ich einen Platten hatte.

„Oh nein!Das kann jetzt nicht sein. Einen Platten! Wo ist Rosalie wenn man sie braucht? Wieso zum Teufel ist sie nicht mitgekommen?" Sagte ich zu mir selber.

Du hast ihr gesagt das sie zu Haue bleiben soll.

Und? Sonst hört sie doch auch nicht auf mich.

Ich versuchte jetzt nicht nervös zu werden. Normaler weise half ich Rose nur, sie war die Spezialistin was die Autos betraf. Aber beim zugucken lernt man ja auch, oder?

„Zuerst muss ich mir mein Shirt ausziehen. Das hatte ich in Filmen gesehen." Sagte ich mir. Uns tat es auch. „Dann brauche ich Fett oder Öl oder so was...ohne das geht es nicht. Machen die in den Filmen auch immer so und die lügen nicht!"

Ich beschmierte mich mit etwas Öl aus dem Motor und holte den Ersatzreifen.

„Hey Hübscher! Ja, ich rede mit dir." Eine rote Lockenmähne sprach zu mir, es war mehr Haar zu sehen als Gesicht. Ich machte große Augen, zuerst erschrak ich etwas. Hatte ich jetzt schon Halluzinationen? „Soll ich dich mitnehmen?"

Ich konnte das Gesicht der jungen Frau immer noch nicht sehen. Wie zum Teufel konnte sie nur so Autofahren? Ich sah nur Haare...ob ihre Beine auch so aussehen? Argh!

„Ist nicht nötig. Ich wechsle den Reifen." Ich drehte mich um und machte weiter.

Es war gar nicht sooo kompliziert, ich musste ein paar Anläufe machen, aber ich habs geschafft!

Ich spürte, schon seit geraumer Zeit, das ich beobachtet wurde. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich das mich ein Gruppe von Frauen beobachtete. Vielleicht hatte ich ja was im Gesicht, man saut sich bei solchen Arbeiten immer so ein.

Ich wollte mir schon mit den Gesichtern über die Hände fahren. Nein Emmett, mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Wie auch immer, da meine Hände auch schmutzig waren, fuhr ich damit erst über meine Brust, um sie etwas zu säubern.

Die Frauen gaben ein kollektives Stöhnen von sich. Was hatte die den gestochen? Was machten die da überhaupt alle? Na auch egal.

Ich besah mir die Frauen genauer. Igitt, wie ekelig! Eine von ihnen sabberte so sehr, das sich schon eine Pfütze gebildet hatte. Ich ging zu ihr hin und machte ihr mit einem Finger den Mund zu. Sehr vorsichtig, vielleicht war sie ja radioaktiv oder so.

„Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Noch so ein kollektives Stöhnen. Gott, versteh einer die Frauen!

Emmett!

Du bist mein Gewissen, richtig?

Nein, ich bin Mickey Mouse! Klar bin ich es.

Ist ja gut! Was willst du?

Ich glaube, also ich meine ja nur, das die wegen dir hier sind.

Du meinst die Frauen, nicht?

Nein, ich rede von Goofy! Klar meine ich die Frauen.

Du hast glaube ich ein ernsthaftes Problem mit Disney.

Bevor ich mir mein Shirt wieder anzog, schmiss ich mich noch etwas in Pose und zeigte meine Muskeln. Ich meine sie hatten es sich verdient, meine Bewunderinnen. Und sie Schrien natürlich alle.

Von allen Frauen, war die rote Mähne die auffälligste, sie stand jetzt in der ersten Reihe. Ich zog dann doch mein Shirt an und stieg in mein Auto.

„Es hat mich gefreut euch kennen zu lernen Mädchen!" Rief ich aus dem Fenster und setzte meine Reise fort.

Als ich auf die Uhr sah, merkte ich das ich viel zu lange gebraucht hatte. Rose und Jasper waren jetzt bestimmt schon mit Bella, Edward und Alice in der Cafeteria.

Ich machte das Radio an um mich etwas abzulenken. Der Sender spielte House.

„OH, oh oh oh, eh eh eh, oh..." Ich bewegte meinen Kopf vor und zurück, versuchte mich dem Rhythmus anzupassen. Schnell suchte ich einen anderen Sender. Der nächste spielte Reaggeton, jetzt bewegte ich meine Hüften. Ich ließ mich von dem Rhythmus mitreißen, fast hätte ich eine Rentnerin überfahren!

„Tut mir Leid!" Rief ich aus dem Fenster.

„Macht nichts Kleiner! Deine Mutter scheint dich gut zu füttern, eh?" Was war Heute nur mit den Frauen los? Ich gab Gas. Ich suchte den nächsten Sender. Diesmal war es Country, ich verdrehte die Augen, als ich mich auf den Text konzentrierte.

„Eh...das mach ich besser weg." Sagte ich mir und blieb dann bei dem Sender der Rock spielte.

Endlich kam ich an dem Buchladen an. Ich ging rein, es waren nicht viele Leute drin. Da war der Verkäufer und ich.

„Guten Morgen!" Sagte ich fröhlich.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?" Er wirkte gelangweilt...mit mir? Unmöglich!

„Ein Witzbuch. Ich werde der der beste Komiker der ganzen weiten Welt. Präge dir dieses Gesicht ein, ich werde berühmt werden!" Erklärte ich ihm.

„Ich würde mir dazu erstmal das Gesicht waschen. Es ist ölverschmiert!" Bekam ich zur Antwort.

„Was?" Ich besah mich im Fenster und konnte sehen das ich mich wohl wirklich nicht ganz sauber gemacht hatte.

Ein perfekter Auftritt!

Halt den Mund Mickey Mouse!

„Ich habe diese drei Bücher mit Witzen." Sagte er immer noch gelangweilt. „Man sagt, das hier das Beste ist."

„Ich nehme alle drei. Wenn ich der Beste sein will, brauche ich auch das Beste." Der Junge machte große Augen. Ich musste was tun...

„Ich werde dir jetzt einen Witz erzählen. Also, sagt der Wolf zum Rotkäppchen: Ayy Rotkäppchen, ich werde jetzt das von dir verspeisen, was noch keiner verspeist hat! Antwortete Rotkäppchen: Na da bleibt dir nur das Körbchen...Muahahaha der ist so gut!"

„Der Witz ist ordinär."

„Häh?" Ich musste mir einen anderen überlegen.

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun?" Unterbrach der Flegel meine Gedanken.

„Nein Danke!" Ich bezahlte meine Bücher und verließ diesen deprimierenden Laden.

Auf der Fahrt nach Hause grinste ich zufrieden, ich hatte es geschafft mir gleich drei Bücher zu kaufen.

„OH, oh oh oh, eh eh eh ….." Ich bewegte wieder rhythmisch den Kopf . Man konnte sich an diese House Musik gewöhnen.


	26. Witze!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Witze! Bellas POV.

„Woran ist die Mutter von Kung Fu gestorben?...An Kunfungivitis!" Seit einer Stunde hörten wir uns jetzt schon Emmetts Witze an.

Wir saßen im Wohnzimmer, alle außer Emmett, der stand vor uns und lass uns aus seinen neuen Büchern vor. Das war eine echte Folter und er war erst beim ersten Buch, es fehlten noch zwei. Einige waren ja ganz witzig, aber der größte Teil war einfach grottenschlecht. Für Edward und seine Geschwister war es einfach, sie hatten jahrelange Übung darin, so zu tun als ob sie Emmett zuhörten und eigentlich die Ohren auf Durchzug zu stellen. Aber ich nicht, ich musste es mir anhören.

Der nächste ist bestimmt gut...das sagte ich mir jetzt schon seit dem fünften Witz.

„Oh, der wird euch gefallen. Muahahahahah. Was ist ein Punkt in einem Sarg?...Ein toter Punkt!"

Alice kicherte, wir sahen sie Alle mit großen Augen an.

„Also der hatte...vergesst es." Murmelte Alice.

Emmett lachte und lass weiter in seinem Buch.

Ich sah zur Treppe, sie würden mich vor dem hier retten können, aber ich wurde gezwungen hier zu bleiben. Edwards Hand hielt mich fest, ohne mir weh zu tun, natürlich. Emmett hatte jedem einzelnen von uns gedroht, sollten wir nicht hier bleiben. Alice zum Beispiel hatte er damit gedroht, ihren Kleiderschrank zu zerlegen. „Das lass ich nicht zu!" Hatte sie geantwortet. „Und wenn du mal wieder zu einer deiner Modeschauen fährst? Paris, Milan oder so? Was machst du dann? Ich kann warten." Sagte Emmett ernst.

„Mmm Bella...was mach ich mit dir?.Ich könnte dir Edward wegnehmen. Ich binde ihn einfach irgendwo fest. Muahahahahah!" Ich ging, nachdem ich Edwards Gesicht gesehen hatte, davon aus, das das schon mal vorgefallen war. Ich traute es Emmett auf jeden Fall zu.

„Gehen zwei Sandkörner durch die Wüste, sagt der Eine: Ich glaube wir werden verfolgt. Muahahahahah, der war gut, nicht?" Ich sah zu den Anderen, so sehr sie auch gewöhnt waren Emmett zu ignorieren, sie konnten nicht mehr.

„Emmett Schatz. Babe, willst du die anderen Bücher nicht für einen andern Tag lassen?" Rosalie setzte ihre stärkste Waffe ein die sie gegen ihren Ehemann hatte. Es kostete ihn zu widerstehen, aber Emmett redete weiter.

„Sagt ein Floh zum anderen Floh: Gehen wir zu Fuß oder nehmen wir den Hund?"

„Emmett, sag mal merkst du eigentlich gar nicht, das du mit diesen Witzen nicht weit kommen wirst?" Fragte Jasper.

„Irgendwie muss ich ja anfangen."

„Und du musst uns als Versuchskaninchen benutzen?" Rief ich.

„Ich weiß doch das es euch eigentlich gefällt und ihr wollt gar nicht das ich aufhöre."

„Is klar..." Murmelte ich.

„Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen, hier kommt schon der nächste. Zwei Tomaten im Kühlschrank, sagt die eine: Joo ist das kalt hier...Ahhhhh...eine Tomate die spricht!"

Nicht denken, einfach nicht denken...so ist gut Bella.

„Bella! Bella! Du schläfst ein!" Schrie Emmett mich an.

„Und warum weckst du mich?" Wollte ich irritiert wissen.

„Sie kann wenigstens schlafen." Murmelte Rosalie.

„Bella, der ist für dich. Was ist der Gipfel des Pechs?" Er wartete. „Alle Lose einer Lotterie zu kaufen und dann wird sie abgesagt!" Rosalie kicherte.

„Waren wir nicht gegen die Witze?" Fauchte ich sie an. Ich war wirklich mit den Nerven zu Fuß, ich hatte Rosalie angefaucht oh oh.

„Ha, der ist für dich Jasper. Ein Soldat beim Bund, fragte der Oberst: Wenn sie vor sich den Norden haben, rechts Osten und links Westen, was haben sie dann im Rücken? Meinen Rucksack."

Edward lachte und laut, ich sah ihn verwundert an. Jasper sah ihn wütend an. Gleich darauf sah ich Jasper wütend an.

„Jasper." Sagte Alice sanft als sie merkte wie wütend Jasper war.

Da lachte Emmett wieder.

„Oh Rose, der ist für dich. Warum lächeln Blondinen wenn es Blitzt? Weil sie glauben fotografiert zu werden!" Wir unterdrückten alle unser Lachen. Na ja, ich ließ das ein oder andere Kichern hören. Als Rache sozusagen. Rosalie verschränkte die Arme und ich sah wie sich ihre Fingernägel in ihre Haut gruben.

„Ok...der Nächste."

Während Emmett in seinem Buch blätterte, sah ich wie Edward und Alice eine ihrer Konversationen hatte.

„Was ist?" Ich bewegte nur die Lippen, damit Emmett mich nicht hörte.

„Wir werden Emmett umbringen." Sagte Edward, er bewegte ebenfalls nur die Lippen.

„Was!" Sagte ich laut, alle Augen richteten sich auf mich. Ok, das hier war langweilig, aber das war jetzt doch übertrieben.

Und Rosalie? Was würde Rosalie machen? Da sah ich wie Rosalie Alice zuzwinkerte. Oh mein Gott! Rose war auf ihrer Seite. Was war mit ihnen Los? Das ging jetzt echt ein bisschen zu weit...armer Emmett!

Die Anderen tuschelten weiter und beobachteten Emmett, als ob sie seine schwachen Punkte suchen würden. Wenn ich Emmett sagen würde das sie ihn umbringen wollen, würde er mir nicht glauben, anfangen zu lachen und die Anderen könnten ihn angreifen. Ich musste ihm irgendwie klar machen, das er flüchten musste uns zwar sofort.

„Emmett! Eine RATTE!" Der Vampir verschwand sie ein Blitz aus dem Zimmer, kaum das ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Gut, das hat funktioniert. Jetzt waren alle Augen auf mich gerichtet. Wollten sie jetzt auf mich los? Nein, das würde Edward nie zulassen. Auch Alice nicht...aber Rosalie? Bei ihr war ich mir nicht so sicher.

„Warum hast du das gemacht Bella?" Fragte mich Edward und zog mich etwas näher zu ihm.

„WARUM? Das wisst ihr doch genau. Ich musste etwas tun um Emmett zu retten. Wie kannst du nur deinen Bruder umbringen wollen Edward...Das ist..."

„Bella!" Sagte Rose. „Emmett umbringen?" Sie lachte jetzt, genau wie Alice und Jasper. Edward versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Ich sah sie verwirrt an, was hatte ich verpasst?

„Wir wollen Emmett nicht umbringen Bella, wir wollen ihn umstimmen, damit er uns gehen lässt!"

„Oh..."

„Und das können wir jetzt vergessen!" Ich hatte wohl gerade etwas Mist gebaut.

„Wir können es doch trotzdem versuchen." Versuchte Jasper Alice zu trösten.

„Kann ich wieder reinkommen?"

„Nein Emmett...eh...ich bin nackt!" Sagte ich. Alle Augen richteten sich mal wieder auf mich. Sie brauchten eine Weile bis sie verstanden was ich wollte.

Emmett hatte in dem ganzen Durcheinander, seine anderen Bücher liegen gelassen. Eins hatte er leider mitgenommen. Ich nahm die Bücher und fragte, wo wir sie verstecken konnten. Jasper nahm sie mir ab und verschwand.

„Ich weiß das du nicht nackt bist Bella. Ich komm jetzt rein." Emmett kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer. „Und wo ist Jasper?"

„Hier." Sagte Jasper. „ Ich glaubte etwas gehört zu haben, aber es war nur ein Tier."

„Ah Ok. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Wir sind mit diesem Buch fast durch, aber wir haben ja noch...EH! MEINE BÜCHER!"

„Welche Bücher?" Fragte Rose als ob sie nicht wüsste wovon er redet.

„Ihr wisst genau was ich meine."

„Du hattest immer nur dieses eine Buch das du in der Hand hältst Emmett." Sagte Edward.

„Sehr schlau, ich werde sie schon finden." Er schlug sein Buch wieder auf und die Folter ging weiter.

Nach einer weiteren, sehr anstrengenden, halben Stunde hatten wir es endlich überstanden.

„Mmm...wie schade...der letzte Witz. Aber freut euch, er ist richtig lang!" Sagte Emmett enthusiastisch.

„Neeeeeiiinnn, bitte nicht! Bring mich bitte um. JETZT!" Schrie Alice, krallte sich an Jaspers Hemdkragen fest und flehte ihn an sie zu zerstören.

„Im Leben nicht!" Sagte Jasper." Wer erlöst mich dann?"

Emmett räusperte sich laut, um unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Dies ist ein Witz, nach dem Motto, wer hat gesagt., oder was ist. Mal sehen ob ihr es erratet." Na wenigstens mussten wir raten, so schlief ich bestimmt nicht wieder ein.

„Los geht's! Wer hat gesagt: Diese Nadeln bringen mich um?"

„Ein Luftballon." Sagte Edward.

„Was ist grün,hat vier Beine und wenn es auf einen drauf fällt, ist man tot?"

„Ein Billardtisch!" Sagte wieder Edward.

„Das ist nicht fair! Du ließt meine Gedanken." Schimpfte Emmett.

„Du könntest uns ja gehen lassen..." Sagte Alice.

„Nein! Aber Edward darf nicht mehr mitmachen." Bestimmte Emmett.

„Was ist weiß und stört beim Essen?"

„Wir wissen es nicht Emmett. Sag es uns." Kam es von Jasper.

„Eine Lawine!"

Fünf Minuten später waren wir frei!

„Oh, ja! Frei Jasper, wir sind frei!" Alice hüpfte vergnügt durch den Raum.

Als er fertig war, kam Emmett zu mir und legte mir einen Arm auf die Schulter.

„Bella, ich will dir nur dafür danken, was du Heute für mich getan hast." Sagte Emmett zu mir.

„Da nicht für Emmett. Es war hart dir so lange zuzuhören, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen das sie dich töten." Ich lächelte ihn an, er wollte sich dafür bei mir bedanken.

„Was? Nein, das meine ich nicht. Du hast mir nicht befohlen aufzuhören, du weißt schon, wegen der Macht die du über mich hast..."

Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Ich hätte ihn stoppen können, ich hatte die Macht, ich hätte es ihm nur verbieten müssen...Gott Bella!

„Du bist einfach zu gut für diese Welt." Sagte Edward schmunzelnd.


	27. Edward!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Edward! Edwards POV.

„Kümmerst du dich darum Alice?" Fragte ich meine Schwester, wir waren im Wald, weit genug weg vom Haus das uns keiner hören konnte.

Wir mussten und beeilen, Bella war unter der Dusche. Niemand durfte etwas von unserem Plan erfahren. Wegen Bellas Sturz in den Fluss, war ich immer noch sauer auf Emmett. Es war nicht nur Emmetts Schuld, meldete sich mein Gewissen.

„Keine Sorge Edward, ich kümmere mich um alles. Wenn wir wieder zurück sind, werde ich Jasper sagen das ich die Videokamera brauche." Lachend liefen wir wieder nach Hause.

Dieses war eine der unterhaltsamsten Wochen die ich je verbracht hatte. Meine Familie war irgendwie besser drauf, das merkte ich auch an ihren Gedanken.

„Edward..." Sagte Alice bevor wir zu Hause ankamen. „Kann ich es Jasper erzählen?" Sie blieb stehen und versuchte zu sehen, was passierte wenn sie es Jasper erzählte.

„Es wir alles passieren wie geplant, auch wenn ich es Jasper erzähle."

„Dann machst Alice."

Wir gingen ins Haus. Carlisle war auch von der Arbeit zurück und saß mit Esme im Wohnzimmer. In diesen Momenten der Zweisamkeit, die jedes Paar in diesem Haus mal hatte, waren die Gedanken von Esme und Carlisle immer noch die gesündesten. Sie dachten nicht an körperliches, ihre Liebe brauchte nicht viel Worte. Ihre Gedanken waren einfach wie ein intensives Gefühl.

„Hallo Kinder! Was habt ihr gemacht?" Fragte uns Esme lächelnd.

„Wir haben nur geredet Esme. Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer." Sagte Alice und in Gedanken fügte sie noch hinzu. Jasper wartet. Und da war sie auch schon verschwunden.

„Ich werde auch auf mein Zimmer gehen." Ich konnte Bella unter der Dusche hören, ich hörte wie ihre Hände durch ihre Haare fuhren um sie zu wasche und jeden Wassertropfen der ihren Körper traf.

-Edward- Carlisle rief mich.- Kannst du einen Moment kommen?- Ich ging natürlich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich ihnen gegenüber auf Emmetts Sofa. Esme fing an zu reden.

„Du weißt das ich dich wie einen Sohn liebe Edward, also du bist mein Sohn." Ich wusste nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte, in ihren Gedanken beschäftigte sie sich mit der Renovierung eines Hauses das sie gesehen hatte. „Und deswegen...habe ich das Bedürfnis mit dir etwas zu besprechen."

„Ok, worüber möchtest du reden?"

„Also...Bella und du, ihr habt jetzt eine Beziehung und es ist normal, das ihr an bestimmte Sachen denkt."

„Oh Esme, du willst jetzt nicht über Bienchen und Blümchen mit mir sprechen, oder?" Esme lächelte mich sanft an.

-Ich habe ihr gesagt, das es dir nicht gefallen wird. Aber du kennst ja deine Mutter.-

„Nein es sei den du möchtest es. Ich möchte, das du weißt das wir für dich da sind und dich unterstützen. Das du dich nicht schämen musst, mit Fragen au uns zu kommen und das du mir alles erzählen kannst."

„Das weiß ich doch Mama." Sie stand auf und kam zu mir. Ich stand ebenfalls auf und Esme umarmte mich und ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung, mit all der Liebe die ein Sohn für seine Mutter empfinden kann.

„Ich liebe dich Sohn."

„Ich liebe dich Mama." Ich wusste wie sehr sie es mochte, wenn ich sie so nannte. Ich ging zur Treppe.

„Ah! Edward! Schutz, du weißt schon..." Als ob ich das nötig hätte. Carlisle kicherte über Esmes Scherz.

Ich ging zu meinem Zimmer. Aus den Augenwinkeln, konnte ich das Bad sehen in dem Bella war. Das Licht war noch an, aber ich konnte die Dusche nicht mehr hören. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an die Wassertropfen, die Bellas schlanken Körper entlang gelaufen waren.

„Warte Edward!" Rief Bella. Ich schreckte aus meiner Erinnerung auf und merkte da erst das Bella in meinem Zimmer war und nicht im Bad. Sie zog sich gerade an. „Eine Sekunde." Ich hörte wie sie ihren BH zu hakte, wie der Stoff ihrer Pyjamahose über ihre Haut strich und wie sie ihre Arme durch das Oberteile steckte. „Fertig!" Rief sie.

Da war sie, wie ein Geschenk des Himmels. Sie hob ihr Handtuch auf und wollte es runter zum Waschen bringen.

„Komm her." Sagte ich und warf das Handtuch in die Ecke. Ich drückte meine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre. Sie grub ihre Finger in meine Haare und zog mich näher zu sich. Ihr Duft hüllte mich komplett ein. Als ihre Atmung stockte, entfernte ich mich von ihr.

„Sorge dich nicht um mich." Sagte Bella und kam wieder näher.

„Ich befürchte, das ist unmöglich."

Wir gingen runter in die Küche, damit sie etwas essen konnte.

Rosalies POV.

„Was sagt das Messer zum Wackelpudding? Zitter nicht so du Feigling! Oh, der ist gut..."

„Ich habs dir im guten gesagt Emmett und das wir das letzte Mal sein das ich dich friedlich darum bitte. Hör mit den Witzen auf!"

„Tschuldigung Rose, ich mach Morgen weiter." Ich verdrehte die Augen, unfähig ihm klar zu machen, das ich seine unerträglichen Witze nicht hören wollte.

Er kletterte zu mir ins Bett und umarmte mich. Ich blätterte weiter in meiner Zeitschrift. Alice hatte mir gesagt, das ich mir die Kombinationen und Kleider aussuchen sollte die mir gefallen, wir würden in Kürze Shoppen fahren. Obwohl ich genau wusste, das Alice mir so oder so das kaufen würde was ihr gefiel.

„Rose." Sagte Emmett, als er sah wie ich mir immer wieder ein weißes Kleid ansah. „Das ist ganz schön gewagt."

„Gefällt es dir? Glaubst du das es mir steht?" Er drückte mit der Hand meine Hüfte. Ich blätterte weiter. Es gefiel ihm anscheinend nicht.

„Rose." Sagte er wieder.

„Ja Emmett." Ich drehte mich um, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich habe da noch was gut bei dir. Weil, du hast mich gar nicht verteidigt, als sie das mit der Ra...Rat...du weißt schon was, gesagt haben."

„WAS? Muss ich dich daran erinnern, das du mir, vor Allen, die Bluse aufgeknöpft hast und mich geküsst hast wie ein Irrer? Du hast nichts bei mir gut!"

„Aber das war doch Jasper!"

„Das ist mir egal!" Sagte ich und wand mich wieder meiner Zeitschrift zu.

„Gut, das wird eh nichts ändern. Ich habe die Entscheidung schon gefällt. Ich werde mich nicht an dir rächen. Du bist meine Frau und ich liebe dich...das wir dich retten." Sagte er ernst.

„Das ist sehr nett." Sagte ich halb im Scherz.

„Nicht wahr? Ich bin gut!" Seine Lippen fingen an von meinem Hals zu meiner Schulter zu wandern.

„Also Mister Nett, ich muss hier wichtige Entscheidungen treffen, nimm also dein Goldschnäutzchen weg. Ich bin noch sauer..." Dieser Blondinen-Witz, hatte mir gar nicht gefallen. Und das er es war der ihn gelesen hatte, machte es noch schlimmer.

„Tut mir Leid Rose. Ich habe ihn gelesen, ohne darüber nachzudenken."

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen, dessen bin ich mir bewusst." Sagte ich ernst.

„Lass mich reden. Ich will dich um Verzeihung bitten, wie es sich gehört. Und wenn du nicht..." Er löste die Hand von meiner Taille und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Was? Wo geht er hin? Wenn ich nicht was? Er geht? Er lässt mich allein? Wie konnte er nur so gehen? Ich legte die Zeitschrift weg und stand schnell auf. Wie konnte er nur glauben, das ich ihm nicht verzeihen würde? Wieso ging er einfach? Ein großes Bärchen-Grinsen empfing mich als ich die Tür aufmachte, er hatte eine einzelne Blume in der Hand. Eine Margerite, schon ein wenig verwelkt. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Tut mir Leid, das ist das Einzige, was ich gefunden habe." Er steckte mit die Blume ins Haar und ich stieß die Luft aus, die ich angehalten hatte. Was ein Idiot, mir so einen Schrecken einzujagen.

Ich umarmte ihn fest und machte die Tür zu.

„Warst du nicht mit deiner Zeitschrift beschäftigt?" Fragte er, als ich ihn aufs Bett schubste.

„Bah, was solls. Alice wird mir eh das kaufen was ihr gefällt."

„Aber..." Ich unterbrach sein Gequatsche mit meinen Lippen und er verstand, endlich, das mich die Kleider jetzt nicht interessierten.


	28. Foto!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Foto! Bellas POV.

Ich wurde so langsam wach und reckte und streckte mich erstmal ausgiebig, bis ein Kichern mich unterbrach.

„Wie spät ist es?" Fragte ich Edward.

„11 Uhr."

„Was?Oh Gott! So spät?" Rief ich aus und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Es ist Samstag Bella, ruhe dich etwas aus." Ich sprang wieder ins Bett und kuschelte mich an ihn.

Er fing an mit meinen Haaren zu spielen, ab uns zu nahm er eine Strähne und wickelte sie sich um seinen Finger.

„Was machen wir Heute?" Fragte ich neugierig. Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an meinen Traum und an alles was diese Woche passiert war. Würde Heute etwas passieren was sich zu erzählen lohnen würde? So wie Edward mich ansah, ging ich ganz stark davon aus. Er legte den Kopf zu Seite, wahrscheinlich um zu lauschen, was gerade im Haus passierte.

„Heute werden wir Emmett einen Streich spielen."

„Mmm, das hört sich...spaßig an. Kann ich wissen was wir mit ihm machen werden?" Er lachte leise.

Edward machte die Augen zu und als er sie wieder aufmachte, hatte er ein Glitzern in den Augen.

Jaspers POV.

Es war noch verhältnismäßig früh, als Alice aus dem Bett sprang und sich anzog.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich auch anziehen, wenn du nicht willst das ich dich zwinge!" Schnell setzte ich mich in Bewegung und dachte an das erste und einzige Mal als sie mich dazu gezwungen hatte. „Nein Jasper, das blaue Hemd." Sagte Alice und verschwand au dem Zimmer. Ich liebte diese kleine Modesüchtige einfach.

Als ich fertig war, wartete ich in unserem Zimmer auf Alice. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie an einem Samstag morgen um 9 Uhr hin wollte. Aber es war mich auch egal, solange ich mit ihr zusammen war.

Ich sah die professionelle Digitalkamera, die Alice sich vor Jahren gekauft hatte. Wir hatten sie davon überzeugt, das sie noch ein anderes Hobby, außer der Mode brauchte. Nach zwei Tagen hatte sie die Kamera wieder weg gelegt. Ich hörte wie sie aus dem Bad kam und sich in Vampirgeschwindigkeit auf unser Zimmer zu bewegte, als ich eine Idee hatte. Ich stand auf, nahm die Kamera und hielt sie auf die Tür, die in dem Moment aufging. Alice blieb stehen und ich drückte auf den Auslöser.

Das war alles in einer Sekunde passiert. Alice kniff ihre schönen Augen zusammen und streckte ihre Hand nach der Kamera aus.

„Das ist schrecklich geworden. Du hast mich im falschen Moment erwischt. Lösche das, JETZT!"

„Im Leben nicht!" Alice wollte mir die Kamera wegnehmen, aber ich streckte meinen Arm hoch und sie hatte keine Chance. Sie hüpfte hoch und es sah wirklich witzig aus.

„Gut, lassen wir das erstmal, ich werde es dann später löschen. Das ist MEINE Kamera!" Sagte sie und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Edward! Rief ich in Gedanken. Kannst du das Foto von Alice herunterladen? Ich wusste nicht, ob er mich hörte. Wenn nicht, musste ich halt eben meine Kraft einsetzen um zu verhindern, das Alice das Foto löschte. Ich ging hinter Alice her, stellte mich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand.

„Wo geht ihr hin?" Fragte Emmett neugierig.

„Wir gehen shoppen!"

„Häh?" Fragte ich. Schon wieder? Aber, warum wunderte ich mich eigentlich.

„Oh, dann geht mal." Sagte Emmett und wand sich wieder dem Fernseher zu.

„Danke Papa, wir sind vor dem Mittagessen wieder da." Scherzte Alice.

„So gefällt mir das meine kleiner Hobbit. Immer schön gehorchen."

„HOBBIT?"

„Eh, der Film läuft gerade im Fernsehen." Um diese Uhrzeit? Na ja, die vom Fernsehen waren halt auch verrückt...

Wir gingen aus dem Haus und in die Garage. Alice sah ihre gelbes Auto sehnsüchtig an, sie hatte es noch nicht gefahren. Ich fragte mich welchen Wagen wir nehmen würden.

„Den Volvo. Ich habe gesehen, das du mich das fragen willst. Ich leih mir dein Auto Edward!" Sagte sie etwas lauter und stieg ein. „Wir müssen uns ein Auto kaufen Jasper, bis ich meins fahren kann."

„Wenn du meinst das es nötig ist."

Wir fuhren von unseren Grundstück. Mir fiel ein, das ich gar nicht wusste wo wir hinfuhren. Obwohl, wir würden shoppen... wir fuhren nach Port Angeles oder nach Seattle. Ich würde trotzdem fragen.

„Wo fahren wir hin?" Fragte ich als Alice das Gaspedal durch trat.

„Nach Seattle. Und es muss schnell gehen. Vor dem Mittagessen müssen wir wieder zurück sein."

„Was willst du kaufen?"

„Es ist nichts für mich. Es ist etwas für Emmett. Jasper...ich muss dir was erzählen."

Emmetts POV.

Mein Fuß juckt...soll ich mich kratzen?

Edward, er war mit Bella im Wohnzimmer, sah mich an als ob ich irre währe.

„Was ist Edward?" Fragte ich, warum guckte er so komisch? Oh Gott, jetzt weiß ich warum. Bella ist unser Gast und ich sehe mir einfach ein Footballspiel an. Das ist es, nicht? Edward sah mich erstaunt an. Das war es also nicht. Gott sei Dank, aber für Bella hätte ich das Spiel ausgemacht.

Gut, kratzte ich mir jetzt den juckenden Fuß, oder nicht?

Später, jetzt bin ich zu müde.

Das Spiel war zu Ende,meine Mannschaft hatte gewonnen. Ich fing an durch die Kanäle zu zappen und suchte was interessantes. Ich fragte mich, wo Rosalie sich herum trieb. Auch als ich die Ohren spitze, konnte ich sie nicht hören.

„Wisst ihr wo Rosalie ist? Seid ich runter gekommen bin, hab ich sie nicht gesehen."

„Nein Emmett, tut mir Leid." Sagte Bella. „Ey! Lass den Kanal. Das Lied gefällt mir." Bella gefiel das? Mir auch, ich hatte sogar die CD.

„Sie ist mit Esme weg, um ihr bei irgendwas zu helfen.." Edward sah jetzt Bella erstaunt an, genauso wie ich auch. Bella konnte den Text des Liedes und sang fleißig mit.

„Ah, gut." Und damit stimmte ich in Bellas Gesang mit ein. Jetzt sah Edward uns Beide an, als ob wir nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hätten.

Vielleicht ist er ja auch der Irre...ich mein, er hört schließlich Stimmen in seinem Kopf, nicht ich.

Esmes POV.

„Bist du sicher das das Ok ist?" Fragte ich meine hübsche blonde Tochter.

„Ja Esme. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Edward und Alice haben alles organisiert." Wir gingen gerade durch die Straßen von Forks.

In den Händen hatten wir Flyer, die wir fleißig verteilten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo sie die her hatten, aber wie ich meine Kinder kannte, hatte sie die selber gemacht.

„Und du hast nichts dagegen?" Das währe normal gewesen, sie wollten schließlich Emmett einen Streich spielen.

„Im Gegenteil. Ehrlich gesagt, hat er es mehr als verdient. Hast du den Witz gehört, den er Gestern losgelassen hat? Der mit den Blondinen?" Ich nickte. Wie sollte ich das auch vergessen, ich war oben gewesen und konnte mir vorstellen wie es für sie gewesen sein muss. „Gut und jetzt bekommt er was er verdient. Er glaubt, das es vergessen ist, aber eine Blume reicht nicht aus."

„Rose...er hat sich entschuldigt."

„Gut und jetzt bekommt er etwas, für das ich mich dann entschuldigen werde."

Wir verteilten weiter die Flyer auf denen eine komische Nummer auf dem Marktplatz angekündigt wurde. Als alle verteilt waren machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Hause. Wir gingen mit normaler Geschwindigkeit aus dem Dorf, bis wir zum Wald kamen, da fingen wir dann an zu rennen.

Zu Hause angekommen, ging ich direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sah ich wie Emmett und Bella, völlig unkontrolliert, ein Duett sangen. Edward sah den Beiden lachen dabei zu.

„Amüsiert ihr euch?" Fragte ich. Rose setzte sich zu ihrem Mann aus Sofa.

„Ay Esme, Hallo!" Sagte Bella und wurde rot.

„Hallo Schatz. Hört wegen mir nicht auf, macht weiter."

„Nee, wir sind schon fertig." Sagte Bella und setzte sich wieder neben Edward.

„Ich bin in meinem Zimmer."Sagte ich zu meinen Kindern und ging nach oben.

Ich dachte an die Flyer die wir verteilt hatten, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war,Emmett solch einen Streich zu spielen.


	29. Der Streich!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Der Streich! Jaspers POV.

„Alice, glaubst du nicht das es jetzt genug ist?"

„Das ist es niemals. Außerdem, wenn ich es Heute nicht mache, werde ich einen anderen Tag wiederkommen. Und ich bin davon überzeugt, das du mich dann liebend gerne wieder begleiten willst, nicht?" Sie strahlte mich an und ich gab mich geschlagen.

„Aber Alice, wollten wir nicht nur das für Emmett kaufen? Warum gehen wir gerade in ein Schuhgeschäft?" Sie lächelte mich an.

„Ich kann einfach nicht anders."

Fertig! Ich hatte es geschafft. Der Kofferraum und die Rückbank des Volvo waren vollgepfropft mit Tüten. Tüten mit Klamotten, Schuhen, Produkte fürs Gesicht ( Die sind, laut Alice, für Bella.) Strumpfhosen, Accesoirse, Schminke, Dessous, Sachen für die Haare, sie hatte sogar Tampons gekauft. „Stell dir mal vor, Bella bekommt Nachts ihre Regel und wir haben nichts im Haus Jasper!" Hatte Alice mit erklärt. Das war eindeutig zu viel Information für mich.

Wir hatten auch Sachen für uns gekauft. Fünf Hemden für Carlisle, jedes von einer anderen Marke. Vier Hosen für Edward, zwei Anzüge für Emmett und für mich, acht Krawatten, zwei Hemden und drei Paar Schuhe. Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, wie hatten wir eigentlich all diese Tüten ins Auto bekommen? Aber ohne Zweifel gab es eine Tüte die sich von allen Anderen abhob, sie war rosa und lila, mit giftgrünen Henkeln. Darin befand sich die Überraschung für Emmett.

„Es bleibt uns noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Mittagessen, wir werden pünktlich wieder zu Hause sein." Sagte Alice begeistert.

Alice hatte sich so sehr beeilt, das mir immer noch nicht klar war, wie sie so viele Sachen in so kurzer Zeit hatte kaufen können.

„Wollten wir nicht eigentlich nur, das...was auch immer, für Emmett kaufen?" Mir fiel einfach kein Name für das schreckliche Kostüm ein, das wir für Emmett besorgt hatten. Obwohl es ja eigentlich der Zweck des Ganzen war, das Kostüm musste lächerlich sein.

„Ja aber...du kennst mich doch Jazz." Sagte Alice und fuhr in die Einfahrt zu unserem Haus. „Der Streich wird genial. Ah... die Kamera ist hoffentlich aufgeladen?" Sagte sie, als ob das ganze ohne die Kamera keinen Sinn machen würde.

„Heute Morgen war sie es noch." Sie zog eine Schnute, ich vermute mal das sie sich an das Foto von heute Morgen erinnerte. Mich überraschte es etwas, das sie nicht gesehen hatte, wie Edward das Foto herunter geladen hatte. Das bedeutete das er mich nicht gehört hatte und ich zusehen musste, das ich das Foto vor ihr in Sicherheit bringen musste.

Ich testete ihre Laune. Sie war nicht wüten oder so. Eher sehr entschlossen etwas bestimmtes zu tun.

Als wir vor dem Haus geparkt hatten, versuchten wir so viel Tüten wie möglich mitzunehmen, aber es waren so viele, das wir zweimal gehen mussten.

Wir brachten alles in unser Zimmer und mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappte sich Alice die Kamera, zog die Speicherkarte raus und zerdrückte sie in ihrer Hand.

„Alice! Was machst du? Die brauchen wir doch noch und da waren auch noch mehr Fotos drauf!"

„Ich habe noch eine Andere und die Fotos sind auf dem PC. Ich habe nur das zerstört was niemals Jemand sehen sollte."

Dieses Foto war der Beweis dafür, das ich es geschaffte hatte, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, Alice zu überraschen. Außerdem sah sie wirklich witzig auf diesem Foto aus.

Alice sortierte die Tüten und verteilte sie auf die Zimmer. Alle außer die mit den giftgrünen Henkeln.

„Wird er es wirklich schlucken?" Fragte ich.

„Oh ja, Emmett wird uns glauben." Alice grinste und zwinkerte mir zu.

Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer, dort saßen unsere Geschwister und Bella und sahen fern.

Carlisles POV.

Es war schon Mittag. Ich unterschrieb gerade die Akte einer Frau die operiert werden musste. Ich hörte wie sich Schritte schnell meinem Büro näherten. Und da klopfte es auch schon.

„Darf ich?"

„Komm rein Liam." Sagte ich zu meinem Kollegen.

„Du arbeitest noch? Ich bitte dich, es ist Mittag. Gönne dir eine Pause."

„Ich glaube das ist unmöglich...sieh nur was ich noch durchzusehen habe." Ich zeigte auf den Berg Akten auf meinem Schreibtisch.

„Dafür hast du noch den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit. Technisch gesehen bist du out of order, es sei denn es gibt einen Notfall."

„Das ist einer." Versuchte ich ihn zu überzeugen. Aber er war verdammt dickköpfig.

„Es ist deine Mittagspause. Sag nicht, das du schon wieder nichts essen willst?" Fast jeden Tag versuchte er mich davon zu überzeugen, das ich mit ihm und den anderen Ärzten etwas Essen gehen sollte. Aber ich erzählte ihm jedes Mal eine meiner kleinen Lügen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keinen Hunger." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, er hatte die Ausrede schon zu oft gehört. „Ich habe vorhin etwas gegessen und bin eigentlich satt."

„Komm trotzdem mit. Es währe gut wenn wir uns mal wieder alle unterhalten würden. Außerdem gehen wir nicht in die Cafeteria. Kennst du das Restaurant das hier nebenan aufgemacht hat?" Ich nickte, obwohl ich es noch nie betreten hatte. Liam betrachtete eine der Fotografien die ich auf dem Schreibtisch hatte.

„Jedes mal wenn ich Esme auf diesem Foto sehe, ist sie schöner." Sagte Liam.

„Das werde ich Claire erzählen." Sagte ich und meinte damit seine Frau.

„Ich hoffe das war ein Scherz. Also, kommst du mit?" Ich dachte einen Moment nach und sagte dann.

„Gut, ich komme mit." Wir standen auf.

„Vielleicht bekommst du ja Hunger wenn wir da sind." Ich ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

Liam steckte eine Hand in seinen Kittel den er noch trug. Er war überrascht als er etwas berührte, er zog es aus der Tasche. Er hatte ein Papier, eine Art Flyer in der Hand.

„Oh, das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Sie ziehen irgendeine komische Nummer auf dem Marktplatz auf. Hast du das gesehen?" Er gab mir das Papier.

Ich lass es und etwas in der Linken Ecke erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Da war unser Wappen, das Familienwappen der Cullens. Was zum Teufel...?

„Ach, noch was Carlisle, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Um was geht es?" Fragte ich und dachte immer noch darüber nach, was unser Wappen auf diesem Flyer machte. Sollte ich mich irren? Unmöglich, das Wappen war perfekt zu erkennen.

„Claire und ich sind am Donnerstag eingeladen, kannst du meinen Dienst übernehmen? Wenn du willst, mache ich deinen heute Nachmittag."

„Klar, kein Problem."

Liam hatte mir einen Gefallen getan, ich konnte heute Nachmittag selber nachsehen was es mit dieser komischen Nummer auf sich hatte. Irgendetwas hatten meine Kinder doch wieder angestellt.

Bellas POV.

Es war der Moment gekommen unseren kleinen unschuldigen Streich in Angriff zu nehmen. Edward hatte mit seinen Geschwistern eine dieser stillen Konversationen, sie dachten und Edward sprach als ob es sich von einer anderen Person handelte. Ausnahmsweise wusste ich mal worum es ging. Emmett sah fern und beachtete uns nicht weiter.

„Wie war es heute Morgen Alice?" Fragte Rose und gab damit den Startschuss.

„Oh, wir haben uns königlich amüsiert, nicht Jazz? Ach, wisst ihr was wir gesehen haben?"

„Was?" Fragte ich und tat neugierig.

„Die Vorbereitungen für eine Konvention auf dem Marktplatz."

„Eine Konvention? Hier? Das ist ja mal was. Ich glaube das ist das erste Mal, das in Forks irgendetwas stattfindet. Was für eine Konvention?" Fragte Edward interessiert.

„Über Comics."

„Oh mein Gott!" Emmett sprang vom Sofa. „Comics?"

„Ich wusste gar nicht das dich das so interessiert..." Sagte Alice.

„Er liebt sie, er hat eine ganze Schublade voll." Sagte Rose.

„Mist Alice!" Rief Emmett. „Ich habe gar kein Kostüm! Auf eine Konvention geht man verkleidet."

„Und gibt es keine Superhelden der ein Pinguinkostüm trägt?" Fragte ich, schmiss meinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut. Emmett hatte wirklich lächerlich in dem Kostüm ausgesehen.

Emmett ignorierte mich und die Anderen sahen mich merkwürdig an.

„Ja...wie schade." Sagte Alice kaltschnäuzig. Und plötzlich glänzten ihre Augen. „Emmett...wenn ich dir ein Kostüm mache, ziehst du es dann an?"

„Klar!" Dann zweifelte er. „Warte...welches Kostüm?"

„Ein Superheld!"

„Mister Potato!" Rief Emmett. Mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Das hatte Edward mir verschwiegen. Seid wann war Mr. Potato ein Superheld? „Würdest du das für mich tun Alice?"

„Selbstverständlich. Für meinen Bruder tue ich doch alles." Alice ging zu Emmett und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der Riese nahm die Kleine in seine Arme und wirbelte sie herum.

„Du bist die Beste Alice."

Ich konnte das Gesicht von Alice sehen und ich glaube das sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen gemeldet hat...Wie auch nicht, wenn Emmett so süß war? Trotzdem verschwand Alice die Treppe hinauf.

„Ich habs! Ich habs! Es ist fertig!" Quietschte Alice, als sie wieder herunter kam und versteckte eine Tüte hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Zeig es mir bitte!" Alice streckte ihren Arm aus und stellte die Tüte direkt vor Emmett. Sie machte sie auf und zog eine perfektes Mr. Potato Kostüm hervor.

„In deinem Zimmer hast du die Accessoires. Beeile dich, wir sind spät dran."

Emmett rannte wie der Blitz in sein Zimmer. Rose sagte leise. „Phase zwei!"

„Alice? Alice!" Sagte Jasper und packte Alice an den Schultern.

„Was hat sie?" Fragte Emmett, jetzt mit dem Kostüm an.

Oh Gott, es war eins das Kostüm zu sehen und etwas völlig anderes Emmett in vollem Kostüm zu sehen. Er hatte eine braunen Anzug an, der von der Taille ab bauschig wurde, dazu ein braunes Shirt mit weißen Ärmeln, einen falschen Schnauzer, blaue Schuhe und eine schwarze Melone auf dem Kopf. Ich platzte mit einem lauten Lachen heraus.

„Worüber lachst du?" Fragte Emmett.

„Och nicht." Sagte ich und senkte den Kopf, damit er mein Grinsen nicht sehen konnte.

„Emmett." Sagte Alice nachdem ihr Blick wieder klar wurde. Das war ein Teil des Plans, Alice sollte eine Vision vortäuschen. „Ich habe gesehen das du den ersten Preis gewinnst Emmett! Lasst uns gehen."

Alice, Edward, Emmett Potato und ich fuhren mit dem Jeep. Rosalie, Jasper und Esme, ja sie wollte auch mit, fuhren mit dem Volvo. Alice schminkte Emmett noch schnell.

„Ich werde dich verstecken Emmett." Sagte Alice.

„Warum?"

„Weil die Überraschung größer ist wenn man dich erst auf der Bühne sieht."

„Aha!"

Wir kamen am Marktplatz an. Mich überraschte es, so viele Leute um den Platz zu sehen. Die Flyer hatten Erfolg gehabt. Alice versteckte Emmett unter einem großen schwarzen Tuch das sie im Auto hatte. Wir mussten uns alle das Lachen verkneifen.

Die Leute drehten sich zu uns um als wir aus den Autos stiegen. Wir stellten uns direkt in die Mitte des Kreises den die Leute gebildet hatten. Wir stellten uns ein wenig zur Seite, so das Alice und Emmett die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.

„Hallo!" Rief Alice in die Runde. „Guten Tag und Danke das sie so zahlreich erschienen sind um die angekündigte komische Nummer zu sehen. Ich hoffe das sie sich amüsieren werden, die Nummer ist kurz und etwas anders als normal. Und jetzt Viel Spaß!"

Alice zog an dem Tuch und die Leute waren perplex als sie Emmett sahen.

Emmetts POV.

Komische Nummer?

Alice zog an dem Tuch. Ich hatte beschlossen mich in die Pose eines Superhelden zu werfen, wie es mein Kostüm verlangte. Es ist ein Held mit einer schweren emotionalen Last, wie würde es mir gehen, wenn meine Frau ständig ihre Arme, Beine, Ohren, Augenbrauen und ihren Mund verlieren würde? Traumatisiert! Ich hob meine Arme und markierte Bizeps. Super Potato!

Als das Tuch weg war, konnte ich mein Umfeld sehen. Da war keine Bühne, keine verkleideten Leute, keine Souvenierstände und Niemand der Autogramme gab. Da waren nur jede Menge Leute die mich anstarrten. Neben mir konnte ich Jemanden lachen hören.

Ich drehte mich um, immer noch in Pose des Superhelden, und sah meine Geschwister. Sie bogen sich vor Lachen und sie vergaßen sogar zu atmen. Na ja, außer Bella, die war schon ganz rot. Esme sah mich entschuldigend an, aber sie lachte trotzdem.

Jasper hatte eine Kamera in der Hand.

Und ich hatte mich so auf Mario und Luigi gefreut...

Da erregte ein Lachen von der anderen Seite meine Aufmerksamkeit.


	30. Schimpfe, Entschuldigungen und Pläne!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Schimpfe, Entschuldigungen und Pläne! Carlisles POV.

Der kleine Marktplatz von Forks war voller Leute. Ich wartete schon zehn Minuten, als auf der anderen Seite des Kreise Bewegung in die Menschen kam und mehr Leute den Platz betraten. Ich hatte erwartet meine Kinder bei irgendeinem Blödsinn zu erwischen, aber das Esme dabei war, überraschte mich doch etwas. Alice und, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, Emmett, stellten sich in die Mitte des Kreises. Alice sagte ein paar Worte und zog das Tuch von Emmett und er war... verkleidet. Ich machte große Augen. Ich hatte etwas völlig anderes erwartet, irgendeine Art von Spektakel für das Dorf. Etwas das sie machten weil ihnen langweilig war. Aber Emmett wirkte genauso überrascht wie ich. Es schien also eher so eine Art Streich zu sein.

Nach dem ersten Schock, konnte ich nicht anders, ich lachte laut. Ich sah das Jasper alles aufnahm und Emmett sich noch immer in Pose warf.

„Ist das nicht der älteste der Cullens?" Fragte Jemand im Publikum. Sie waren sich nicht sicher. Ich musste noch mehr lachen. Emmett schien es unmöglich zu seine seine Superheld-Pose aufzugeben und er zeigte noch immer seinen Bizeps.

Da drehte Emmett sich in meine Richtung. Ich grinste ihn an und winkte.

Als er mich sah fielen ihm fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er jetzt rot geworden.

Ich ging zur Mitte des Kreises und stellte mich direkt vor Emmett, nicht ohne vorher jedem einzelnen Mitglied meiner Familie einen kurzen Blick zu zuwerfen. Sie sahen ebenfalls mit großen Augen an, sie waren wohl davon ausgegangen, das ich von der Sache nichts mitbekam. Wie kleine Kinder hatten sie gehofft ungestraft davon zu kommen.

„Guten Tag meine Damen und Herren." Sagte ich zum Publikum. „Es tut mir Leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, das es zu einem Missverständnis gekommen ist. Es wir keine Vorstellung geben!"

Der Kreis der Zuschauer löste sich langsam auf, die Leute gingen lachend und tuschelnd davon. Ich drehte mich zu Emmett und er sah mich respektvoll an.

„Was war hier los?" Ich holte den Flyer den mir Liam gegeben hatte und hielt ihn ihnen hin. Emmett nahm ihn mir aus der Hand.

„Dreckige Lügner, was..." Fing Emmett an zu schimpfen. „Sieh mich nicht so an Carlisle! Ich bin das Opfer!" Wir sahen zu der Gruppe die ein paar Schritte von uns Entfernt standen. Alle senkten den Kopf, alle außer Edward. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Das war alles meine Schuld Carlisle. Die Idee, die Flyer, alles. Ich bin der Schuldige." Die Anderen hoben ihre Köpfe, auch Esme. Sie ging zu Edward und sah mich an.

„Es war genauso meine Schuld Schatz." Das überraschte mich jetzt doch gewaltig. Esme half bei einem Streich gegen Emmett?

„Und meine!" Alice hüpfte nach vorn. Bella stellte sich neben Edward. „Tut mir Leid, meine auch." Rosalie und Jasper stellten sich ebenfalls dazu.

„Und unsere!"

Ich betrachtete mir meine Familie und musste kichern.

„Willst du nichts sagen? Wieso lachst du?" Fragte Emmett empört.

„Sie sind wie Kinder. Hast du noch nie diese Filme gesehen in denen, wenn nach dem Schuldigen gefragt wird, sich Alle melden?" Fragte ich Emmett. „ Das hier ist genauso und selbstverständlich habe ich noch etwas zu sagen."

„HA! Jetzt könnt ihre etwas erleben!"

„Hast du das Kostüm gemacht Alice?" Fragte ich. Emmett stand der Mund offen.

„Oh nein Carlisle! Das habe ich heute Morgen gekauft."

„Es sieht gut aus." Sagte ich. „ Lasst uns nach Hause fahren. „Dies ist nicht der richtige Ort um ihnen ihr Verhalten vorzuwerfen Emmett."

„OK! Aber ich werde euch in die Gefängnisse eurer Zimmer verbannen! Und ohne frühzeitige Begnadigung!" Rief Emmett und ging Richtung Autos, nach zwei Schritten fiel er auf den Boden.

„Emmett?"

„Oh Carlisle! Ich habe mein Bein verloren! Machst du es mir wieder dran?" Ich sah ihn mir großen Augen an, Emmett musste aus jeder Situation einen Witz machen. Aber er sah in dem Kostüm auch zu witzig aus.

„Komm schon Emmett. Oder willst du nicht das deine Geschwister ins Gefängnis wandern?" Emmett stand grinsend auf und wir fuhren nach Hause.

Jaspers POV.

Als wir zu hause ankamen, wurde es bereits dunkel. Ich nahm die Hand von meiner Alice und verflocht unsere Finger miteinander. Wir gingen ins Haus und direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Alle, außer Carlisle, setzten sich hin.

„Gut, ich will jetzt wissen, warum ihr das mit Emmett gemacht habt. Uns zwar von jedem einzeln." Carlisle zeigte auf Edward, damit der anfing.

„Wenn Emmett nicht gewesen währe, währe Bella letztens nicht in den kalten Fluss gefallen."

„Ok, das ist ein verständlicher Grund." Sagte Carlisle. „Ich nehme mal an, das es bei dir aus dem selben Grund ist Bella?"

„Ja." Antwortete mir Bella. Jetzt zeigte ich auf Alice.

„Weil er mir mein Kleid mit diesem ekeligen Shake zerstört hat und wegen Bella."

„Aber das ist nicht fair!" Schimpfte Emmett, immer noch im Kostüm. Wie zum Teufel hatte er sich den mit diesem Ding hinsetzen können? „Sie hat sich schon an dem Nachmittag gerecht, als sie die Macht über mich hatte."

„Nein, nein, nein!" Sagte Alice. „Jasper hatte die Macht, ich hab es nur genossen, aber es war Jaspers Rache nicht meine."

„Gut! Und du Jasper? Warum hast du mitgemacht?" Fragte mich Carlisle.

„Also, ich...ich habe mich gerächt, weil er mir immer sagt das ich den Mund halten soll und er sich überlegen fühlt."

Carlisle dachte einen Moment nach und ich überlegte ob ich meine Gabe einsetzen sollte um ihn zu überzeugen. Aber das währe nicht fair gewesen.

„Ok, da hast du Recht." Sagte Carlisle, jetzt war Rosalie dran.

„Ich habe mitgemacht, weil er Gestern diesen Blondinen-Witz erzählt hat..."

„Aber Rose! Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt." Rosalie lächelte ihren Ehemann an und gab ihm zu verstehen, das dem nicht so sei.

„Das verstehe ich...mm jetzt Esme, tut mir Leid Schatz, aber ich muss auch deine Argumente hören."

„Ich...ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ausrede."

„Aber sie hat Emmett nicht demütigen wollen Carlisle." Verteidigte Rose Esme.

„Sie wollte uns nur einen Gefallen tun und hat uns geholfen." Sagte Edward.

„Außerdem." Sagte jetzt wieder Rose. „Als wir die Flyer verteilt haben, hat sie gefragt ob wir das richtige tun."

„Sie hat gar keine Schuld." Sagte ich.

Esme sah uns dankbar und voller Liebe an. Es war magisch das zu spüren, es hat nichts mit der Liebe die Alice und ich füreinander empfanden zu tun, es war reine Mutterliebe. Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte Esme jetzt geweint.

„Gut." Sagte Carlisle wieder. „Es ist also alles geklärt und das war wichtig. Aber ihr werdet euch alle bei Emmett entschuldigen."

„Es tut uns Leid!" Sagten Alice, Rose, Bella, Edward und ich unisono.

Esme stand auf und ging zu Emmett, sie nahm seine Hand und legte eine auf seine Wange.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen Emmett?"

„Klar!" Emmett riss Esme in seine Arme und gab ihm eine seiner berühmten Umarmungen.

„Wie süß..." Sagte Bella.

„Ja, wenn Emmett will, kann er ein süßer Teddybär sein." Kam es von Rose.

Emmett stellte Esme wieder auf den Boden, sie zog sich erstmal ihre Sachen zurecht, die hatten etwas gelitten. Carlisle ging zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand und verschwand mit ihn nach oben.

„Ich werde mir dann mal dieses Kostüm ausziehen." Sagte Emmett. Keine Minute später war er in normalen Klamotten wieder zurück.

Alice POV.

Nachdem Emmett wieder da war, setzten wir uns alle wieder auf die Sofas. Der Samstag war fast vorbei. Morgen ist Sonntag...Bellas letzter Tag bei uns. Irgendetwas mussten wir unternehmen, nicht?

„Ey Leute!" Sagte ich um die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Geschwister zu erregen. „Morgen ist Sonntag und ich habe mir überlegt, das wir nicht den ganzen Tag im Haus eingeschlossen sein sollten. Was haltet ihr von einem Ausflug?"

„Was für einen Ausflug?" Fragte Rosalie skeptisch.

„Camping, wir gehen Campen!"


	31. Überraschungsbesuch!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Überraschungsbesuch! Bellas POV.

Seid dem wir uns entschlossen hatte zum Camping zu gehen, lief Alice, mit Rosalie auf den Fersen, von hier nach da. Und ich fragte mich, ob ich wohl wandern musste? Ich hoffte nicht.

Ich stellte mir eher so etwas vor wie, die ganze Familie auf einer karierten Decke, mit einem Korb in der Mitte. Ich war noch nie Campen, ich musste mich also mit dem begnügen, was ich aus dem Fernsehen kannte.

Es war schon Abend geworden. Esme hatte darauf bestanden, mir mein Abendessen zu machen. Ich wehrte mich nicht dagegen.

Edward hielt meine Hand und zusammen mit Emmett und Jasper sahen wir Fern. Ich sah gelangweilt auf den Bildschirm.

„Charlie kommt!" Meine Atmung stockte für einen Moment als ich das hörte. Was wollte mein Vater hier?

„Was will er?" Fragte Jasper.

„Das soll er besser selber erzählen." Ich sah Edward verwirrt an, er lächelte beruhigend zurück.

Wenige Minuten später, stand der Streifenwagen vor dem Haus und Charlie kam auf die Tür zu.

Esme, immer noch mit Schürze,machte ihm die Tür auf. Charlie lächelte sie an und warf dann einen skeptischen Blick auf ihr seltsames Kleidungsstück.

„Hallo Charlie, wie geht es dir? Was führt dich zu uns?" Fragte Esme.

„Hallo Esme! Tut mit Leid das ich so spät noch störe, aber mir sind so einige Beschwerden eingegangen. Ich würde gerne kurz mit deinen Kinder sprechen, wenn es möglich ist."

„Selbstverständlich Charlie." Esme brachte Charlie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Alice,Rosalie! Könnt ihr bitte mal runter kommen?" Rief Esme. Die Schwestern kamen in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit die Treppe herunter und setzten sich zu uns aufs Sofa. Jetzt sah ich erst was in roten und schwarzen Buchstaben auf Emmett Schürze stand.

Ich bin kein Vampir,auch wenn ich so aussehe...Darf ich dich beißen? Stand da.

Ich grinste als ich das gelesen hatte. Esme sah das und grinste zurück. „Hallo Kleine! Wie geht es dir?" Begrüßte mich Charlie. Aber er kam nicht zu mir, ich merkte sofort wenn er im Dienst war und wenn nicht. Als alle versammelt waren, sah Charlie einmal in die Runde. Esme wechselte einige schnelle Worte mit Carlisle,die ich nicht verstand.

„Es freut mich dich zu sehen Charlie." Sagte Carlisle. „Was hast du mit unseren Kindern zu besprechen?"

„Heute Nachmittag haben mich einige Leute angerufen, um die jungen Cullen wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernis zu melden. Ich will wissen, was da los war."

Wir sahen uns alle gegenseitig an, aber ich konnte merken,das Charlies Augen nur auf mich gerichtete waren. Ich sah einen nach dem anderen an, um zu sehen wer als erstes sprechen würde.

„Was hat man dir den erzählt Charlie?" Fragte Alice.

„Ich habe mitbekommen, das ihr so eine Art Spektakel auf dem Marktplatz aufgezogen habt,ohne Genehmigung. Und das sich einer von euch fürchterlich lächerlich gemacht hat." Ich senkte meinen Kopf, damit Charlie mein Grinsen nicht sehen konnte.

„Also ich glaube damit weißt du alles." Kam es wieder von Alice. Es war das Beste sie sprechen zu lassen. Charlie mochte sie einfach zu sehr und mit ihr hatten wir die besten Chancen, das Charlie die Sache vergessen würde. Obwohl das mit Sicherheit nur für die Cullens galt. Ich würde bei Zeiten noch etwas zu hören bekommen.

„Ich werde nicht fragen, was ihr da getrieben habt, ich will es, ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht hören. Ich bin nur gekommen um euch zu sagen, das so etwas nicht mehr vorkommen darf. Das von Heute Nachmittag ist ja noch mal glimpflich abgelaufen. Und da mir keiner von euch bis Heute „offiziell" Ärger bereitet hat, belasse ich es dabei." Warum musste Charlie immer so betonen, das er Edward nicht mochte? Das „offiziell" war bestimmt auf ihn gemünzt.

„Vielen Dank Charlie. Es tut uns sehr Leid was passiert ist." Sagte Carlisle.

„Möchtest du mit uns essen? Wir haben jede Menge übrig." Bot Esme an. „Es währe schön, wenn du uns am Tisch Gesellschaft leisten würdest."

Edward, Jasper, Alice und Rosalie verzogen angeekelt das Gesicht. Sie stellten sich wohl gerade das Menschen-Essen vor.

„Das ist sehr nett von dir Esme, aber mein Kollege wartet." Die Erleichterung stand den Cullen Geschwistern ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wann immer du möchtest." Charlie nickte Esme zu und kam zu mir,der offizielle Teil war anscheinend abgeschlossen.

„Hallo Bells! Alles klar?" Ich stand vom Sofa auf und umarmte ihn.

„Alles wunderbar und bei dir Papa?"

„Auch alles klar!" Wir schwiegen nach diesem erschöpfendem Gespräch einen unangenehmen Moment lang. Dann sagte Charlie wieder etwas. „Morgen ist Sonntag."

„Eh...ja." Ich musste grinsen.

„Ich meine...Montag können wir wieder nach Hause. Morgen ist dein letzter Tag hier."

„Aja." Sagte ich. Ich wollte nicht das das hier aufhörte. Charlie blieb noch ein paar Minuten bei uns und verabschiedete sich dann mit einer Umarmung bei mir.

In den letzten Tagen hatte ich alle vergessen, die Schule, Jakob. Was Jakob wohl machte? Auch an meine menschlichen Freunde und meinen Vater hatte ich nicht gedacht. Ich wollte nicht in den Alltag zurück. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich in einer Art parallelen Welt gelebt. Es lebte sich so gut hier.

Obwohl es auch einen kleinen Teil in mir gab, der wieder zur Normalität zurück wollte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob alle Wochen hier so ab liefen. Aber das war mit Abstand die verrückteste Woche meines Lebens.

Als ich mir diese, meine, Familie jetzt so ansah, wirkten sie eigentlich gar nicht so verrückt. Alice hatte ihren Kopf auf Jaspers Schoss gelegt und der streichelte ihr einige ihrer dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Emmett hatte Rosalie im Arm und diese malte mit ihrem Finger unsichtbare Figuren auf seine Brust. Carlisle hatte den Arm um Esmes Taille gelegt und die Beiden sahen sich nur an. Wenn man dieses Stillleben so sah, wirkten sie ganz normal.

Edward sah mich an, wie er mich immer ansah, wenn er versuchte meine Gedanken zu lesen. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen, bis sie nur noch ein schmaler Strich waren. Dann gab er auf und fragte mich.

„Sag mir Bella. Was geht dir gerade durch deinen hübschen Kopf?"

„Ich hab irgendwie an alles gedacht."

Er lächelte mich so warm an, das ich merkte wie meine Knie weich wurden. Edward legte einen Arm um meine Taille und trug mich in sein Zimmer.

Edward legte mich aufs Bett und ich schloss meine Augen. Ein kalter Finger streichelte meine Stirn, meine Wangen, meine Lippen, mein Kinn, meinen Hals...

„Warst du schon mal Campen?" Fragte ich. „Mit Alice,meine ich."

„Gut nuanciert. Ja, das war ich schon mal." Antwortete er und sein Finger wanderte immer noch über meine Haut. „Warum fragst du?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen was mich erwartet."

Wir schwiegen und ich genoss eine Zärtlichkeiten.

„Wie wars?" Fragte ich um die Konversation wieder aufzunehmen.

„Es war...speziell." Er zögerte bei dem letzten Wort ein wenig.

„Du willst sagen seltsam. Wenn man etwas als speziell bezeichnet, will man sagen das es seltsam ist. Sehr seltsam." Sagte ich.

„Da hast du recht." Ich machte die Augen auf. „Du wirst es ja Morgen selber erleben, keine Sorge. Aber erwarte nicht die typische karierte Decke und den Korb in der Mitte." Das hatte ich ja auch nicht erwartet. „Komm, Esme hat dein Essen fertig. Gott sei Dank ist Charlie nicht geblieben, ich hätte es nicht ertragen diesen Mist zu essen."

„Hey! Ich sag ja auch nichts gegen deine warmen und blutenden Pumas!" Edward schüttelte lachend den Kopf und brachte mich zu meinem Essen.

Ich fragte mich immer noch,wie „speziell" unser Ausflug Morgen werden würde.


	32. 5, 4, 3

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

5,4,3... Rosalies POV.

„Aufstehen Emmett! Wir müssen uns fertig machen!"

„Aber Roooose...Wie spät ist es denn?" Sagte er mit dem Gesicht im Kissen vergraben.

„Es ist fünf Uhr!"

„Morgens oder Abends?" Fragte er noch immer mit dem Kopf in den Kissen.

„Morgens."

„Roooose! Du willst mich wirklich um 5 Uhr Morgens wecken?" Er hob den Kopf und sah mich an.

„Aber du bist doch wach!" Rief ich.

„Noch ein bisschen!" Ich holte tief Luft, um mich zu beruhigen. Als ich das geschafft hatte, sah ich Emmett liebevoll an. Ich kletterte wieder zu ihm ins Bett und setzte mich auf seinen Po. Ich beugte mich vor, so das meine Brust seinen Rücken berührte.

„Das ist unfair mein Herz."

„Jetzt bin ich dein Herz?" Fragte ich und küsste seinen Hals.

„Klar, du bist das wichtigste und wertvollste was ich habe!" Ich lächelte. „Rosalie?"

„Mmmjmm." Murmelte ich gegen seinen Rücken.

„Nichts."

Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen zu dem schmalen Teil seines Rückens und steckte sie dann unter sein Shirt.

„Aufstehen!" Sagte ich an seinem Ohr und kletterte von seinem Po, nicht ohne ihm vorher noch einen Klaps auf den selbigen zu geben. „Wir machen einen Ausflug mein Hase!"

Bellas POV.

Es waren warme Hände die mich weckten. Wer...? Ich hob meinen Blick und sah einen anderen Edward, einen ohne seine übernatürliche Aura und mit schönen grünen Augen.

„Du musst wach werden Bella!"

Ich machte die Augen auf und sah in die gewohnt goldenen Augen von Edward. Wieso zum Teufel hatte ich von einem menschlichem Edward geträumt? Das hatte ich noch nie gemacht.

„Hallo Bella mia, du solltest so langsam wach werden, wenn du nicht willst das Alice kommt und dich weckte." Ohne Zweifel bevorzugte ich es von Edward geweckt zu werden.

Ich stand auf und ging direkt ins Bad, bevor ich unter die Dusche gehen konnte, wurde ich gerufen.

„Bella Bella Bella ich habe dir alles was du brauchst ins Bad gelegt wenn du nicht weißt wie du es kombinieren sollst ruf mich und beeile dich oder wir kommen zu spät schnell schnell schnell!" Das sagte Alice alles ohne Punkt und Komma und so schnell, das ich nur die Hälfte verstand.

Ich beschloss so zu tun, als ob ich es nicht gehört hätte und ging erstmal duschen. Ich nahm mir Zeit und wusch in Ruhe meine Haare. Vor der Tür waren alle, oder besser gesagt Alice, wie wild unterwegs.

„Aber Esme!" Hörte ich Alice schreien. Ich zog mich schnell an und machte die Tür auf. Alice hatte mir nichts besonderes raus gelegt, ich trug eine normale Jogginghose und ein Shirt. Aber da es von Alice war, war es bestimmt von einem namhaften Designer.

Esme und Carlisle sprachen im Flur mit Alice, ich gesellte mich zu ihnen.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich.

„Sie kommen nicht mit!" Ich verstand jetzt nicht, warum Alice so dramatisch wurde. „Müsst ihr ausgerechnet Heute in ein Hotel? Das sollte doch ein Familienausflug werden!" Sagte Alice bittend.

Ich schwieg und sah mir die Szene mit großen Augen an. Jasper kam jetzt auch zu uns.

„Das ist doch nicht so schlimm werden schon unseren Spaß haben." Versuchte Jasper sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja." Sagte ich dann auch. „Es wird ein wunderbarer Tag werden. Lass uns gehen bevor es zu spät wird."

Alice schien wider zum Leben zu erwecken, sie schnappte sich Jaspers Hand und zog ihm mit sich weg. Ich blieb allein mit Esme und Carlisle zurück und wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte.

„Eh...gut, ich...ich werde mich weiter fertig machen." Was für eine unangenehme Situation.

„Warte Bella! Kann ich dir erklären warum..."

„Nicht nötig Esme, ich verstehen schon." Ich merkte wie meine Wangen rot wurden. „Ich meine, das ich mich nicht in euer... also, das ihr nicht mitkommt...weil...es ist normal das ihr auch mal... alleine sein wollt, es ist immer Jemand im Haus und es ist nur fair das ihr auch mal...eh, Intimität habt um...also was ich sagen will ist..."

„Bella." Unterbrach mich Carlisle grinsend. „Ich glaube wir haben dich verstanden."

Ich wurde noch röter und verschwand in Edwards Zimmer. Edward war schon fertig angezogen und anstatt Sportklamotten ,so wie ich, trug er eine Jeans und ein Hemd.

„Lustig deine Konversation auf dem Flur? Ich will sagen, du hast dich nicht gelangweilt, nicht? Also, du fandest es Ok, ich meine, du fandest es nicht unangenehm, oder doch?...Es ist nor..."

„Ha ha ha, mach dich nur darüber lustig, das deine Freundin unfähig ist sich mit deinen Eltern über Sex zu unterhalten."

Edward kam zu mir und flüsterte mir ins Ohr.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich konnte es nicht vermeiden. Ich habe dich in ihren Gedanken gesehen und du bist einfach anbetungswürdig wenn du rot wirst." Ich wurde natürlich umgehend rot und wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich das Thema wechseln.

„Warum hast du Jeans an?"

„Eh,weil ich die gewöhnlich trage. Warum fragst du?" Wollt er wissen.

„Weil wir einen Ausflug machen und Alice mir Sportklamotten gegeben hat und dir nicht und wenn sie dir bis jetzt noch nicht gesagt hat, das du dich umziehen sollst, wird sie es auch nicht mehr machen. Jogginghose bedeutet Sport und Sport bedeutet hinfallen. Es ist wie die dunkle Seite meiner Welt. Ich falle auf der dunklen Seite immer hin!" Edward lachte laut.

„Entspann dich, du weißt doch das ich es nicht zulassen werde, das du auf der dunklen Seite hin fällst."

„Welches ist deine dunkle Seite?" Fragte ich ohne nachzudenken.

„Das weißt du nicht? Meine dunkle Seite bist du." Ich schwieg und dachte über seine Worte nach. „Ich will damit sagen, das du der Weg bist auf dem ich mich verliere." Er strich mit seinem Finger sanft über meine Lippen. „Du bringst mich dazu Sachen zu machen, die ich nicht machen sollte und die ich, ohne Zweifel, genieße wie ich es nicht für möglich gehalten habe."

„Aja..." Ein Geräusch an der Tür lenkte uns ab. Wir drehten uns um und sahen einen komplett in schwarz gekleideten Emmett, mit einer Maske auf dem Kopf und er sagte.

„Unterschätze nie die Kraft!"

„Häh?"

„Grgrgrgrgrgr, ich bin grgrgrgrgr dein Vater!"

„Wo zum Teufel hast du den jetzt die Darth Vader Maske her?" Fragte Edward.

„Die ist noch von Halloween 1995. Grgrgrgrgrgr kommt Alice ruft!"

Alice POV.

„Emmett! Geh und hol die Turteltauben, wir fahren jetzt!" Emmett ging ohne zu murren.

„Wo fahren wir hin Alice?" Fragte Rose.

„Wir fahren erstmal Richtung Seattle. Kurz vor Seattle gibt es eine Abzweigung die uns zu einem schönen Picknickplatz bringen wird. Von da aus werden wir ein wenig wandern, bis wir zu einer Lichtung kommen werden, dort sind wir völlig ungestört." Ich hatte es bis ins kleinste Detail geplant. Und nichts würde, wirklich überhaupt nichts, würde mir meine Pläne zerstören.

„Viel Spaß Kinder!" Sagte Carlisle.

„Und benehmt euch wie es sich gehört. Verstanden?" Sagte Esme und kam zu uns um uns zum Abschied zu umarmen. Dann verschwanden sie und Carlisle nach oben.

Ich fing eine Konversation mit Rosalie an.

„Hast du die Sachen zum wechseln eingepackt Rose?"

„Ja."

„Die Badesachen?"

„Ja, aber wozu?"

„Vielleicht bekommen wir ja Lust schwimmen zu gehen. Warum sonst? Hast du das Essen eingepackt?"

„Ja."

„Die Getränke?"

„Ja."

„Sag mir das du an die Handtücher gedacht hast?

„Ja."

„Und die Schuhe?"

„Auch."

„Und die Sachen für die Haare?"

„JA! Auch die!" Platzte Rosalie. Meine Schwester wurde mal wieder wegen nichts sauer. „Ich warte im Auto. Jasper, wenn sie mir dir anfängt, ich bin draußen."

Ich sah Rosalie hinterher und nahm Jaspers Hand, er würde mich nicht verlassen.

„Hast du die Socken eingepackt?" Fragte ich.

„Alice...lass gut sein,oder ich gehe zu Rose."

„Tschuldigung, aber ich muss es wissen."

„Ja habe ich und jetzt lass uns zum Auto gehen."

Wir gingen aus dem Haus und da standen der Jeep und der Volvo.

„Gut, fährst du im Jeep mit Jazz? Ich fahre im Volvo mit."

„Und wenn wir das Ganze einfach vergessen?" Jasper zog mich zu sich. „Wenn Esme und Carlisle das können, warum wir nicht auch?"

„NEIN!" Rief Emmett, schon mit einem Bein im Jeep. „Die Idee stammt von deiner reizenden Frau und sie wird mitkommen! Und lass die Hände da wo ich sie sehen kann Jasper!"

„Wieso muss ich bei ihm mitfahren?" Fragte mich Jazz. Ich sah das Edward und Bella schon im Volvo saßen. Alle warteten nur auf uns. Edward und Rosalie beantworteten Jaspers Frage.

„Weil Emmett und Alice zusammen einfach zu gefährlich sind." Ich musste grinsen, da hatten sie Recht. Jasper zog mich noch näher an sich und brachte seine Lippen nah an meine. Ich hörte wie Bella Emmett rief.

„Grgrgrgrgrgr die dunkle Seite ruft euch!" Emmett, mit seiner Darth Vader Maske, unterbrach uns.

„Und wer ist die dunkle Seite?" Fragte Jasper.

„Grgrgrgrgrgr die Prinzessin Bella." Wir mussten lachen und dann stiegen wir in die Autos.

„Edward..." Sagte ich und dachte an das was er und Rose gesagt hatten. Er lass es in meinen Gedanken.

„Nein!"

„Bitteeeee...Edward."

„Nein und nochmals nein Alice! Mein Auto ist mein Auto und wirst kein Rennen gegen Emmett mit ihm fahren!"

„Ein Rennen!" Schrie Emmett aus dem Jeep. „Edward! Es ist ein Rennen!"

„NEIN!" Sagte Edward wieder.

Ich fing an mir Bella in sexy Dessous vorzustellen und dachte, wie schade es doch ist das er sie nicht anfassen konnte... Edward knurrte und sprang aus dem Auto. Der Fahrersitz war für mich frei.

Es hat funktioniert! Danke Edward und ich werde Bella überzeugen, das sie dieses Set für dich anzieht. Dachte ich für meinen Bruder.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das Edward so schnell aufgibt. Ich schlüpfte schnell ins Auto, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte und startete den Wagen. Rosalie fing mit dem Countdown an.

„5, 4, Emmett nimm die Hand da weg, 2, 1, LOS!"

Die Reifen quietschten auf unsere Einfahrt. Unser Ausflug hatte begonnen.


	33. Der Ausflug!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Danke an Alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben!

Der Ausflug! Bellas POV.

„Hier kommt mein Witz, seid bereit, er ist sehr witzig. Das ist der Anrufbeantworter eines Psychiatrischen-Hospital.

Danke für ihren Anruf, hier ist das Institut für mentale Gesundheit, die beste Gesellschaft für die Momente ihrer größten Verrücktheiten..."

„Emmett..." Kam es von Edward.

„Wenn sie unter Zwangsstörungen leiden, drücken sie immer und immer wieder auf die 1."

„Hast du immer noch ein Buch Emmett?" Fragte Jasper.

„Wenn sie Co-Abhängig sind, bitten sie Jemanden das er die 2 für sie drückt."

„Lass gut sein Em." Kam es von Rose.

„Wenn sie multiple Persönlichkeiten habe, drücken sie 3, 4, 5 und 6."

„Wir sind hier um den Tag zu genießen Emmett, nicht damit du uns wieder nervst!" Maulte Alice.

„Wenn sie paranoid sind, wir wissen wer sie sind, wir wissen was zu tun ist und auch was sie wollen!Bleiben sie dran, bis wir ihren Anruf zurück verfolgt haben."

„Ha, ha, ha, der ist gut!"Sagte ich, Alle sahen mich an.

„Wenn sie unter Halluzinationen leiden, drücken sie die 7 auf dem gigantischem bunten Telefon, das sie und nur sie, sehen können."

„Wenn sie schizophren sind, hören sie genau auf die kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren, die sagt ihnen welche Nummer sie drücken müssen."

„Ich kann nicht glauben das wir uns schon wieder Witze anhören..." Sagte Edward.

„Wenn sie depressiv sind, ist es egal welche Nummer sie drücken, ihnen kann eh keiner aus ihrer bemitleidenswerten Situation helfen."

„Das stimmt." Sagte Jemand, ich achtete nur auf Emmett.

„Wenn sie unter Amnesie leiden, drücken sie die 8 und sagen uns ihren Namen, Adresse, Telefonnummer, Geburtsdatum und Familienstand"

„Häh?"

„Wenn sie unter Unentschlossenheit leiden, lassen sie eine Nachricht nach dem Ton...oder vor dem Ton...oder wenn sie den Ton hören...oder dazwischen. Warten sie auf jeden Fall auf den Ton."

„Wenn sie unter Verlust des Kurzzeitgedächtnis leiden, drücken sie de 9. Wenn sie unter Verlust des Kurzzeitgedächtnis leiden, drücken sie die 9. Wenn sie unter Verlust des Kurzzeitgedächtnis leiden, drücken sie die 9. Muahahahahah, ist der gut, oder ist der gut?"

„Oh ja...wie alle deine Witze Emmett." Kam es von Jasper.

Ich sah auf den Boden und bewunderte das Gras auf de wir saßen. Alice hatte alles bis aufs kleinste geplante. Von zu Hause aus sind wir zuerst Richtung Seattle geschossen, da Emmett und Alice ja ihr Rennen fuhren, das Alice gewonnen hatte.

Zuerst verstand ich nicht wie der kleine Volvo, gegen den so viel größeren Jeep gewinnen konnte. Aber Edward erklärte mir das, als Alice erstmal vorne lag, Emmett keine Chance mehr hatte, das Alice jede seiner Bewegungen voraussehen konnte und ihm einfach den Weg abschnitt.

Als wir an dem Picknickplatz ankam, war er komplett leer. Es gab einige Holzbänke und Tische, direkt gegenüber war ein Bach und er war von Bäumen umringt. Die Landschaft war wunderschön.

Aber so einfach würde es mir Alice natürlich nicht machen. Wenn wir hier bleiben würden,hätte mir Alice andere Klamotten gegeben. Alice führte uns durch den Wald und unsere Männer machten die Packesel. Edward hielt mich einige Male fest, bevor ich hinfallen konnte. Aber der Weg war nicht allzu Steil und es gab auch nicht ganz so viele Wurzeln über die ich stolpern konnte. Dafür war ich dankbar, bis ein Bach unseren Weg kreuzte. Mann musste entweder drüber springen, das kam für mich schon mal gar nicht in Frage, oder über einen Baumstamm balancieren, um auf die andere Seite zu kommen. Ich besah mir das Ganze erschrocken und sah mich schon in dem Bach sitzen. Rosalie und Alice gingen als erste über den Baumstamm, als ob er gar nicht da währe. Ich sah zu Edward und wartete das er eine Lösung fand.

Edward stellte, belustigt, seine Taschen ab, nahm mich auf seinen Rücken und brachte mich auf die andere Seite. Schnell ging er wieder zurück und holte die Taschen.

Wir gingen wieder hinter Alice her, bis sich die Bäume mit einem mal lichteten und wir zu einer Lichtung kamen. Sie war nicht so schön wie unsere in Forks, aber sie war ganz ansehnlich.

„Ist das nicht fantastisch? Hier wird uns Niemand stören!" Quietschte Alice.

Emmett, Jasper und Edward stellten das was sie getragen hatten auf den Boden und Alice fing an auszupacken.

Sie legte eine Decke auf den Boden und stellte den Picknick-Korb in die Mitte. Sie hatte viel zu viel eingepackt, ich war schließlich die Einzige die hier essen würde. Sie stellte alles hin und sah uns, zufrieden, an.

„Das wars? Keine Stühle, keine Tische, keine Lampen, keine Küche, kein Fernseher, keinen Grill. Nur das?" Sagte ich und zeigte auf die Decke.

„Wir sind doch Campen Bella. Macht man das nicht so?"

„Na ja, das hier ist eher ein Ausflug und ja, das macht man so, aber da du es bist...du neigst normalerweise etwas zur Übertreibung." Erklärte ich.

„Kann sein, aber ich wollte das hier richtig machen, so wie man das immer macht. Du hast sogar Sportklamotten an! So machen die Leute das doch, oder nicht?" Ich Antwortete ihr mit ja und wir setzen uns Alle auf die Wiese.

Wir unterhielten uns einige Minuten, bis Emmett mit dem Witz anfing.

„Wo ist es?" Fragte Jasper.

„Wo ist was?" Kam es von Emmett.

„Das Buch mit den verfluchten Witzen. Wo hast du es versteckt?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, wenn ich das mache, bringst du es um."

„Sehr schlau Bruder."

Alice holte das Essen aus dem Korb und stellte es vor mich.

„Auf geht's." Sagte sie lächelnd zu mir. Sie glaubte doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, das ich das alles essen würde. Es stand ein Teller mit Früchten vor mir, einer mit Sandwiches und einer mit Magdalenas.

„Das ist zu viel Alice!"

„Du iss einfach was du möchtest. Wenn du es probierst, bin ich zufrieden." Antwortete sie mir.

Das tat ich, und war überrascht, das ich das ganze Obst auf aß. Ich hatte anscheinend Hunger gehabt.

„Wie spät ist es?" Fragte Rosalie als ich mit essen fertig war.

„10.30 Uhr, mein Engel." Antwortete Emmett. Rosalie sah ihn an, als ob er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

„Das ist eine perfekte Uhrzeit, um auf Erkundungstour zu gehen!" Rief Alice fröhlich.

„Was?" Rief auch ich. Meine Expedition bis hier hatte mit gereicht.

„Aber ja Bella. Ich will dir etwas zeigen und es wird dir gefallen."

Wir liefen und liefen und liefen und ich stolperte und stolperte und stolperte, wie noch nie zuvor, aber ich hatte trotzdem meinen Spaß. Während wir so durch die Gegend liefen, unterhielten Alice, Rose und ich uns über alles mögliche.

Ich senkte meinen Blick auf den Boden und als ich wieder auf sah, sah ich Rosalie und Alice mit wütenden Gesichtern.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich und Alice schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wissen die nicht, das wir sie hören können auch wenn sie 100 Meter weit weg sind?" Fragte Rose.

„Ich glaube denen ist das Gift aufs Gehirn geschlagen." Bei dem Kommentar musste ich so lachen, das Rosalie mich am Arm festhalten musste.

„Was sagen sie?" Fragte ich neugierig.

Rosalies POV.

Ich ging mit Bella und Alice, als ich sie etwas weiter weg reden hörte.

„Gott, Rosalie wird ausflippen bei dem was ich mit ihr machen werde..."

„Es ist nicht nötig das du so grafisch wirst Emmett!" Schimpfte Edward.

„Ich wollte Heute ein wenig Zeit mit Alice allein verbringen um zu reden..." Schweigen.

Dann platzten Emmett und Edward vor Lachen. „Um zu reden! Is klar!" Sagten die Beiden und lachten weiter.

„Ok, Ok, nicht nur zum reden...du solltest nicht so laut lachen Edward."

„Bitte?"

„Du bist hier die Jungfrau!" Sagte Jasper trocken.

„Ooooh Edward, das tut weh!"

„Halt den Mund Emmett! Du weißt das ich nicht kann..."

„Komm schon Bruder, Jasper hat Recht." Edward antwortete nicht." Du musst dich einfach nur entspannen."

„Genau Edward und dann...angreifen." Sagte Jasper.

„Angreifen?"

„Ja, du weißt schon." Sagte Emmett. „Du zeigst ihr deinen... Charme."

„Ihr spinnt doch...Jasper! Emmett! Hört auf euch das vorzustellen!"

„Man kann aber auch nicht einen Moment genießen wenn Edward in der Nähe ist...Jo! Es wurde jetzt gerade interessant." Maulte Emmett.

„Ich glaube wir beenden diese Konversation jetzt besser." Sagte Jasper.

Bellas POV.

„Nein!" Sagte ich, als sie mir die Konversation schilderten.

„Ich kann das auch nicht glauben." Sagte Alice. „Nein ich nehme es zurück, das passt zu ihnen...eigentlich mehr zu Emmett."

„Sie verbringen einfach zu viel Zeit zusammen." Sagte Rosalie.

Wir gingen noch etwas weiter, bis die Bäume weniger wurden und wir eine wunderschöne Landschaft sahen. Ich sah eine Felsenwand von der ein Wasserfall in einen kleinen See floss. Der See war von Bäumen und Blumen umgeben.

„Wow!" Sagten ich bewundernd.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt das es dir gefallen wird. Und das Beste hast du noch gar nicht gesehen." Alice und Rose sahen sich an und Alice schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was macht ihr?" Fragte Jasper, die Jungs hatten uns erreicht.

„Du hast weder die Decken noch das Andere mitgebracht was ich dir gesagt hatte, richtig?" Schrie Alice Jasper an.

„Eh ja, du hattest es mir gesagt, aber ich habe es an Edward weiter gegeben." Alice sah Edward an, der jetzt neben mir stand.

„Umm, ja aber ich habe Emmett gesagt das er sich darum kümmern soll." Alice sah zu Emmett.

„Ehh, ja aber ich habe Bella gesagt, das sie die Taschen tragen soll." Sagte Emmett und sah mich an.

„Häh? Du hast mir gar nichts gesagt." Schimpfte ich.

„Mmm stimmt!" Wir warteten alle darauf, das er noch etwas sagte." So wie du mich ansiehst Alice, schickst du mich jetzt die Sachen holen, richtig?"

„Ja genau!"

Emmett verschwand wie ein Schatten im Wald.

„Was muss er holen?" Fragte ich.

„Alice hat dir ja schon gesagt, das du das Beste noch nicht gesehen hast." Erklärte mir Rosalie. „Wir müssen schwimmen gehen um es zu sehen."

Ich sah sie an und die Beiden grinsten mich auf diese Art an die mir Angst machte. Was hatten sie jetzt wieder mit mir vor? Einige Minuten später war Emmett, mit einigen Rucksäcken und Taschen wieder da. Er ließ alles auf den Boden fallen. Alice holte etwas aus einer Tasche und besah sie die Bäume. Sie ging zu einem tief hängendem Ast und hängte etwas auf, eine Kamera. Sie stellte irgendetwas ein und sagte uns, das wir uns für ein Foto aufstellen sollen.

„Komm." Sagte Edward und nahm meine Hand.

„Ihr müsst Alle Potato sagen!" Rief Alice.

„Potato?" Fragte Jasper.

„Ja Jasper, diese braune Knolle die die Menschen essen und die in der Erde wächst." Erklärte ihm Emmett und stellte sich neben Rosalie.

„Ich weiß was das ist Emmett!Aber warum sagt man immer Potato? Warum nicht...Avocado?"

„Avocado ist für Weicheier, man sollte...WURST sagen!" Rief Emmett enthusiastisch.

„Argh Em." Kam es von Rosalie. „Wurst doch nicht. Wie währe es mit...SANDWICH?"

„Aber Sandwich hört sich seltsam an." Bemerkte ich." Besser ist..." „Lasagne!" Rief Edward.

„Aber das ist auch nicht korrekt. Sollte man nicht alles zusammenfassen? Wir sagen einfach...ESSEN!" Meinte jetzt Jasper.

„Nein, Wurst ist das Beste."

„Tzz... Sandwich ist perfekt."

„Lasagne."

„Essen ist das einzig richtige."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Aber nein."

„LEUTE!" Rief Alice und kam zu uns. „Sagt einfach gar nichts und lächelt einfach!"

„Nein, wir werden Potato sagen, wie es sich gehört." Sagte jetzt Rosalie.

Alice stellte sich neben Jasper.

„In fünf Sekunden geht es los!"

Ich zählte in Gedanken bis fünf und die Kamera klickte.

„Potato!" Riefen fünf von uns, einer rief. „Wurst!"

Alice packte die Kamera wieder weg und holte etwas aus einem der Rucksäcke, das wie Badeanzüge aussah.

„Hier Rose. Das ist deiner Bella. Wir gehen uns dahinten umziehen. Jungs! Eure Badehosen sind im Rucksack."

Und Alice zog mich zwischen die Bäume.


	34. Baden!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Danke für die Reviews!

Baden! Bellas POV.

Wir mussten nicht al zu weit gehen, wir zogen uns hinter einem Fels um. Ich war überzeugt, das wir nur wegen mir zum umziehen weg gegangen waren, Alice und Rose hätte es bestimmt nichts ausgemacht, sich vor ihren Männern um zuziehen. Wenn sich Edward vor mir umgezogen hätte, hätte ich mich mit Sicherheit verschämt umgedreht.

Alice hatte mir einen schwarz blauen Badeanzug, mit hohem Bein und tiefem Rückenausschnitt gegeben. Gut das ich mich rasiert hatte. Obwohl, ich war davon überzeugt, das wenn es nicht so gewesen währe, Alice schon etwas dagegen unternommen hätte.

Die Mädels waren fertig und warteten auf mich. Rosalie hatte einen weißen Badeanzug an, der ihren flachen Bauch sehen ließ, da das Ober und das Unterteil nur durch einige Schnüre zusammengehalten wurde. Alice wartete in einem Badeanzug ohne Träger auf mich, er war in einem sanften Rosa. Süß wie Alice.

Und dann war da noch ich, mit meinem Herzförmigen Ausschnitt der bei weitem nicht so spektakulär ausgefüllt war wie der der anderen beiden Mädels.

Wir gingen wieder zu unseren Jungs, die schon fertig umgezogen auf uns warteten.

Auf dem Rückweg hatte ich mir schon Edward in Badehose vorgestellt, aber eine Sache war es sich vorzustellen und eine ganz andere ihn zu sehen.

Er wirkte genauso nervös wie ich, allerdings ohne die rote Farbe die mit Sicherheit mein Gesicht zierte. Die Badehose ließ mich einen Blick auf seinen muskulösen Körper werfen, er war natürlich nicht so muskulös wie der des große Emmett. Als ich Emmett aus den Augenwinkeln sah, zuckte ich vor Schreck regelrecht zusammen. Eigentlich war es unmöglich das er muskulösen war als er in Klamotten wirkte, aber es war so.

Da ich wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war, kam Edward zu mir. Er lächelte nervös und als er mit seinen kalten Fingern meine Wange berührte, zuckte ein Stromstoß durch meinen Körper. Was würde ich nur dafür geben wenn wir jetzt alleine währen.

Ich bewegte mich nicht, ich wusste das wenn ich das jetzt täte, ich ihn umarmen würde und das währe jetzt gar nicht gut.

„Bella?"

„Mmmjmm?" Antwortete ich, verloren in seinen Augen.

„An was denkst du?" Es war als ob ich nicht dazu in der Lage währe ein Wort zu artikulieren und es reichte mir im Moment völlig, ihn einfach nur an zu starren und nicht zu sabbern. Aber er wollte eine Antwort.

„Du siehst...gut aus." Sagte ich ehrlich.

„Ich glaube nicht das es nötig ist die zu sagen, das du tausend mal besser aussiehst als ich, nicht Schatz?" Er lächelte und nahm meine Hand.

„Gut, was machen wir?" Fragte Jasper und ich sah das erstmal die ganzen Narben auf seinem muskulösen Rücken und seinen Armen.

„Hinter dem Wasserfall ist eine Höhle, wir müssen durchschwimmen." Erklärte Alice.

Jasper, Emmett und Edward sahen sich an, grinsten, rannten los und klatschten wie Bomben ins Wasser.

„Sie können einfach nicht anders." Sagte Rose bevor sie ebenfalls ins Wasser sprang.

„Komm Bella!" Sagte Alice und machte einen Kopfsprung in den See.

Ich biss mir auf meine Unterlippe, ich war nicht wirklich geschickt in solchen Sachen. Ich hob erstmal ein Bein an und steckte einen Zeh in das Wasser, das war für einen Menschen auf jeden Fall zu kalt. Als ich mich wieder richtig hinstellen wollte, verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und fiel ins Wasser. Prustend tauchte ich wieder auf und fing sofort an zu hüpfen, das Wasser war wirklich kalt. Im Hintergrund hörte ich Jemanden kichern. Um meine Haare aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen tauchte ich noch mal unter.

Als ich wieder auftauchte, stand Edward vor mir. Er sagte etwas, das ich nicht hörte und auf das ich auf nicht antworteten konnte. Das Wasser reichte ihm bis zur Taille und von seinen nassen Haaren tropfte das Wasser auf seine Schulter und floss über seine Brust. Ich traute mich nicht die Wassertropfen weiter zu verfolgen und schluckte trocken. Er grinste schief, wirkte aber genauso perplex wie ich.

Plötzlich machte Edward große Augen und Jemand schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Also, wir hatten glaube ich etwas vor." Kam es von Emmett.

Wir gingen durch das Wasser zu den Anderen. Alice und Jasper standen direkt vor dem Wasserfall, dann kamen Edward und ich und hinter uns standen Emmett und Rose, die sich verschwörerisch angrinsten Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wo sie gerade ihre Hände hatten.

Wir gingen durch den Wasserfall und ich sah unter Wasser etwas, das der Eingang zu der Höhle sein könnte.

„Jetzt müssen wir tauchen." Sagte Jasper.

„Bitte!" Fragte ich entsetzt.

„Entspann dich, ich trage dich." Sagte mir Edward ins Ohr. Die Vier tauchten unter und verschwanden in der Höhle. Edward sah mich an.

„Wie machen wir es?"

„Kletter auf meinen Rücken und hohl tief Luft." Ich tat was er mir gesagt hatte, schlang meine Hände um seine Brust und konnte es nicht vermeiden sie ein wenig mit meinen Fingern zu erforschen.

„Edward." Fragte ich bevor wir untertauchten. „Warum hast du vorhin so überrascht ausgesehen?"

„Emmett,Jasper und ihre Gedanken...ich brauch glaube ich nur „Angriff" zusagen, nicht?" Ich lachte als er das sagte, er wusste das ich von ihrem Gespräch wusste. „Hohl tief Luft, wir werden nicht lange brauchen."

In einer schnellen Bewegung waren wir auf der anderen Seite. Ich hatte es fast nicht gemerkt. Die Höhle wurde von Sonnenstrahlen erleuchtet, die irgendwie von oben kamen, das Wasser leuchtete in einem strahlenden Türkis, es war traumhaft.

„Nochmals Wow..."

Wir blieben eine Weile in der Höhle, bis ich anfing zu zittern. So schön die Höhle auch war, das Wasser war einfach nur kalt. Wir tauchten wieder zurück und als wir aus dem Wasser stiegen, bewunderte ich nochmal meinen blassen Freund. Da hatte sich das frieren doch echt gelohnt. Und wie!

Alice holte Handtücher aus einer Tasche und wickelte mich gleich in drei ein, während sie sich einfach nur abtrockneten. Dann zog Alice neue Sachen aus einer ihrer Taschen und wir zogen uns an.

Den Rückweg zu der Lichtung legten wir diesmal in Vampir-Geschwindigkeit zurück. Ich kletterte mal wieder auf Edwards Rücken und er rannte so schnell, das die Bäume nur noch grüne Flecken waren.

„Mein Buch!" Rief Emmett als er auf der Lichtung bei unseren zurückgelassenen Sachen ankam. „Ich hatte es hier gelassen."

„Bist du sicher?" Fragte Jasper und tauschte einen wissenden Blick mit Edward aus.

Selbstverständlich verstand ich diesen Blick. Edward und ich waren als erste wieder an der Lichtung angekommen und noch mit mir auf dem Rücken, hatte er Emmetts Witzbuch genommen und es vergraben.

„Das ist Schicksal Emmett, Jemand möchte nicht das du Witze erzählst." Sagte Rosalie.

„Wo ist dieser Jemand? Ich werde es ihm zeigen!" Wir lachten und Emmett rannte über die ganze Lichtung und suchte sein Buch.

Wir Anderen setzten uns um die Decke und Alice zauberte wieder eine Unmenge an Essen hervor. Salat, Frikadellen, Nudelsalat und Kuchen.

„Alice..."

„Du hast Hunger, du musst Hunger haben. Vom Sport wird man hungrig, nicht? Also iss!" Sie hatte Recht, ich hatte Hunger, aber nicht so großen.

Als ich mit essen fertig war, suchte Emmett noch immer sein Buch. Alice und Jasper saßen uns gegenüber, sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. Rosalie saß links von uns und beobachtete Emmett, der sich nachdenklich am Kopf kratzte.

Ich beschloss mich hin zulegen und benutzte Edwards Schoss, als Kopfkissen. Der sah mich an und schenkte mir ein breites Lächeln.

„Das ist der perfekte Ort für eine kleine Siesta." Sagte ich.

„Bist du müde? Schlaf wenn du möchtest." Antwortete Edward mir.

„Nein, ich bin nicht müde, aber das ist ein entspannender Ort."

„HA! Hier ist es!" Schrie Emmett. „ Ich habe es gefunden!" Edward kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Wo war es?" Fragte Rose.

„Es war dahinten vergraben." Sagte Emmett und sah Edward dabei an.

„Und warum hast du es nicht dort gelassen?" Fragte Rose genervt.

„Weil es „mein" Buch ist. Und jetzt...steh auf Edward, ich will Bella nicht wehtun."

„Willst du mich schlagen Emmett?" Fragte Edward belustigt und ein wenig herausfordernd.

„Nein, ich will dir in deinen harten, weißen Hintern treten. Du hast mein Buch gestohlen und es vergraben! Ich bin deinem Aroma gefolgt!" Edward grinste nur und ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, das er große Lust hatte ein wenig mit Emmett zu kämpfen.

Ich sah zu Jasper. Er musste doch verhindern das sie sich weh taten, nicht? Aber er schien sich genauso darauf zu freuen wie Edward. Wenn ich also wollte das sie nicht kämpften, musste ich diejenige sein die was unternahm.

„Stop! Hier wird nicht gekämpft." Versuchte ich es.

„Bleib ruhig Bella." Sagte Jasper, er hatte meine Besorgnis bestimmt gespürt. „Die sind immer so. Man könnte meinen das es ernst ist, aber dann liegen sie lachend am Boden. Es sind und bleiben einfach zwei Idioten." Sagte Jasper lachend.

„Wir sind was?" Fragten die Beiden unisono.

„Ihr habt es doch gehört. Idioten!" Rief Jasper lachend und stand auf.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da Bella. Muss mal eben Jemandem zeigen wie falsch er liegt."

„Ok, aber sei vorsichtig!" Bei meinem Kommentar lachten die Drei.

Ich setzte mich so hin, das ich mir das Spektakel auch gut ansehen konnte, genau wie Rose und Alice. Die Drei entfernten sich etwas von uns und dann ging es los. Sie flogen durch die Luft und es hörte sich an als ob wir in einem Steinbruch währen.

Ich war davon ausgegangen, das Emmett am schlechtesten wegkommen würde, das er der Einzige ohne Gabe war. Aber seine brutale Kraft war nicht zu unterschätzen.

„Wie kleine Kinder." Sagte Alice.

„Schlimmer!" Rief Rosalie lachend, wir stimmten in ihr Lachen mit ein.

Sie verbrachten eine gute halbe Stunde damit zu kämpfen und dann war es so wie Jasper gesagt hatte, alle Drei lagen lachend im Gras. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten kamen sie zu uns.

„Wer hat gewonnen?" Fragte Rosalie.

„Ich!" Sagten die Drei unisono und fingen wieder an zu lachen. Edward ließ seine Hand über meinen Rücken wandern und ließ sie dann auf meine Taille liegen. Ich liebte es,wenn er so ausgelassen lachte wie jetzt. Wenn mein Vater so lachte, wirkte er jünger, Edward wirkte menschlicher.

„Ja, das wird lustig." Sagte Edward da plötzlich.

„Was wird lustig?" Fragte ich neugierig.

„Emmett hatte die Idee ein paar Telefon-Streiche zu spielen."


	35. Anrufe!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Anrufe! Bellas POV.

„Emmett hatte die Idee ein paar Telefonstreiche zu spielen." Erklärte Edward mir.

„Oh Ja!" Quietschte Alice und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände." Ja! Wir brauchen ein Handy!"

Rosalie zog ihr kleines silbernes Handy aus der Tasche.

„Hier Alice." Sie gab es Alice. „Wen rufen wir an?"

„Wir könnten anfangen mit...Jessica!"

Alice wählte schnell, stellte den Lautsprecher an und legte das Handy in die Mitte.

„Was sagen wir?" Fragte ich als der erste Ton zu hören war.

Es tutete drei mal und Jemand ging ran.

„Hallo? Wer ist da?" Alice hatte natürlich die Nummer unterdrückt.

„Ist der Herr Riau zu sprechen? Mit Vornamen Smith?" Sagte Alice. Ich versuchte nicht zu lachen, bei dem Namen musste Jessica doch merken das es ein Scherz war.

„Smith Riau? Ich kenne keinen Smith Riau. Was ist den das für ein Name? Riau? Der ist doch bestimmt nicht von hier, nicht? Also ich würde ja den Namen wechseln. Ich kenne diesen Smith nicht. Obwohl, sieht er gut aus? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn kennen lernen, ich bräuchte einen neuen Freund. Dieser Idiot von Mike Newton sabbert ständig anderen hinterher. Findest du das normal? Letztens habe ich ihm gesagt, das wir zusammen Abendessen gehen und weißt du was er mir geantwortet hat? Er sagt mir Bescheid ob er Zeit hat! Als ob er in seinen, ach so vollen, Terminkalender gucken müsste. Was glaubt er eigentlich wer er ist? Das schärfste ist..."

„Ehh..." Sagte Alice. „Erzählst du mir gerade dein Leben?" Das war Jessica, sie hatte nicht mal gemerkt das es ein Scherz war.

„Natürlich! Hast du nicht zugehört? Wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Ich bin vom F.B.I." Sagte Alice.

„NEIN! Ich hatte nichts mit diesen Affen von der Ausstellung zu tun!" Wir verdrehten Alle die Augen.

„Wenn du mir das erklärst wird dir nichts passieren." Sagte Alice.

„Sicher? Gut, also dieser Idiot von Mike wollte sich mit mir die verschiedenen Affenarten die es auf der Welt gibt ansehen. Das sollte ein romantisches Date sein. Romantisch! Also das ist doch..."

„Bitte nur das wesentliche, mir ist es völlig egal was mit Mike ist."

„Ja ja! Also, in einem diese Käfige waren diese Affen, von was weiß ich wo, nicht das ich wirklich darauf geachtete hätte, ich wollte nur nach Hause. Es war sonst Niemand in diesem Raum und Mike sagte, das es doch aufregend währe in den Käfig zu klettern. Ist das zu glauben?" Alice schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ja, das habe ich auch gesagt. Wir gingen also in diesen Käfig und die waren verdammt wild...einer sprang mit ins Gesicht. Und was macht Mike? Er lacht und sagt, das ich nicht hübsch genug für die Affen bin! ICH? Nicht hübsch genug? Ich schnappte mir den Affen und warf ihn, sehr vorsichtig, auf den Boden, aber der Affe blieb liegen..."

„Gott wie vorsichtig..." Sagte Alice trocken, ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen.

„Aber dieser Esel von Mike hat mich hässlich genannt! Ich war wütend...werde sie mich verhaften?"

„Nein, dafür werden wir sie nicht verhaften." Erklärte Alice.

„Eine Frage Madam..."

„Madam!" Sagte Alice ernst.

„Oder wie auch immer man sie nennt. Ich möchte sie etwas Fragen, beim F.B.I...gibts da echte Kerle? Ich meine solche mit einem richtigen Waschbrettbauch, einem auf dem man Käse reiben kann. Verstehen sie mich?"

„Ja, es hätte auch gereicht einfach nur, gut aussehend zu sagen Kind!"

„Fräulein bitte." Antwortete Jessica.

„Ja, wie auch immer. Klar gibt es die. Jetzt gerade sitzen drei neben mir. Sagte Hallo Jungs."

„Guten Tag Ma'am." Sagte Jasper.

„Fräulein bitte." Sagte Jessica wieder.

"Wie geht es?" Fragte Edward.

„Hallo Mädchen, das so hässlich ist das es nicht mal die Affen wollen!" Rief Emmett.

Ich ließ mich nach hinten auf die Wiese fallen und hielt mir den Mund zu, damit man mein Kichern nicht hören konnte.

„Ggggrrrr, ein ganzer Kerl, was?" Sagte Jessica verschnupft.

„Und wie! Was glaubst du wohl wo der geriebene Käse herkommt? Muahahahahah..."

„Eh? Ich ...diese Lache...die hab ich doch schon mal gehört...Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke...eure Stimmen kommen mir bekannt vor."

„Normal." Sagte Alice. „Wir sind vom F.B.I. Und wir werden operiert, damit unsere Stimmen nicht erkannt werden."

„Ja...aber du erinnerst mich an Alice...Kennst du sie? Das ist ein winziges Mädchen, die alles durch eine rosarote Brille sieht und sie ist hyperaktiv. Angela sagt das sie ein nettes Mädchen ist...Von wegen nettes Mädchen, die ist hinter Mike her, das weiß ich genau. Sie ist nämlich neidisch auf mich, aber wenn sie sich an Mike ran macht, werde ich mir Jasper schnappen, ihren Freund. Und wenn er erstmal bei mir ist, wird er nie wieder zu ihr zurück wollen!" Alice machte mir jetzt Angst, ihre Augen waren nur noch Schlitze und sie krallte sich so fest an das Handy das es knackte.

„Aber." Sagte Jasper und machte die Finger von Alice einzeln vom Handy los. „Dich wollen ja nicht mal die Affen, wieso sollte dich da dieser Jasper wollen?"

„Aber die Affen mögen mich doch. Dieser eine war einfach krank."

„Is Klar...ich würde an deiner Stelle aber trotzdem nicht so hoch pokern Jessica."

„Woher weißt du meinen Namen?"

„Hat dein kleines Köpfchen schon vergessen, das wir vom F.B.I. Sind? Wir wissen alles! Wunder dich nicht, wenn du einen großen schwarzen Wagen vor deiner Tür siehst. Die Pflicht ruf, bis bald Jess!" Bevor Jasper auflegen konnte, schnappte Alice sich das Handy.

„Und die Kleinen erregen Aufsehen!" Sagte sie und legte auf. „Ist das zu glauben? Das werde ich mit merken."

„Komm schon Schwesterchen, du weißt genau das dir Jasper niemand wegnehmen kann." Sagte Edward. „Den Selbstmörder möchte ich kennen lernen."

„Jessica!" Riefen Rosalie und ich unisono und lachten laut.

„Wer kommt jetzt dran?" Fragte Jasper, er wollte wohl das Thema wechseln.

Wir sahen uns an und wussten sofort wer der Glückliche sein wird.

„Mike!"

Genau wie vorher war der Lautsprecher eingeschaltet, nur das diesmal Rosalie das Handy hielt.

„Ja? Wer ist da?" Fragte Mike.

„Hallo Hübscher."

„Uh? Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin dein schlimmster Albtraum!" Ich konnte mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Eh...hier ist nicht die Psychologie." Sagte Mike. Oh Oh.

„Ich bin nicht verrückt Blödmann!" Fauchte Rose.

„Was willst du dann? Und wer bist du?"

„F.B.I.!"

„Was habe ich gemacht?"

„Wenn ich Affen sage...weißt du was ich meine?"

„Nein! Das war Jessica! Willst du ihre Nummer? Warte, ich suche sie."

„Die haben wir schon und wir haben auch schon mit ihr geredet."

„Und was hat sie gesagt? Sperrt ihr sie ein? Ich hoffe für eine sehr lange Zeit..." Das letzte hat er sehr leise gesagt.

„Nein Mike, wir werden sie nicht einsperren. Die Sache ist, sie beschuldigt dich."

„Wie was? Was sagen sie da? Dieser dumme Affe ist ihr ins Gesicht gesprungen, ich hatte damit nichts zu tun Frau Agentin."

„Fräulein bitte, so alt bin ich noch nicht."

„Wie alt bist du?"Fragte Mike, dieses hin und her zwischen dem Du und dem Sie war schon verwirrend.

„Versuchst du mit mir zu flirten Mike?"

„Ich...bist du denn zu haben?" Ich lachte und dieses mal hörte er mich. „Ist da noch Jemand bei dir?"

„Ja, einige Kolleginnen vom F.B.I."

„Hallo! So viele Frauen und ich habe so viel Zeit." Schleimte Mike.

„Eh ja, lassen wir das. Gut, was hast du zu dem zu sagen, was Jessica uns erzählt hat?"

„Das es gelogen ist. Sie ist eine Lügnerin! Ich werde am Montag mit ihr reden...Die kann was erleben!"

„Du redest besser nicht mit ihr, das haben wir schon getan und da wir jetzt deine Version kennen, haben wir beschlossen ihr einen Besuch abzustatten." Sagte Rosalie ernst.

„Aber das sie nicht leidet." Kam es von Mike.

„Eh...ja." Ich glaube Mike dachte ernsthaft, das wir sie umbringen wollten oder so. „So Mike, unser Gespräch neigt sich dem Ende zu."

„Wieso sagst du mir nicht deinen Namen? Gib mir deine Nummer! Oder soll ich dich im Büro anrufen? Die Nummer vom F.B.I. Steht im Telefonbuch, nicht?"

„Sicher...wir sind Agenten die im Verborgenen arbeiten, aber unsere Nummer steht im Telefonbuch und jeder kann uns finden!" Sagte Rose sarkastisch.

„Ok, ich werde sie raus suchen und dich anrufen." Rosalie verdrehte die Augen.

„Du wartest besser bis ich dich anrufe, Ok?"

„Ich werde warten meine Schöne."

„Ja."

„Ah, deine Kolleginnen sind eingeladen, wann immer sie möchten."

„Sicher Mike, ganz sicher. Tschüss!" Und sie legte auf. „ Ich hätte Mike für schlauer gehalten."

„Ja, das glauben die meisten." Sagte ich.

„Hast du dich amüsiert?" Fragte mich Alice.

„Und wie, das war genial!"

„Das freut mich." Alice lachte und legte sich auf die Wiese.

Ich tat es ihr nach und Edward legte sich neben mich.

Für eine Weile ließ ich meinen Gedanken einfach freien Lauf, Edward in der Badehose gemischt mit allem was Heute so passiert war. Und ich glaube Edward merkte genau woran ich dachte, wenn ich an meinen halbnackten Freund dachte, wurden meine Wangen automatisch warm und das blieb ihm bestimmt nicht verborgen.

„Wir müssen aufbrechen Leute." Sagte Alice.

Wir fingen an unser kleines Lager abzubrechen und die Jungs durften wieder alles tragen. Wir Mädels gingen vor und machten und auf den Rückweg zu den Autos. Auf halbem Weg sagte mir Edward, das ich auf seinen Rücken klettern sollte und wir waren in wenigen Sekunden bei den Autos.

Wir packten die Taschen und Rucksäcke wieder in die Autos und waren fertig zum Aufbruch.

„Keine Rennen mehr!" Sagte Edward streng.

„Ich hatte nicht vor dich nochmal darum zu bitten." Sagte Alice.

„Gut, einsteigen."

Alice fuhr wieder bei uns mit, setzte sich aber diesmal nach hinten.

„Wir werden zu einer perfekten Uhrzeit zu Hause ankommen." Sagte Alice während wir los fuhren, Emmett dicht hinter uns. „Jasper hat eine Überraschung für uns, aber ich weiß nicht was es ist."

„Mmm." Kam es von Edward.

„Ich weiß, das du weißt was es ist. Versuch also gar nicht erst es zu verbergen."

„Ja, ich weiß es, aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen!"

Und mit dieser Erklärung Edwards machten wir uns auf den Weg. Ich war super neugierig auf Jaspers Überraschung.


	36. Überrschungen und Erinnerungen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Überraschung und Erinnerungen! Rosalies POV.

Ein riesen Gewitter ging über uns runter. Die Autos rutschten förmlich über die Straße. Nicht das ich mir um mich Sorgen machte, obwohl meine Kleidung unter einem Unfall mit Sicherheit leiden würde. Ich dachte da eher an Bella.

„Emmett." Sagte ich von meinem Sitz aus. „Müsst ihr so rasen?"

„Ja." Antwortete er mir.

„Warum?"

„Wie warum?" Ich sah ihn, wegen dem Ton den er anschlug, mit tödlichem Blick an. „Weil ich diesmal der Erste sein werde Schatz." Emmett legte mir seine Hand aufs Knie und lächelte mich an. Ich zog mein Bein weg und zischte.

„Sieh auf die Straße!"

„Das ist schwer wenn du neben mir sitzt."

„Ja ja, Schleimer." Emmett lachte, sah aber auf die Straße.

„Was machst du Jasper?" Fragte ich und drehte mich zu ihm um.

Jasper hatte einige Zettel in der Hand, sein Handy und sein kleines Net-Book.

„Das ist eine Überraschung Rose."

„Und? Kannst du mir nicht etwas verraten?"

„Nein, wenn ich das mache kriegen es fast Alle mit." Da hatte er Recht, ich konnte die Konversation im anderen Auto auch hören. Edward war außergewöhnlich gesprächig, sobald es still wurde im Auto, stellte er Alice eine Frage. Wann ist deine nächste Modewoche? Wann wirst du mit Esme die Materialien für diese kleine Modell kaufen? Wann werden wir wieder verreisen? Weißt du schon wohin? Seid wann redete Edward so viel? Und seid wann hatte er Interesse an den Plänen von Alice?

Ich drehte mich wieder zu Jasper und so langsam fiel bei mir der Groschen.

Jasper hatte eine Überraschung für uns, er muss also darüber nachgedacht haben ohne einen konkreten Entschluss gefasst zu haben, das hatte Edward natürlich mitbekommen. Alice dagegen nicht, oder besser gesagt, bis jetzt noch nicht. Edward hörte nicht auf zu reden, um Alice beschäftigt zu halten. Soweit wie es ihm möglich war.

Es war still im Auto, nur der Motor des Wagen beschwerte sich immer mal wieder über Emmetts Fahrweise.

„Du weißt das du an ihm nicht vorbeikommst, nicht Emmett?" Fragte Jasper.

Ich beugte mich nach hinten und versuchte etwas von dem was Jasper schrieb zu lesen, doch Jasper drehte sich sofort weg.

„Ist das eine Liste?" Fragte ich.

„Es ist eine Überraschung und es ist dir nicht erlaubt an ihrem Entstehungsprozess teilzunehmen." Ich schnaufte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Emmett versuchte immer noch an Edward vorbei zu kommen, der wusste aber, wie immer, schon vorher was er vorhatte und ließ ihn nicht vorbei.

„Das ist unmöglich!" Sagte Emmett als er merkte das er keine Chance hatte.

„Endlich hast du es auch gemerkt!" Rief ich.

Es herrschte wieder Schweigen im Auto. Jasper war mit seiner Überraschung beschäftigt und Emmett biss die Zähne vor Wut zusammen. Und ich? Ich langweilte mich in einem Auto mit zwei Langweilern.

Immer noch Stille, als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, rief ich.

„Emmett!"

„Was!" Sagte er und zuckte zusammen.

„Erzähle mit einen Witz!"

„ROSALIE!" Schrie Jasper und ließ seine Zettel fallen. „Weißt du was du da tust?"

Klar wusste ich was ich da tat. Und wenn er mich unterhalten würde, müsste ich mir nicht Emmetts dumme Witze anhören. Ich ignorierte Jasper und sah Emmett an.

„Erzähle mir einen Witz, aber wehe es kommt eine Blondine darin vor!"

„Rosalie! Das ist...genial! Oh...ja, der ist soo gut!"

Ich dachte an die hunderte von Witzen die für Emmett ja soo gut waren und ich bereute es schon, das ich ihm freie Fahrt gegeben habe. Wie blöd war ich eigentlich? Warum machte ich meinen Mund auf?

„Kommen fünf Idioten in den Supermarkt und fragen den Verkäufer. „Haben sie Karottensaft?" Der Verkäufer verneint dieses. Am nächsten Tag kommen zehn Idioten in den Supermarkt und fragen. „Haben sie Karottensaft?" Der Verkäufer sagt ihnen, das er keinen hat. Am dritten Tag kommen 15 Idioten in den Supermarkt und fragen wieder nach dem Karottensaft und der Verkäufer sagt wieder nein. Als sie weg waren, denkt der Verkäufer. Die kommen Morgen bestimmt wieder, ich werde Karottensaft besorgen und mir mit den Idioten eine goldene Nase verdienen. Und er kauft 500 Liter Karottensaft. Am nächsten Tag kamen 20 und fragten nach dem Karottensaft. „Ja!" Sagte der Verkäufer diesmal. Und die Idioten antworteten. „Schmeckt der nicht scheußlich?"

Emmett hüpfte lachend auf seinem Sitz und ich tat es ihm nach. Selbst Jasper lag lachend auf der Rückbank.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, das er soo gut ist!" Rief Emmett lachend.

Ich spitze meine Ohren und konnte hören, das auch im Volvo gelacht wurde. Nach einigen Sekunden normalisierte sich alles wieder. Dann hörte ich wie Alice Bella den Witz erzählte und wir fingen wieder an zu lachen.

Bellas POV.

Wir parkten die Autos auf ihrem üblichen Platz und als ich zum Kofferraum ging, um ein wenig beim tragen zu helfen, kam Rosalie zu mir und hakte sich bei mir unter. Wir gingen zum Haus und sie sagte.

„Lass das mal die Jungs machen, dafür haben wir sie schließlich." Sie drehte den Kopf und zwinkerten den drei Cullen-Jungs zu, die sahen in die vollen Kofferräume.

Alice gesellte sich zu uns und fing an zu reden.

„Jasper und Edward planen etwas..."

„Das ist eine Überraschung Alice!" Sagte Rose.

„Ich weiß nicht...ich hab so das Gefühl das es mir nicht gefallen wird." Alice machte die Tür auf. „Wir sind da!"

„Kinder! Ihr seid aber früh zurück!" Als ich Esme und Carlisle sah, senkte ich sofort den Kopf, bewunderte meine Schuhe und wurde feuerrot.

Esmes Haare waren feucht und klebte ihr im Gesicht und ihre Bluse etwas zerknittert. Carlisles Hemd war falsch zugeknöpft, er war barfüßig und auch seine Haare waren feucht.

„Ehhh...Carlisle." Sagte Alice und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Carlisles Hose. „Dein Reißverschluss!"

Ich hörte wie er den Reißverschluss zu machte. Ich glaube das sie sich etwas unangenehm berührt ansahen, ich sah auf jeden Fall immer noch auf den Boden.

Ein lauter Knall rettete den Moment. Wir drehten uns Alle um und sahen Edward und vier Taschen auf dem Fußboden.

„Das kommt davon wenn man alles auf einmal nehmen will." Sagte Edward laut. Emmett ging zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Immer sooo über vorsichtig...ich glaube nicht das den Badeanzügen etwas passiert währe, wenn ich sie genommen hätte."

„Wie witzig du doch bist Emmett."

„Schmeckt der nicht scheußlich?" Wir erinnerten uns alle, außer Esme und Carlisle, an den Witz.

Esme und Carlisle entschuldigten sich einen Moment um sich um zuziehen. Während die Jungs die Taschen und Rucksäcke ordneten, saßen Rosalie, Alice und ich auf dem Sofa und ruhten uns etwas aus.

„Ich werde jetzt mal duschen gehen." Sagte ich. Ich sehne mich regelrecht nach einer Dusche.

„Ok, wir warten hier auf dich, Jasper muss uns noch seine „Überraschung" zeigen." Sagte Alice etwas sauer.

Ich stand auf und fragte sie.

„Willst du nicht das er das macht?"

„Doch schon, aber nicht auf meine Kosten. Er und Edward verbergen es vor mir."

„So geht es uns allen Alice." Sagte Rosalie.

„Ja...aber,ich weiß nicht...es ist als ob er sich einen Scherz mit mir erlauben will...ich drehe schon durch. Vergesst es einfach."

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken Alice." Sagte ich und ging die Treppe rauf.

Ich ging in Edwards Zimmer um mir was zum anziehen zu holen. Er war nicht da, ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht wo er steckte. Es war schon seltsam, das wir seid wir zurück waren nicht zusammen gewesen sind. Ich schnappte mir das erste was mir in die Finger fiel und ging ins Bad.

Ich legte meine Sachen ab und als ich mich ausziehen wollte, merkte ich das die Tür noch auf war.

„Hallo."

„Wo warst du? Ich habe dich vermisst, weißt du?" Sagte ich zu Edward und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. Er legte seine Hände auf meinen Rücken.

„Ich habe Jasper bei seiner Überraschung geholfen. Ich habe dich auch vermisst." Er küsste meinen Hals und sah mich an.

„Kannst du mir sagen was ihr da ausbrütet? Ich glaube Alice dreht noch durch."

„Alice ist es gewöhnt, immer alles zu wissen bevor es passiert. Es wir ihr gut tun mal zu wissen wie es ist überrascht zu werden." Edward hob den Kopf und sah zur Dusche. „Ich glaube du wolltest duschen, ich lass dich besser allein." Er wollte sich von mir zurückziehen, aber ich krallte mich fest.

„Warum duscht du nicht mit mir?"

„Das ist ein gutes Angebot...abe.."

„Kein aber." Unterbrach ich ihn. Ich machte, meine Arme immer noch an seinem Hals, ein paar Schritte zurück. Mir war klar, das er es zuließ, wenn er sich geweigert hätte, hätte ich keine Chance gehabt ihn zu bewegen. „Sag mir das du keine Lust hast."

„Es klingt verführerisch..." Seine Hände wanderten über meine Hüften zu meinen Oberschenkeln. „Aber ich könnte mich nicht zurückhalten, wenn ich mit dir da drin währe."

„Genau das will ich." Sagte ich und spielte mit einem seiner Knöpfe." Das du dich nicht zurückhältst."

„Selbstverständlich denkst du wie immer in das am wenigsten angebrachte für dich."

„So würde ich es nicht nennen …."

Edward nahm meine Hände von seinem Hals.

„Dusche dich, ich warte unten auf dich."

„Langweiler!" Sagte ich grinsend er grinste zurück und verschwand.

Als ich fertig war und wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging, war die ganze Familie versammelt und wartete.

Rosalie hatte Esme und Carlisle erklärt, das Jasper mit Edwards Hilfe eine Überraschung für uns vorbereitet hatte.

„Also...ich weiß nicht ob es eine Überraschung ist, aber ich bin davon überzeugt das es euch gefallen wird."

Jasper holte eine CD aus einer Hülle, steckte sie in den Player und machte den Fernseher an.

Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen die ersten Fotos, zuerst alle übereinander und dann fächerten sie sich auf und man sah jedes Foto einzeln. Das erste erkannte ich sofort, ich hatte es schließlich gemacht. Emmett in diesen fürchterlichen Klamotten, a la Steve Urkel, die er in Jaspers Schrank gefunden hatte.

Mehr und mehr Fotos erschienen. Emmett im Pinguinkostüm. Fotos auf denen Emmett Erbeershake trank und Alice sich bog vor Lachen. Ein Foto von Edward, Jasper und Emmett, im Pinguinkostüm, auf der Jagd. Fotos von unserem Auftritt auf dem Marktplatz. Fotos von unserem Ausflug heute Vormittag.

„Wow...das ist so schön...und so witzig." Sagte Esme lachen, bis sie auf dem Bildschirm erschien. Besser gesagt, Carlisle und sie mit nassen Haaren und zerknitterter Kleidung.

„Jasper!"

„Also das konnte ich nun wirklich nicht aus der Sammlung lassen." Sagte Jasper grinsend.

„Wieso hab wir nichts davon gemerkt?" Fragte Carlisle Esme.

„Schuldig!" Rief Edward. „Ich habe die Taschen und mich, mit Absicht fallen gelassen." Er grinste wie ein kleiner Junge der etwas angestellt hatte. „Jetzt kommen die Videos."

Fast fiel ich vom Sofa, als ich Emmett wieder in diesem grauenhaften Rock tanzen sah.

Das nächste Video fing an.

„Mach schon Em!" Kam Jaspers Stimme aus dem Fernseher. „Zeig dich dem Dorf!"

Auch diesmal verzichtete ich darauf Emmett nackt durch die Straßen laufen zu sehen. Ich hörte wieder wie diese Frau „Perverser!" rief und dann Emmetts Kommentar zum Schluss „Kann ich meinen Tanga wieder haben?"

„Das war genial!" Rief Alice. „Was für eine Überraschung."

„Nicht so schnell." Sagte Edward. „Ein Foto fehlt noch."

Alice wurde ernst und sah auf den Bildschirm.

Alle, mit Ausnahme von Alice, lachten laut. Emmett haute lachen auf die Sessellehne, ich versuchte mich zu beherrschen, was mir aber nicht gelang.

„Jasper! Aber...aber, das hab ich doch gelöscht." Stotterte Alice. Ihr Gesicht füllte den ganzen Bildschirm aus und ihr Gesichtsausdruck, war der witzigste den ich je an ihr gesehen habe.

„Eh, da muss ich mich auch schuldig bekennen." Kam es von Edward. „Ich habe es runter geladen nachdem ihr weg wart."

„Edward! Deswegen hast du es vor mir verheimlicht, wegen diesem Foto!" Schimpfte Alice.

„Wann hast du das gemacht?" Fragte Rose Jasper.

„Gestern bevor wir gefahren sind um die Sachen für Emmett zu kaufen."

Jasper stand auf und nahm die CD aus dem Player.

„Das war eine geniale Überraschung Jasper. Ich war auf fast allen Fotos!" Sagte Emmett und sah zu Alice.

„Bekomme ich eine Kopie?" Fragte ich Jasper.

„Selbstverständlich, ich mach dir eben eine." Jasper verschwand wie der Blitz die Treppe rauf.

Wir kommentierten noch ein wenig das gesehene, als ich dann bemerkte das die Sonne unterging, hätte ich fast geheult. Heute war Sonntag und ich musste wieder nach Hause.

„Wir können es wiederholen wann immer du willst Bella." Versuchte Alice mich zu animieren.

„Ich bin Ok, keine Sorge."

Wir blieben noch eine Weile bei den Anderen, dann gingen Edward und ich nach oben und ich fing an meine Sachen zu packen.

Ich seufzte.

Edwards Arme schlangen sich von hinten um meine Taille.

„Es ist ja nicht so, das wir uns Morgen nicht sehen werden."

„Ich weiß, aber...diese Woche war so..."

„Witzig?" Riet er.

„Ja! Und verrückt...ich weiß nicht ob es dir auch so ging, aber in den letzten Tagen habe ich irgendwie alles vergessen über das ich mir vorher Sorgen gemacht habe. Es war als ob...es nur uns acht geben würde."

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Aber...glaube mir, auch wenn die Woche vorbei ist, die Gehirne laufen auf hochturen."

Ich machte meine Tasche zu und ging zu ihm.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Wieso soll der Spaß hier aufhören, wenn es noch zwei Subjekte gibt die man ein wenig manipulieren kann."

„Du sprichst von...Mike und Jessica?"

„Ja genau!"

„Was...?"

„Komm, es ist schon spät." Bekam ich zur Antwort.

Edward nahm meine Tasche und wir gingen nach unten.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von allen und als ich schon fast aus der Tür war, rief Alice. „Schlaf gut! Wir haben Morgen viel zu tun!"

Währen der Fahrt konnte, oder wollte, mir Edward auch nichts genaueres sagen.

„Sie haben noch keinen genauen Plan, aber sie werden einen großen schwarzen Wagen mieten."

„Arme Jess und Mike." Edward schnaufte.

„Ernsthaft?" Wollte er wissen.

„Nein!"

Wir kamen bei mir zu hause an, die Lichter waren an, Charlie war also schon da.

„Dein Vater wartete auf dich."

Er brachte mich zur Tür.

„Vielen Dank für..."

„Sch." Er legte den Finger auf meine Lippen. „Du musst für gar nichts danken. Ich bin in deinem Zimmer, sobald Charlie eingeschlafen ist." Ich nickte und er gab meine Lippen frei, um mir einen flüchtigen Kuss aufzuhauchen.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Antwortete ich.

Ich ging ins Haus und hörte wie sich der Volvo entfernte.

„Bella! Endlich bist du zu Hause."

„Ja."

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles wunderbar. Und du? Wie war es bei dir?"

„Gut, aber es geht nichts über zu Hause."

Ich wartete, als ich merkte das er nichts weiter zu erzählen hatte sagte ich.

„Ich bring meine Sachen in mein Zimmer und mache dann das Abendbrot."

„Ist nicht nötig Bella, es gibt Pizza."

„Ah...gut, ich geh dann in mein Zimmer und räume meine Sachen ein."

„Wie du meinst." Antwortete Charlie mir.

Ich ging die Treppe rauf und in mein Zimmer. Es fast seltsam wieder in meinem gewohnten Zimmer zu sein und nicht in dem von Edward. Ich sah mich um, um mich wieder daran zu gewöhnen.

Als ich meine Sachen weggeräumt hatte, legte ich mich auf mein Bett und schloss meine Augen.

Fazit: Diese Woche war die verrückteste meines Lebens. Dachte ich.

Und während ich mich an die vergangenen Tage erinnerte, schlief ich ein.


	37. Epilog!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von aLbii.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben!

Epilog! Bellas POV.

Ich konnte es gar nicht glauben das schon wieder Montag war. Vor nur sieben Tagen hatte Alice gebrüllt, das ich eine Woche bei ihnen wohnen würde.

Edward hauchte mir kleine Küsschen auf den Nacken um mich auf die angenehmste Art zu wecken, die ich mir vorstellen konnte.

„Wenn du müde bist, können wir hier bleiben." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

„Im Leben nicht! Ich will wissen, was die wieder ausgeheckt haben. Außerdem bin ich Gestern sehr früh eingeschlafen, ich bin nicht müde."

„Wie du willst mein Schatz."

„Ich liebe es wenn du das sagst."

„Was? Mein Schatz?" Fragte er lächelnd. Er streichelte sanft mit einem Finger über meine Wange.

Er legte seinen Kopf wieder in meine Halsbeuge.

„Mein Schatz. Mein Schatz." Sagte er und unterstrich jedes Wort mit einem Kuss. „Mein Schatz."

„Dein Schatz geht jetzt duschen." Ich stand auf und Edward hielt mich am Handgelenk fest, damit ich im Bett bliebe.

Schweren Herzens machte ich mich von ihm los. Wenn ich mich nicht beeilen würde, würde ich zu spät kommen.

„Ich liebe dich!" Sagte ich und schlüpfte aus meinem Zimmer.

So schnell ich konnte duschte ich mich, dann rubbelte ich schnell meine Haare und meinen Körper trocken. Als ich fertig war, merkte ich das ich meine Sachen vergessen hatte. Und die die ich angehabt hatte, war feucht da sie zu nah an der Dusche gelegen hatten.

Ich wickelte mich in ein Handtuch und ging zu meinem Zimmer.

„Edward." Sagte ich vom Flur aus. „Ich komm jetzt rein. Eh...ich habe meine Sachen vergessen."

Ich ging rein und er lag auf dem, jetzt gemachten, Bett.

„Mmm...diese Kleid gefällt mir." Sagte er und bewunderte mich von oben bis unten, mit diesem Lächeln bei dem meine Knie weich wurden.

Ich holte Luft und Antwortete.

„Na dann werde ich es wohl öfters anziehen müssen, eh?"

In weniger wie einer Sekunde stand Edward hinter mir. Ich machte den Schrank zu und er legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern.

„Deine Weichheit ist exquisit." Sagte er ernst.

„Es gibt viele Sachen die weicher sind."

„Aber es ist deine Weichheit die mich interessiert." Seine Hand flog von meiner Schulter zu meiner Hand und er nahm die Unterwäsche die ich in der Hand hielt.

Der BH baumelte an seiner Hand, während er ihn analysierte.

„Du kannst ihn gerne anprobieren wenn du möchtest." Sagte ich lachend.

„Wie kommst du nur auf diese schreckliche Idee?" Fragte Edward entsetzt.

„Ich weißt nicht, aber du hast ihn angesehen als ob du noch nie einen gesehen hättest. Vielleicht bist du ja neugierig." Ich lachte wieder.

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich eher daran gedacht ihn dir anzuziehen." Das musste ich erstmal sacken lassen Er? Mir?

„Eh...es ist..."

„Sag nicht das du dich schämst." Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, er hatte Recht.

Mit einem süßen Lächeln, gab er mir den BH zurück.

„Warte." Sagte ich und gab ihm den BH zurück. „Aber mach die Augen zu."

Edward tat was ich ihm sagt, ich zog schnell meinen Slip an und ließ das Handtuch fallen.

„Jetzt kannst du ihn mir anziehen, aber lass die Augen zu." Edward grinste.

Ich stellte mich, fast nackt, vor ihn. Mein Gesicht brannte und meine Wangen waren bestimmt feuerrot. Er hob meine Arme an und ich merkte wie die Träger meine Arme streiften und es sie dann auf meine Schultern legte. Er rückte den BH zurecht und streifte mit seinen Fingern die Haut unter meiner Brust.

„Kann ich jetzt die Augen wieder auf machen?" Fragte er. Ich drehte mich um.

„Ja, du kannst sie aufmachen." Edward legte die Arme um mich, hakte den BH zu und ließ seine Hände auf meinen Rippen liegen.

„Fertig, mein Schatz."

Ich lächelte und zog mich schnell an.

Fertig angezogen ging ich zu Edward und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals.

„Und was soll ich Charlie sagen?" Ich sah aus dem Fenster, es war sehr früh. „Er ist bestimmt schon auf. Glaubst du nicht, das es etwas merkwürdig ist wenn ich so früh aus dem Haus gehe?"

„Nicht wenn du noch eine Arbeit mit Alice zu machen hast."

„Erkläre mir das."

„Du könntest ihm sagen, das du zu mir nach hause musst, um eine Hausaufgabe fertig zu machen die du Heute abgeben musst. Dazu kann er nicht nein sagen."

„Mm, gute Idee." Sagte ich und legte meine Lippen auf seine.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich im Gleichklang mir meinen. Mir ging mal wieder sehr schnell die Luft aus und wir mussten den Kuss unterbrechen.

„Komm, sie warten auf uns." Sagte Edward.

Ich schnappte mir meinen Rucksack und alles was ich für die Schule brauchte und ging zur Tür, Edward ging zum Fenster.

„Ich warte im Auto auf dich."

„Ach übrigens." Sagte ich bevor ich aus der Tür ging. „Danke das du mein Bett gemacht hast." Edward grinste und sprang leise aus dem Fenster.

Alice POV.

„Hey warte! Ich bin noch nicht fertig." Schimpfte ich.

„Ehrlich, ich verstehe nicht wie ihr Frauen das aushaltet." Maulte Emmett, er saß auf einem Stuhl in meinem Zimmer.

„Fällt es dir wirklich so schwer ein paar Minuten länger still zu halten?" Fragte ich, während ich Emmetts Gesicht mit einer Base schminkte, damit seine Haut gebräunt aussah.

„Ich weiß gar nicht warum du fragst." Sagte Rose die auf meinem Bett saß.

Sie war schon fertig. Ich hatte sie mit der gleichen Base wie Emmett geschminkt, ihr ein paar Sommersprossen verpasst und ihr sehr breite Lippen geschminkt. Eigentlich wollte ich ihr noch die Haare färben, aber sie hatte sich geweigert.

„Fertig!" Emmett sprang auf und reckte sich wie wild. „Übertreibe nicht so!"

„Die Wimperntusche war das schlimmste..." Rosalie stand auf und gab Emmett eine dunkle Sonnenbrille, die er benutzen sollte, damit er nicht erkannt wird.

„Moooment...Alice! Wenn ich eh eine Sonnenbrille trage, warum hast du mir dann Wimperntusche verpasst?"

Ich kicherte nervös und ging rückwärts auf die Tür zu. In dem Moment hörte ich wie die Haustür aufging und der Geruch Bellas stieg mir in die Nase.

„OH, Bella und Edward sind da!" Rief ich und flitzte schnell die Treppe runter, weg von Emmett.

„Jasper kommt gleich mit dem Auto." Erklärte ich als Rose und Emmett auch bei uns waren, der Große wischte sich mit einem Tuch die Wimperntusche ab und sah mich an.

„Und wo verstecken wir uns?" Fragte Bella.

„Das Auto hat getönte Scheiben, wir können sie sehen, sie uns aber nicht. Rosalie und Emmett tragen Mikrofone, wir werden alles vom Auto aus hören können." Sagte ich.

„Ich verstehe ja das Rosalie es macht, sie hat mit Mike gesprochen, aber Emmett?" Fragte Edward.

„Glaubst du wirklich, das er es mir erlaubt hätte ihn, vom aktiven Teil, des Scherzes fern zu halten? Außerdem ist er doch der Typ mit dem Waschbrettbauch, also der Käsereibe" Antwortete ich.

„Ach ja, stimmt."

„Ich stehe euch jeder Zeit zur Verfügung." Sagte Emmett, hob sein Shirt und zeigte seinen Bauch.

„Sei nicht immer so impulsiv, eh?" Sagte Rosalie, sie nahm seine Hände weg und zog das Shirt wieder über seinen Bauch.

„Kommt, Jasper ist da."

Bellas POV.

Selbstverständlich war das Auto groß, riesengroß. Eigentlich fehlte nur ein Schild auf dem stand, Polizei an Bord. Ob sie es bei der Polizei gemietet hatten?

Jasper setzte sich nach hinten und überließ den Fahrersitz Emmett.

„Ich werde fahre.!"

„Aber Rose! Hast du das Auto gesehen?" Rief Emmett und zeigte auf das Auto.

„Ja und deswegen fahre ich." Rose überzeugte ihn mit ihren üblichen Waffen.

Es war das erste Mal, das wir alle in einem Auto fuhren. Das war spaßig. Ich fühlte mich als ob ich im Auto von meinem Onkel und meiner Tante, mit all meinen Cousins, säße und wir in Urlaub führen.

Rosalie und Emmett saßen vorne, dann kamen Alice und ich, in der letzten Reihe saßen Jasper und Edward. Die diskutierten gerade den Plan.

„Wo fahren wir zuerst hin?" Fragte ich, sah aber im selben Moment schon Mikes Haus.

Rose parkte den Wagen direkt vor der Tür.

„Ist er wach?" Fragte Rose Edward. Der schloss, bevor er antwortete, seine Augen.

„Unglücklicher Weise ja!" Edward verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Woran denkt er?" Wollte Alice wissen.

„An einen muskulösen Körper, den er nicht hat. Und an die Größe seines besten Stücks, die das ebenfalls nicht hat."

„Das ist krank." Sagte Emmett. „Gut das ich das nicht sehen muss."

„Wenn ihr mich lieb habt, geht ihr jetzt und bringt ihn auf andere Gedanken!" Verlangte Edward. „Aber das gute ist, er ist allein. Seine Eltern sind schon zur Arbeit."

„Ok. Komm Emmett."

„Habt ihr die Mikros an?" Fragte Jasper. Die Beiden nickten.

Alice nahm den Apparat aus dem wir, das nahm ich wenigstens an, die Konversation zwischen den Agenten des F.B.I. Und Mike hören würden.

Rosalies POV.

Ich klopfte an die Tür und sah zu Emmett.

„Die Brille Emmett!" Sagte ich.

„Uy, stimmt. Fast hätte ich den Plan kaputt gemacht." Sagte er und setzte die Brille auf.

„Wer ist da?" Fragte Mike während er die Tür aufmachte und gähnte.

Als er uns sah entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge. Sein Mund formte ein großes O und ihm fielen fast die Augen raus. Er war noch nicht angezogen, so das er in einer weißen Unterhose und einem grauen T-Shirt vor uns stand.

„Si...si..sie!" Stotterte er.

„Guten Morgen Herr Newton." Sagte Emmett mit einer Stimme die sich sehr von seiner üblichen unterschied. Er zog eine Marke aus seiner Tasche und zeigte sie Mike. Ich zog meine ebenfalls aus meiner Tasche. „F.B.I.!"

Es war nicht so das ich Emmett vor Mike die Kleider vom Leib reißen würde, aber als mein Ehemann F.B.I. sagte, musste ich tief Luft holen. Er war ja so sexy!

„Ahh...eh...Und was machen sie hier?"

Ich verstellte auch meine Stimme, damit er mich nicht erkannte.

„Wir haben beschlossen ihnen doch einen Besuch abzustatten."

„Bist du die Frau die mich angerufen hat?" Fragte er und sah mich an.

„Ja, das ist sie. Und sie wird bitte mit Sie angesprochen!" Erklärte Emmett.

„J..ja..Sir." Emmett grinste. „Wollen sie reinkommen?" Fragte Mike.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Wir brauchen Daten Mike."

„Schuhgröße 42 und XXL in Unterhosen." Hinter meiner Sonnenbrille fielen mir fast die Augen raus und ich hörte wie im Auto laut gelacht wurde.

„Nicht diese Art von Daten." Sagte Emmett ernst. Also das mit dem XXL war wohl ein Witz. „Wann waren sie mit Jessica Stanley bei den Affen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, jeden Tag. Sie sollten mal die Leute in unserer Schule sehen." Mike lachte als ob er eine Superwitz gemacht hätte. Der einzige Affe in der Schule war er. „Das war ein Witz. Eh...wir waren Samstag da."

„An welchem Tag?" Fragte Emmett.

„Samstag."

„Das Datum!"

„Ah...eh...letzten Samstag...34 mal 15 minus 500..." Murmelte Mike. Emmett und ich sahen uns an. Mike war schon sehr...merkwürdig? Nein, das war ein zu normales Wort für ihn. „Das war wieder ein Witz. Es war am zehnten diesen Monats."

„Wie viel hat der Eintritt gekostet?" Fragte ich.

„So...17 Euro. Hum? Und wieso habe ich so viel ausgegeben?" Fragte sich Mike. Dann sah er mich an und sagte. „Für dich meine Süße würde ich noch viel mehr ausgeben."

Emmett ließ seine Fingerknöchel hörbar knacken und Mike entglitten mal wieder die Gesichtszüge. Wieder lenkte mich das Lachen aus dem Auto ab.

„Gut Mike, du wirst nächsten Freitag in unser Hauptquartier kommen müssen. Ist das Ok?"

„Und wo ist das?" Fragte Mike. Emmett zog einen Block und einen Kuli aus der Tasche und schrieb etwas auf.

„Hier, um fünf Uhr. Wir werden dich da abholen und zu unserem Büro bringen. Sollten wir nicht da sein, ruf diese Nummer an. Es ist wichtig, das du die Nummer erst anrufst wenn du da bist. Ok? Wir werden wissen wenn du vorher anrufst. Ist das klar Newton?" Sagte Emmett bedrohlich.

„J..ja." Emmet gab ihm den Zettel und verabschiedete sich.

„Tschüs Mike." Sagte ich und drehte mich um.

„Warte Süße!" Wenn er mich nochmal so nennt, lernt er meine Faust kennen. „Besteht die Möglichkeit, das du und ich... du verstehst schon."

„Ich würde dich lieber nicht verstehen!"

„Also...keine Chance?"

„Definitiv nicht! Ich habs nicht so mit Kerlen die ihre Unterhosen größer kaufen, um sie dann aus zustopfen. Du verstehst schon!" Mike sah an sich herunter und versuchte seine Beine zu verstecken. Ich ließ mich elegant in das Auto gleiten.

Meine lieben Geschwister lagen lachend auf den Sitzen.

„Das war genial!" Quietschte Alice.

„Klar, wir sind halt eben genial." sagte Emmett und schlug bei mir ein.

„Was für eine Adresse hast du auf den Zettel geschrieben?" Fragte Jasper.

„Ich hab ihn zu einem alten Fabrikgelände geschickt."

„Und welche Telefonnummer hat er bekommen?"

„Die von einer Erotik-Line. Da werden sie ihn eine Weile beschäftigt halten."

Lachen warf ich den Wagen an und wir fuhren zu unserem nächsten Ziel.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie sexy du in diesem Anzug aussiehst?" Fragte ich Emmett als wir an Jessicas Tür klopften.

Das Auto stand wieder direkt hinter uns. Ich hörte die schnellen Schritte Jessicas hinter der Tür.

„Guten Mo...Wow! Hallo Hübscher! Wie geht's?"

„F.B.I.!" Sagte ich und hielt ihr meine Marke unter die Nase.

„Seid ihr wegen den Affen hier? Ich dachte das währe erledigt."

„Wir haben da noch einige Fragen." Sagte Emmett.

„Na wenn du sie stellst, habe ich damit kein Problem!" Sagte Jessica.

„Die Fragen stelle ich! Wo sind sie als erstes hingegangen, als sie in die Ausstellung kamen?" Fragte ich.

„Auf die Toilette."

„In welchem Käfig wurden sie von dem Affen angegriffen?"

„Ich glaube das war ein Lemur. Gott war der hässlich."

„Also Frau Stanley, das sollten sie so nicht sagen. Laut ihrem Freund Mike, hat der Affe sie schließlich angegriffen, weil sie hässlich sind."

„Aber das hat der Affe doch nicht deswegen gemacht!" Versuchte Jessica sich zu verteidigen.

„Ja ja. Um welche Uhrzeit passierte der „Unfall"!"

„Eh...so genau weiß ich das nicht mehr."

„Ungefähr." Sagte Emmett.

„Gegen halb sieben, glaube ich."

„Aha!"

„Waren sie schon bei Mike? Fragte Jessica und hielt sich am Türrahmen fest. Diesmal antwortete Emmett.

„Erstens: Wir stellen hier die Fragen! Zweitens: Ja das waren wir."

„Und was hat er gesagt?"

„Das ist vertraulich Frau Stanley!"

„Wie ich schon sagte, Fräulein bitte."

„Gut Jessica, wir werden einen andern Tag weiter reden. Komm am Samstag Morgen an diesen Ort. Ruf diese Nummer an wenn du da bist und wir kommen dich holen. Es ist sehr wichtig das du kommst. Es ist eine Staatsangelegenheit." Sagte ich und gab ihr einen Zettel. „Und behalten sie die ganze Sache für sich!"

„Wirst du auch da sein?" Fragte Jessica Emmett.

„Ich befürchte das ich zu dem Zeitpunkt Käse reiben werde." Jessicas Mund stand offen und sich schlug sich ihre Hand davor.

„Und dabei kann ich dir nicht helfen?"

„Das reicht! Samstag an dem genannten Ort. Vergiss das nicht!" Fauchte ich.

„Ja ja..." Wir drehten uns um und gingen zum Auto. Jessica starrte uns hinterher. Sie starrte Emmett hinterher.

Als wir ins Auto stiegen, empfing uns ein kollektives Lachen.

„Das sollten wir öfters machen. Aber das nächste Mal bin ich dran." Rief Alice während ich nach Hause fuhr.

„Ja, das war wirklich genial." Sagte Bella.

„Wo hast du sie hin bestellt Rose?" Wollte Alice wissen.

„Ich habe sie zu einem Brachland außerhalb von Seattle geschickt. Sie wird „etwas" Sprit verbrauchen."

„Und welche Nummer hat sie bekommen?"

„Die vom Teleshop. Da wir sie das Telefon nicht so schnell vom Ohr bekommen."

Jaspers POV.

Wir kamen genau richtig zu Hause an. Alice, Edward und Bella hatten noch etwas Zeit bevor sie zur Schule mussten.

Esme wartete im Wohnzimmer auf uns. Sie sah sich ein Programm über die Restauration alter Häuser an.

„Hallo Esme."

„Hallo Alice. Wie wars?"

„Wunderbar."

Alice ging nach oben in unser Zimmer um ihre Bücher zu holen. Ich ging hinter ihr her und umarmte sie von hinten.

„Das nächste Mal werden wir diese Anzüge anziehen."

„Rosalie und Emmett haben sie gut gefallen." Wir lachten und hörten unsere Geschwister in ihrem Zimmer.

Alice nahm ihren Rucksack und sah mich an.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber heute Abend bitten wir sie um die Anzüge, Ok?"

„Ich werde auf dich warten." Sagte ich und küsste sie sanft, dabei merkte ich wie ihre Liebe wuchs.

„Jetzt nicht...jetzt nicht...Jasper!" Schimpfte sie lachend, als sie merkte wie meine Hände zu ihren Hüften wandelten.

„Ist ja gut! Heute Abend."

„Ja, da gehöre ich ganz dir."

Wir gingen die Treppe wieder herunter.

„Kommt schon, oder wir kommen zu spät." Sagte Edward und sah mir streng in die Augen.

„Das bezweifle ich, bei deinem Fahrstil." Sagte Bella.

Wir gingen zum Volvo und ich machte meiner Alice die Tür auf damit sie einsteigen konnte.

„Bis später Schatz." Sagte Alice.

„Ich liebe dich." Antwortete ich.

„Und ich dich." Sie gab mir einen schnellen Kuss und da fuhr Edward schon los.

Ich ging wieder in unser Zimmer und als ich bei Rose und Emmett vorbei kam, sagte ich.

„Seid vorsichtig mit den Anzügen. Macht sie nicht kaputt!" Emmett antwortete lachend.

„Zu spät!"


End file.
